Alice
by DarkHinata
Summary: Considerada demente por decir que puede ver el futuro y que los vampiros existen, Alice ha sido encerrada en psiquiatrico. Sin control de su habilidad a visto a los Cullen, la relación de Edward y Bella y Jasper, el amor de su vida y su asesino también. AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Muerte

_Destino._

_El resultado definitivo de una vida, aquella designación indiscutible que los seres humanos llaman absoluta… eso es lo que la mayoría entiende por destino… por mi parte siempre supe que esa definición no era completamente cierta ya que, las decisiones que tomamos en vida irán, en el transcurso de esta, modificando continuamente nuestros destino. _

_Sé que soy capaz de entender de este modo el destino por ver y, digo literalmente ver, el futuro con mayor claridad que cualquiera. Sin embargo aun contando con esta ventaja, en estos últimos meses he sido capaz de comprender lo equivocada que estaba al creerme superior a otros. Poder ver lo que ocurriría me ha ocasionado más problemas de lo que uno en una vida podría llegar a tener; sé lo que puede pasar, pero no soy capaz de cambiar nada. _

_Recuerdo que hubo instante en que finalmente terminé por conformarme a esa realidad, me aferré al hecho de al menos prevenir un evento en particular: mi muerte. Después de todo, mi primera visión fue esa, la última escena de mi vida. Infantilmente creí que por este don podría escapar de ella, todo estaría bien mientras me mantuviera alejada de hombre que sería mi verdugo. Pero a medida que pasaban los años e iba desarrollando mí habilidad, fui descubriendo más detalles, como por ejemplo que aquel joven rubio de ojos dorados sería el amor de vida aun cuando fuese el responsable de terminarla. La paradoja era simple, al menos en este momento:_

… _evitarlo hubiese sido evitar mi muerte… evitarlo hubiese sido evitar conocer el amor…_

_En este preciso instante puedo darme cuenta incluso que aun estando conciente de como moriría no fui capaz de hacer algo para salvarme de ese desenlace…_

_Tal vez porque nunca tuve una verdadera valoración sobre mi vida, en el sentido que todas las decisiones que he tomado desde el momento que escapé de mi prisión blanca me han llevado a esta coyuntura de mi existencia, al acto final de mi vida. Cada paso que he dado estuvo orientado no ha huir de ese hombre sino a acercarme cada vez más a él. _

_Sé que voy morir y nada de lo que haga o diga podrá librarme de esa suerte. Todo ha ocurrido como lo he visto… pero mi único consuelo está en abrazar las palabras que Esme me dijo hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, la diferencia entre la vida y la existencia. _

_Tal vez mi vida terminaría, pero mi existencia prevalecería porque él continuaría existiendo. Después de todo, la muerte no es un fin definitivo, al igual que el destino dependerá de las decisiones que tomamos y la percepción que tengamos de esta… _

_La sangre que escurre por mis heridas me debilita cada vez más, sé que no resistiré mucho tiempo…todo está ocurriendo como en mi visión: con mis últimas fuerzas puedo enfocar mis ojos hacia él. Su hermoso y pálido rostro refleja un dolor y sufrimiento insoportables; en un intento de controlarse muerde su puño izquierdo mientras se arrodilla a mi lado y con un cuidado absoluto me levanta del piso para darme un último abrazo. Sus ojos dorados brillan con fuerza, oscureciéndose paulatinamente… sé que desea beber la sangre que estoy perdiendo._

_Le sonrió como tantas veces para intentar calmarlo, odio verlo así y él lo sabe. Aunque he visto lo que pasará, mi propósito es convencerlo de que todo estará bien. Sé que moriré, pero mi existencia no terminará, mi amor por él me sobrevivirá y de ese modo continuaré existiendo en él… en su interior y al ser él un ser inmortal, viviré junto a él por siempre. _

_Veo como deja de morder su puño y lentamente comienza a inclinarse hacia uno de mis hombros. Siento sus fríos labios acariciar mi cuello, murmurando algo tan suavemente que por mi falta de sangre no soy capaz de entender y finalmente lo siento, el beso final sobre mi piel. Con mis últimas fuerza logró abrazarlo y con mi mano derecha acariciar sus cabellos mientras el entierra sus colmillos. _

_Mi nombre es Alice y esta es mi historia. _

_..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

Hola a todos!!!

Les presento mi nuevo proyecto… leí de una vez los cuatro libros y, lejos, el personaje que más me agradó fue Alice. Me parece que su historia, su habilidad y personalidad destacan a lo largo de toda la saga y por eso decidí escribir un finc donde ella fue la protagonista. Aviso desde ahora, para mi subir un cap es cosa seria les ruego paciencia… más de un semana no creo que me demore.

A continuación escribo el sumary más elaborado del finc:

Alice ha estado encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico por defender persistentemente que es capaz de ver el futuro por medio de visiones; estas, si bien no las puede controlar, le muestran eventos próximos a ocurrir. Dentro de estas escenas destacan dos historias que ha ido a lo largo de su vida siguiendo y parecen tener relación con su propio futuro. El único problema: los protagonistas son vampiros… Alice ha visto a los Cullen, vampiros que se alimentan de animales, y ha seguido desde primera fila la historia de amor entre Edward, uno de los miembros de este clan y una humana, Bella. Por otro lado ve a un vampiro angustiado por un pasado que ella desconoce, este debate continuamente entre dejar sus hábitos de bebedor de sangre humana por la de animales. Ella se terminó enamorando de él por medio de las visiones que tuvo de él, aun sabiendo que este sería su asesino…

Espero que este primer capitulo les halla gustado.

DarkHinata

Próximo cap:

_El vampiro pronto me encontraría…, esconderme dentro de un armario era lejos la estupidez más grande que se me había ocurrido, ahora no tendría ninguna segunda opción de escape. Continué mordiéndome el labio inferior para callar los sollozos que podrían delatarme aun a sabiendas que él sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero era lo único que podía hacer, si intentaba cerrar mis ojos vería una vez más como el cuerpo del doctor Kelly era despedazado en frente de mí, quien lo diría, mi insoportable y monótono doctor estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por mí. _


	2. El principio del Fin

**Cap 1**

**El principio del fin**

Alice miró el calendario sobre el escritorio.

_28 de Enero, 2009_

El ser capaz aun de identificar qué día era, de algún modo, la hacia sentir bien, hacerlo significaba que aun tenía algún contacto con el mundo exterior, con la realidad, lejos de ese horrible lugar en donde estaba confinada.

Luego de seis años, y apesar que conocía de memoria la oficina de su doctor, siempre la inspeccionaba cuidadosamente en vez de ponerle atención al hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio. Norman Kelly esta vestido igual que siempre, con una bata blanca, una camisa blanca, una horrible corbata y unos pantalones oscuros que combinaban con su aspecto solemne. Al considerarse ella una persona que le encantaba el buen vestir, no podía dejar de sentir un malestar al ver a ese hombre con la misma ropa una y otra vez, después de todo, aun encerrada en ese hospital para locos, Alice se negaba a olvidar su vida antes de ese lugar.

Sabía que hubo una época donde ella había sido libre...

Donde acompañaba asu madre a tiendas de ropa...

Donde podía cambiarse todas la veces que deseaba lo que estaba vistiendo...

Una niñez feliz, donde ella había sido concentida...

Intento concentrarse en algo menos doloroso cuando sintió un molesto picor en sus ojos. Su atención regresó a su inspección de la oficina en donde estaba, la cual no había cambiado desde ayer: la alfombra color café a sus pies, la silla donde se sentaba, el escrito que la separaba de su loquero lleno de papeles blancos con letras diminutas y un rectángulo que decía _DR. N, KELLY_; la silla detrás del escritorio donde este se sentaba, los diplomas colgados detrás de él, los libreros a cada lado de la puerta a su izquierda, la puerta de un armario casi escondida en una de las paredes y la ventana a su derecha. La vista daba hacia el patio del hospital, pero un árbol bloqueaba la posibilidad de ver algo más que pasto.

.- ¿Señorita Brandon?

Alice miró inexpresivamente al hombre simulando que había esto escuchandolo todo el tiempo. Sabía lo que le preguntaría _¿sabe por qué está acá?_ O _¿recuerda como llegó acá? _o su favorita _¿Cómo te has sentido?..._ odiaba esos interrogatorios siempre comenzaban igual y aun intentará tomarlos con humor de algún modo la hacían sentirse como si en realidad estuviera mal de la cabeza sin importar lo que respondiera.

.- ¿Sabe por qué está acá?

Esa era una pregunta capciosa para ella, al menos estaba segura de eso.

Sabía que existían más de una respuesta: el juicio de sus padres y, por supuesto, el de aquel doctor, siendo el elemento en común entre ambas posturas el hecho de que ella al afirmar que era capaz de ver cosas que aun no habían ocurrido significaba que algo estaba mal con su cabeza… ya que eso era absurdo.

Cuando era pequeña, sus padres la felicitaban por su imaginación, ella era capaz de inventar episodios y personas, relatar situaciones que de cierto modo les resultaba incómodamente familiares para después... Sin embargo, a medida que ella fue creciendo sus invenciones no se detenían y su insistencia hacia la defensa de que se trataban de cosas que iban a ocurrir, comenzaron a transformar el sentimiento de incomodidad de sus padres en algo más serio: temor. Ella no podía tener la razón, ya que eso sería ilógico, por lo tanto, había que encontrar una forma de racionalizar aquella situación.

Su padre como doctor y hombre de ciencia hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para sanar a su hija, la sometió a todos los exámenes existentes, convencido que el problema se hallaba ahí. Al ver que no había nada, fue el turno de su madre, quien como ama de casa ejemplar, mantuvo a su hija apartada de la opinión ajena, producto de esto ella estuvo encerrada gran parte de su infancia en su lujosa casa manteniéndola lejos de curiosos que pudieran ensuciar la reputación de su hija y, más importante aun, la de ella y su familia. Alice era _especial _y no era necesario que nadie más lo supiera.

Habían transcurrido seis años desde entonces, cuando el diagnostico de aquel doctor la condenó al encierro en ese hospital, su prisión blanca.

Esquizofrenia, esa era la explicación racional que ese hombre le dio a sus padres y estos aceptaron.

.- Supongo que es por que estoy loca, veo cosas que no son reales y avergüenzo a mis padres por eso

.- No Alice, estas enferma y tus padres desean que te recuperes, es por eso que dejaron momentáneamente en este sitio, para que te recuperes- dijo él con sus calmada voz, Alice observó resignada a su doctor, los años también habían pasado en él, su cabello castaño oscuro era casi blanco, su rostro tenía arrugas más visibles y su aspecto se había ido volviendo cada vez más serio- Alice dime, la nueva medicina a parado las imágenes?

.- No

Pudo ver la frustración en el rostro de su doctor.

.- Entonces dime, ¿Qué has visto ésta vez vampiros, asesinatos, accidentes?

Alice inclinó ligeramente a un costado su cabeza, en señal de sorpresa, si bien, últimamente ese era el tópico de sus visiones, la forma en que él lo había dicho no pudo dejarle de llamarle la atención.

.- Viste a ese Jasper o a Isabella?

.- Bella-corrigió ella- no le gusta que la llamen así

.- ¿viste a Bella transformarse en un vampiro?

.- Edward no quiere que eso ocurra- respondió casi indignada ella. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que explicarle eso?- aunque se lo prometió a los sujetos extraños encapuchados…- recordó casi en un susurro

.- Entonces, dime estos Cullen mataron a alguien?

.- Los Cullen **no son **esa clase de vampiros, ellos se alimentan con sangre de animales…

.-Alice… ¿no te das cuenta que mientras creas que todo ese mundo que has creado es más que un producto de tu subconsciente no podrás lograr ningún progreso?- la interrupción de su doctor fue repentina y tajante- Alice, mezclas la fantasía con la realidad

.- ¿Cómo sabe que no es real?

.- Por que no existen cosas tales como los vampiros Alice, no es lógico

.- Pero si lo es que personas coman a otras, que torturen a otras y despedacen a otras…

El doctor se vio claramente perturbado ante esas palabras.

.- Si te refieres a los crímenes ocurridos las últimas semanas… Alice, ya te lo expliqué, el canibalismo es una conducta anormal de algunas tribus aborígenes, sectas religiosas y enfermos mentales…

.-Entonces yo también puedo hacerlo?

.-Tu situación es distinta Alice, tu lo sabes… ahora, me dirás quien te contó acerca de los asesinatos?

Hace seis sesiones atrás cuando ella describió la muerte de tres personas en una ciudad cercana al hospital. Estos, misteriosamente, se llevaron acabo en el tiempo estipulado por ella, causaron que las sesiones semanales se transformaran en diarias.

.- Si le digo como lo supe se molestará… contestó ella hundiéndose en su incómoda silla y haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña

.- Alice, sólo existen dos respuestas lógicas: tú cometiste esos crímenes, lo cual es imposible ya que estabas en tu habitación o que el asesino te lo haya dicho antes de cometer los delitos, lo cual significaría que él trabaja en el hospital… ¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto?

.- Descuide, él que mato a esas personas no trabaja en el hospital… sin embargo mañana vendrá a darnos una visita…- lo sombrío de sus palabras provocaron una mirada de horror en el hombre, la cual le causó algo de risa.

Se arrepintió en seguida de su treta.

.- Estoy bromeando- confesó mientras se podía de pie. De vez en cuando le gustaba volver a ser ella misma, una joven alegre y llena de energía, no una enferma mental encerrada en un psiquiátrico por el resto de sus días- no tiene gracia que me crea cuando miento y no cuando le digo la verdad doctor… - lo retó mientras se paseaba por la oficina- creo que ya es hora de que me vengan a buscar

De inmediato una enfermera entró a la habitación, Alice la reconoció en seguida, se trataba de Sandra una de las pocas personas que le gustaba seguirle la corriente y conversar con ella aunque fuese en un tono de broma.

.- Perdón la interrupción doctor Kelly, pero la señorita Brandon debe volver a su habitación

.- Tu sentido de la audición es tan admirable como siempre Alice- comentó él mientras intentaba recomponerse del pequeño susto

Alice lo miró una vez más inexpresivamente antes de abandonar la habitación junto a la enfermera.

Seis años iban desde que sus padres la habían encerrado en ese sitio, seis años condenada a vivir bajo una horrible y monótona rutina, en búsqueda de una cura para su inexistente enfermedad… quien diría que salirse de los parámetros de lo que la sociedad denominaba como "normal" podría tener repercusiones tan drásticas como las que ella tenía que afrontar.

.- Dime Alice, ¿ese tal Jasper vendrá a buscarte o no?- Sandra comenzó a hablarle cuando ya se encontraban alejadas de la oficina del doctor, Alice la vio de reojo, tal como lo había previsto, ella se había teñido su cabello de color caramelo.

.- No- contestó ella- eso es bueno, significa que continuaré viva…

.- Pero no es él el amor de tu vida?- preguntó sorprendida

.- Si lo es- aceptó mientras esperaba que Sandra abriera su habitación- pero no olvides que él también es un vampiro y uno de los come personas no animales, aunque está intentando dejarlo

Sandra comenzó a reírse. Alice sabía que ella consideraba todas sus visiones como alucinaciones y que no la consideraba menos cuerda de lo que sus padres pensaba que estaba, aun así el hecho que la escuchara le permitía relajarse… al contrario que el doctor Kelly, Sandra no la analizando o juzgando, ella simplemente la escuchaba y comentaba… a lo largo de los años se había convertido en uno de los pilares más importantes que le permitían mantener su fortaleza en ese sitio.

.-pues déjame decirte que tu gusto para los hombres es realmente malo- no pudo evitar reír, ella precisamente no había sido muy afortunada en el tema… al menos hasta hace poco, cuando conoció a un hombre honrado y estable, es mismo que le había propuesto matrimonio hacia menos de un año. Sujeto que conoció gracias a un consejo de ella, por cierto.

Alice entró a su habitación, mientras Sandra le sonreía

.- Tu no deberías estar en este lugar Alice- le comentó la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta- ganarías millones si fueras una escritora ¿sabes? O consejera sentimental…

.- Es una lastima que lo que digo es verdad y no producto de mi imaginación- respondió mientras se recostaba en su cama y jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello negro con un aire desinteresado.

Sandra suspiró con cierta lastima al escuchar esas palabras, conocía a Alice desde el principio, cuando ella fue internada a la edad de 12 años hace ya seis años atrás, ahora ella se había transformado en toda una mujer.

.- Por cierto- comentó ella- no me dijiste nada respecto a mi cabello

.- Se ve sensacional- respondió ella sentándose y sonriéndole- pero no te lo cortes, no se verá bien

Sandra la vio extrañada.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que lo iba ha hacer?

.- No sólo veo vampiros, asesinatos y accidentes- contestó- ante todo, veo el futuro Sandra y por eso sé que si te cortas el pelo se verá mal, lo vi por casualidad esta mañana.

Sandra rió algo nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras, si no fuera por el hecho que ella sabía que Alice estaba enferma podría jurar que ella estaba diciendo la verdad por la confianza con la que hablaba de su supuesta habilidad.

-.-

_**La sangre que escurre por mis heridas me debilita cada vez más, sé que no resistiré mucho tiempo… con mis últimas fuerzas puedo enfocar mis ojos hacia él. Su hermoso y pálido rostro refleja un dolor y sufrimiento insoportables; en un intento de controlarse muerde su puño izquierdo mientras se arrodilla a mi lado y, con un cuidado absoluto, me levanta del piso para darme un último abrazo. Sus ojos dorados son ahora negros… sé que desea beber la sangre que estoy perdiendo.**_

_**Veo como deja de morder su puño y lentamente comienza a inclinarse hacia uno de mis hombros. Siento sus fríos labios acariciar mi cuello, murmurando algo tan suavemente que, tal vez por mi falta de sangre, no soy capaz de entender y finalmente lo siento, el beso final sobre mi piel. Con mis últimas fuerza logró abrazarlo y con mi mano derecha acariciar sus cabellos mientras el entierra sus colmillos.** _

Alice abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras intentaba con su mano bloquear el persistente rayo de sol que alumbraba directamente sobre sus ojos; este, al igual que todas las mañanas, se filtra por las persianas de la ventana frente a su cama anunciándole que ya es hora de despertar. Mientras se incorpora pausadamente, antes de salir de su cama, intenta visualizar una vez más el rostro del protagonista de su sueño, hacía casi dos semanas que no tenía ninguna visión relacionada con él, daba gracias de aun recordaba con claridad su primera visión, al punto tal de ser capaz de soñar con ella.

Como siempre el hermoso rostro de Jasper la hacía sentirse algo intimidada, a pesar de las casi imperceptibles cicatrices que tenía en el, este no dejaba de ser para ella el ser más perfecto que había visto. Con los años, el hecho de estar enamorada de alguien que aun no conocía no era problema para ella, al menos no tanto como el hecho que este se tratara de un vampiro excombatiente bebedor de sangre humana con un aire deprimido y en busca de la redención. Nada importaba, sólo el hecho que ella lo amaba. Y gracias a las visiones que había tenido de él desde entonces podía afirmar que lo conocía mejor que nadie y nada podría convencerla de lo contrario, aun cuando Alice sabía que su príncipe de ojos dorados sería el responsable de su muerte.

Mientras miraba su monótona y blanca habitación Alice agradecía para sí misma el ser capaz de tener su don después de todo eran su escape de su horrible realidad, le daba fuerza para resistir su encierro, aunque no todas sus visiones eran agradable y relacionadas con Jasper o a los Cullen y Bella.

Era una lástima que no fuera capaz de controlar su habilidad, las visiones nunca tenía un patrón o explicación, simplemente veía eventos relacionados con ellos, gracias a eso, aun así, ella se había dado cuenta los personajes en sus visiones se trataban de vampiros. Claro que el hecho de verlos beber sangre, correr a una velocidad increíble y tener una fuerza sobrehumana, fueron pistas bastante claves para su descubrimiento.

En el caso de los Cullen, le encantaba tener visiones sobre Edward y Bella. Para Alice su relación era la historia de amor más maravillosa de todos los tiempos. En particular le encantaba ver a Bella, era una muchacha sensacional, su valentía, persistencia y personalidad le había permitido contra todo pronóstico ganar el corazón de un solitario vampiro, el cual además de sentir por ella un amor y pasión inimaginables, sentía un grado de obsesión hacia la sangre, siendo esta como una droga para él, lo cual le obligaba a tener que luchar cada instante que se encontraba a su lado. Cada obstáculo que ambos habían enfrentado lo habían superado exitosamente, Alice no podía dejar de suspirar soñadoramente cuando veía a esos dos. Sin embargo, lo que más le confundía eran las visiones donde Bella era transformada en vampiro, ya que hasta el momento ninguna de ella de había cumplido, Bella continuaba siendo humana en la visión siguiente. Con el tiempo ella finalmente logró entender que eso ocurría cuando Edward comenzaba a considerar la idea de transformarla, principalmente por la insistencia de ella, pero siempre lograba resistir. Hasta el momento, Bella nunca estuvo más cerca de lograr su objetivo cuando hace unos meses atrás unos misteriosos vampiros de capas grises y negras fueron a visitar sorpresivamente a los Cullen, al parecer unos de los jefes de ese extraño grupo quedó fascinado con ella al no poder leer sus pensamientos, su atracción hacia ella llegó al punto de exigirle a Edward que para la próxima visita a su casa ella estuviese convertida bajo pena de muerte de no ser ese el caso. Si bien las cosas habían estado un poco tensas después de eso, la vida de la familia Cullen volvía a su ritmo normal y la relación entre Bella y Edward también, llegando al acuerdo que después de la graduación de ambos del instituto, Bella sería finalmente convertida. Alice había tenido, días después, una visión en donde esos sujetos regresaban, pero su objetivo no era Bella, sino más bien un grupo de vampiros que habían atacado a los Cullen. No estaba segura sobre la identidad de ese grupo de vampiros, pero a juzgar por su influencia en las decisiones de los Cullen, debían ser importantes.

Las visiones relacionas con Jasper eran otra historia, le torturaba y tranquilizaba verlas. Sus intentos fallidos por dejar de beber humana le rompía el corazón, pero su insistencia por volver a intentarlo le daba esperanza de que sus ojos rojos pudieran transformarse algún día en aquellos dulces dorados que la observaban en su lecho de muerte. Pero todo terminaba siendo un círculo vicioso: cuando regresaba al lado de Peter y Charlotte, volvía a sus hábitos de asesino, pero cuando los dejaba, intentaba beber sólo de animales. Desde que tenía ocho años había visto la lucha de Jasper contra su instinto. Desde que tenía ocho años, ella había estado enamorada de él... aun cuando sabía que este la terminaría matando algún día.

_**Sandra entró sin tocar sorprendiéndome**_

_**.- Feliz cumpleaños Alice- me dijo mientras abría la persiana- hoy tienes visita, tus padres han venido a verte**_

Un repentino dolor de cabeza la perturbó luego de ver esas imágenes. Últimamente sus visiones se habían vuelto algo dolorosas, especialmente cuando estas tenían poca diferencia de tiempo la una de a otra… Sobó con cuidado su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos para eliminar el dolor, lo mejor sería pensar en lo que acaba de ver: hoy era su cumpleaños. Alice se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había olvidado esa fecha. Si bien aun podía reconocer que día era, de cierto modo, ningún día tenía valor para ella, todos eran iguales: se despertaba, Sandra la iba a buscar, la llevaba a un cuarto de baño, se bañaba peinaba su largo cabello negro, se ponía el buzo blanco limpio que esta colgado, Sandra luego la llevaba a desayunar, tomaba la medicina que le daba, y la llevaban de regreso a su habitación donde podía leer, escribir, dibujar o simplemente esperar hasta que fuese hora de almorzar, Sandra veía a buscarla, comía y tomaba la medicina, luego regresaba a su habitación hasta que Sandra volvía a buscarla para estar una hora en una secesión con el doctor Kelly, luego Sandra la llevaba a su habitación y esperaba que fuese hora de cenar, la cual se la llevaban a su habitación a diferencia del resto de las comidas, tomaba luego su medicina y esperaba que fuese hora de ir la baño a tomar una ducha antes de acostarse, se pondría el camisón sin manga hasta la rodilla blanco que le daban como ropa de dormir y era guiada por Sandra a su habitación una última vez para irse a dormir. Lo único que alteraba ese horario era sus peticiones para ir al baño. Por petición de sus padres, ella no tenía ningún contacto con ningún paciente. Cuando no estaba Sandra, una enfermera joven pelirroja y silenciosa la reemplazaba. Hace seis años esa era su vida.

De no ser por sus visiones, probablemente ella hubiese verdaderamente perdido la razón en ese sitio.

Caminó hacia la ventana para subir la persiana, al hacerlo no pudo dejar de sentir una sensación de molestia al encontrarse de frente a los barrotes blancos que le impedía abrirla y poder sentir el aire fresco del exterior. ¿Valía realmente la pena continuar con esta tortura? Ella no estaba loca, no tenía ninguna enfermedad mental y, sobre todo, ella no pertenecía a ese sitio.

Seis años

Adoraba sus visiones, se sentía especial al saber que era capaz de ver lo que podría ocurrir, pero ¿el precio no era demasiado? Negar su don hace ya mucho no le parecía una deslealtad hacia sí misma, más bien era una obstinación…

Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza dentro de poco sería historia, pero el dolor en su corazón parecía que nunca terminaría.

-.-

Su madre se veía tan espectacular como el año anterior, una vez al año ella la honraba con su presencia, el día de su cumpleaños. La melena azabache de ella estaba tan bien cuidada como la recordaba de la última vez; si bien podía distinguir algunas arrugas en su rostro, ella lucía joven para su edad. Vestía un elegante conjunto blanco y al parecer en su bolso guardaba lo que sería su regalo, lo cual era algo nuevo.

Alice observó la habitación de visitas, al contrario que el resto del hospital esta tenía otros colores, un verde pálido decoraba las paredes y las flores en los floreros traían un poco de vida al lugar. La mesa en el centro de la habitación, sin embargo, lograba destruir la atmosfera de armonía, su color blanco la traía de regreso a su situación: era una paciente, debía estar a distancia de los visitantes, ella debía sentarse a un extremo y estar separada de ellos por una mesa…

.- Tu cabello se ve precioso hija, ¿estas usando el acondicionador que te envié?

.- Sí mamá, te lo agradezco- contestó sonriéndole- espero que algún día llegue a tener un cabello como tú…

.- Nada de eso querida- dijo ella mientras tomaba sus manos que descansaba sobre la mesa del cuarto de visitas- Tu cabello se quedará largo

Alice sonrió una vez más. De no ser por su padre, su madre se dejaría el mismo largo que ella. Ella, por su parte, era obligada por órdenes de su madre a llevar largo su cabello, aun cuando se sentiría más cómoda usando un peinado más corto.

.- Dieciocho años- suspiró su madre sacándola de sus meditación- Alice ya eres toda una mujer…- la miró tan intensamente que le fue fácil adivinar lo que le diría a continuación- hija ¿no crees que ya es hora que dejes esa pequeña locura tuya? Estás desperdiciándote encerrada en este hospital, me gustaría lucirte en frente de todos, Alice… por favor, dale a tu madre ese capricho…

Ahora recordaba con claridad el motivo porque olvidaba esa fecha, la visita de sus padres y su poco tacto con todo. Con el tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que su madre no la extrañaba, en lo absoluto, lo que añoraba tener a su lado era la idea de ella… una muñeca para lucir frente a otros…

.- ¿Dónde está papá?

.- Hablando con el doctor Kelly encanto- respondió algo decepcionada- ¿quieres ver tu regalo?

Aunque odiara aceptarlo, sí quería. Si existían algunas semejanzas con su progenitora, estas éstas relacionadas con su amor hacía lo nuevo. Recordaba que, antes de ser enviada a ese hospital, le encantaba ir de compras con su mamá, la ropa nueva era el único gusto que compartía con ella.

.- Sé que no puedes usar nada fuera del uniforme pero… hablé con Sandra y llegamos al acuerdo que puedes usar esto de noche, es una excepción ya que no todos los días cumples dieciocho- confesó ella mientras le alcanzaba el paquete guardado en su bolso

Envuelto en un papel dorado, un paquete rectangular de mediano tamaño, parecía ser su obsequio. Alice miró cuidadosamente el regalo, dio gracias a su cabeza que le haya permitido que todo eso fuese sorpresa para ella y que ninguna inoportuna visión hubiese arruinado todos los sentimientos de alegría y expectación que experimentaba en esos instantes. Abrió con rapidez el elaborado paquete y a continuación la caja color blanco: en su interior había un vestido color blanco.

.- Tenía que ser blanco- se lamentó ella- pero estoy segura que es mil veces mejor que los aburridos buzos que te obligan a usar.

Alice asintió. Ese vestido era precioso, mangas largas sueltas, un escote redondo que probablemente dejaría a la vista mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar, el largo era probablemente hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Al tacto la tela era agradablemente suave y podía sentir en ella le olor del sol, del exterior.

.- Gracias mamá- dijo emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado- me encanta

.- Te lo probarás más tarde, ahora debes esconderlo- le dijo ella mientras tomaba el papel dorado y la caja, ahora vacía, y los guardaba una vez más en su bolso- esto es un regalo entre mujeres, guárdalo debajo de tu ropa.

Alice asintió mientras obedecía.

.- Alice, hija, por favor prométeme que este será el último cumpleaños que pases en este sitio- a diferencia de veces anteriores, Alice pudo distinguir un grado sincero de angustia en la voz de su madre- te extraño… tu padre y yo te extrañamos… te estas perdiendo una vida haya afuera querida

Seis años.

Seis años insistiendo en la autenticidad de su don no le había traído nada más de soledad y rechazo… las palabras de su madre nunca le había sonado tan cierta, como ahora, la posibilidad de irse de ese horrible lugar era una idea tentadora; su madre tenía razón, ella era una mujer ahora ¿y si supuestas visiones eran un simple producto de su imaginación?

No

Jasper era real, al igual que Edward y Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme, todos ellos eran reales, pero la idea de que todo se tratara se un sueño era agradable, podría salir de esa cárcel incolora… ¿Y si aceptaba que todo no era cierto aun sabiendo que lo era? Mentir era una opción que cobraba fuerza últimamente, aun que sentía de alguna forma que estaría traicionando todo lo que ella había estado defendiendo pero ¿Conocería alguna vez a los personajes de sus visiones? ¿Moría en los brazos de un vampiro? Encerrada en ese lugar era poco probable. Darse por vencida en ese aspecto no sería una mala opción, podía simplemente aceptar que todo eso era en realidad producto de su subconsciente, al como le repetía una y pora vez su doctor, debía guardar silencio, tal como Sandra le decía siempre, ella sería una excelente escritora, quien sabe. Lo único cierto sería que estaría afuera de ese lugar, junto a sus frívola madre y su padre, probablemente tendría que tomar molestas medicinas el resto de su vida, pero eso sería un mal menor, estaría afuera. ¿Su obstinación valía más que eso?

.- Tal vez así será mamá- respondió ella produciendo un evidente entusiasmo en su madre, el cual no pasó a mayores por la entrada de su padre a la habitación de visitas.

.- Papá- saludó ella parándose de su asiento

.- Hija- contestó este mientras le sonreía un poco, al contrario que ella y su madre, su padre no era un hombre efusivo- veo que no has crecido… tal parece que serás igualmente baja que tu madre

.- lo dices como si fuese algo malo- sonrió la susodicha mientras tomaba su bolso y le dedicaba una sonrisa- te dejaré a solas con tu padre… Alice espero que lo que me dijiste sea cierto, cielo

.- Yo también mamá

Le envió un beso antes de abandonar la habitación. Alice tomó una vez más asiento cuando vio que su padre tomaba el lugar anteriormente usado por su madre. Al contrario que ella, él se veía tan imperturbable como siempre.

.- Luces bien- dijo rompiendo el silencio- te pareces a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad

.- Gracias

.- Kelly me dijo que la medicina no ha tenido efecto

Como siempre, su conversación tomó la misma dirección: su condición médica.

.- Me ha dolido la cabeza- comentó quedadamente- pero creo que me está haciendo efecto

.- Explícate…- notó algo de interés, algo inusual en su padre

.- He estado pensando cosas que anteriormente no he considerado- dijo ella- principalmente cuando estaba con mamá… creo que es hora que deje de insistir en eso de las visiones, quiero regresar a casa, papá

-.-.-

.- Entonces ¿cómo te has sentido?- el doctor lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio, al igual de su aburrida oficina, al igual que la vista desde la ventana de su oficina. Lo único distinto era la fecha en el calendario _30 de Enero _

.- Los dolores de cabeza se han vuelto más molestos de lo usual- contestó luego de meditar con cuidado sus palabras, después de todo, para salir de ese lugar tendría que engañar a varias personas, empezando por su molesto loquero

.- ¿Cuán ha menudo sufres de estos dolores?

Alice miró directamente a los ojos al su doctor, debía parecer convincente.

.- Generalmente luego de las alucinaciones

Tal como lo esperaba, Kelly quedó por unos instantes perplejo ante sus últimas palabras. Se acomodó sus lentes antes de reanudar la conversación, mientras que ella le sonreía inocentemente desde su asiento, como si nada nuevo sucediese.

.- Explícame el cambio en tu apreciación Alice

.- Seis años doctor- dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus manos en su regazo- hoy se cumplen seis años en este hospital y debo admitir que estoy alcanzando mi límite- intentó con todas sus fuerzas no quebrar su voz- ayer mi madre me pidió que esa fuese la última vez que celebraba mi cumpleaños aquí… ¿sabe? Creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella. Estas visiones o alucinaciones, como usted quiera llamarlas deben ser sólo fantasías ¿verdad?, los vampiros son cosa de cuentos nada más… lo que quiero decir es que sé que no soy un peligro para nadie, eso es un hecho, ambos sabemos que el motivo por el que estoy aquí es la imagen de mis padres… permítame terminar- al notar que su doctor desea interrumpirla se apresuró al pedirle terminar su idea, si iba abandonar la causa por la que había luchado por tanto tiempo, deseaba hacer en el menor tiempo posible lo cual significaba que lo menos que quería era entrar en discusión por las verdaderas que la mantenían confinada en esa prisión- me rindo, guardaré silencio… lo que quiera que sea que veo en mi cabeza es algo personal, ¿nadie se enojará si no insisto más en ello, verdad?

.- Alice, tus padres te enviaron aquí porque están preocupados por tu bienestar…

.- doctor- lo interrumpió ella sonriéndole- Prometo no estar promulgando a los siete vientos mis inversiones, me comportaré como alguien normal… ahora sé, entiendo la diferencia entre lo ficticio y lo real ¿puedo irme o no?

.- Tu progreso ha sido admirable, pero Alice la esquizofrenia no se cura sólo con convicción, necesitarás medicina y terapias…

.- ¿Puedo irme de aquí?

Vio expectante como su doctor se retiraba sus lentes y comenzaba escribir algo.

.- Hagamos un trato Alice, dos semanas: estarás en observación durante dos semanas y si en ese tiempo eres capaz de comportarte según tu nueva perspectiva hablaré con tu padre…

Alice sonrió radiantemente, ¿lo había conseguido? ¿Tan sencillo era?

.- Pero todavía hay más- le advirtió él antes que esta comenzará a saltar de alegría- Alice debes decir como supiste lo referente al asesino serial, no hablaré con nadie si no solucionamos ese asunto.

Sabía en su interior que no podía ser tan sencillo…

.- No te quiero presionar, podemos hablar de eso mañana…

.- no me creerá si le digo que fue sólo una coincidencia?

.- Sabes la respuesta Alice- respondió él- estamos hablando de un asesino, si he mantenido en secreto la información que me diste es porque desconozco tu fuente y acéptemelo, si le digo al detective que una de mis pacientes tuvo una visión del futuro respecto a eso, probablemente enviaría una carta a mis superiores para que me internarán aquí

.- Seríamos compañeros- comentó provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del doctor

.- Prefiero seguir siendo tu doctor, está bien llamaré a Sandra… Alice? ALICE!!!!

_**Llovía con fuerza, me abracé a mí misma para detener el temblor de mi cuerpo, mi precioso vestido de cumpleaños estaba casi por completo teñido de sangre, sangre ajena de pacientes, mi enfermera Sandra y del doctor Kelly… dentro de poco también de la mía. La alarma de incendios continuaba sonando a lo lejos… el intento de pedir ayuda del doctor de Kelly no había dado resultado, nadie había llegado a ayudar.**_

_**.- Puedo olerte…**_

_**El vampiro pronto me encontraría, esconderme dentro de un armario era lejos la estupidez más grande que se me había ocurrido, ahora no tendría ninguna segunda opción de escape. Continué mordiéndome el labio inferior para callar los sollozos que podrían delatarme aun a sabiendas que él sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero era lo único que podía hacer, si intentaba cerrar mis ojos vería una vez más como el cuerpo del doctor Kelly era despedazado en frente de mí, quien lo diría, mi insoportable y monótono doctor estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por mí. **_

_**.- Te voy a encontrar…**_

_**¿No se suponía que debía morir a manos de Jasper? ¿Qué significaba esto? El temido asesino múltiple que estaba amenazando Washington resultó ser un grupo de vampiros, todos distintos a los que ella conocía en sus visiones. Más allá de alimentarse de personas, estos eran crueles y brutales, de alguna forma parecían entusiasmados con el hecho de matar, como si todo fuese algo nuevo para ellos… del grupo sólo dos vampiros se comportaban más controladamente, sin dejar se ser igualmente de crueles que el resto, estos a simple vista eran los líderes y uno de ellos estaba apunto de matarla.**_

_**.- Te encontré!**_

.- Alice!

La voz de Sandra la trajo de golpe a la realidad. La visión que acababa de tener había sido demasiado cruda, aun podía ver los cuerpos destrozados de los pacientes y enfermeras por lo pasillos mientras huía, el sacrificio del doctor Kelly, Sandra siendo mordida por vampiros… todo era un collage de imágenes que estaban nublando aun sus ideas. Debía advertirles… aun cuando eso significará pasar de por vida en ese lugar, tenían que estar preparados para ese ataque, aun cuando no estaba segura si serían capaces de detener a ese grupo de vampiros.

.- Alice, reacciona por favor!… ¿¡qué sucedió doctor!?

.- estamos conversando cuando de repente sus ojos se quedaron mirando al vacío, no reacciona, pareciera como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio… debe ser la medicina que está tomando… ¡Alice!

Sandra se encontraba frente a ella sacudiéndola por sus hombros en al parecer un intento para hacerla reaccionar; su generalmente calmado doctor estaba visiblemente alterado a su lado mientras hablaba por el citófono pidiendo una camilla.

¿Había tenido una visión mientras estaba hablando con alguien? Eso era nuevo, habitualmente ella tenía sus episodios cuando dormía o estaba sola en su habitación. Algo estaba cambiando… el dolor de cabeza hizo su aparición cuando cerró sus ojos.

.- mi cabeza…- se quejó deteniendo la acción de Sandra y atrayendo la atención de Kelly- basta por favor…

.- Alice! Dime que sucedió…

.- doctor…- tenía que advertirles sobre lo que había visto, aun así dudo unos instante- sé que suena a locura pero tiene que creerme- adiós a su plan de salida de su prisión blanca, adiós a la oportunidad de volver a tener una vida normal, en eso pensaba mientras decía lo que debía decir- el asesino… el asesino viene para acá!, va a atacar el hospital, tiene que creerme por favor! Mañana, tarde en la noche… no es un solo sujeto son varios y vienen para acá!

Vio enseguida una mirada de lástima por parte de Kelly, evidentemente no me creyó. Miró entonces a Sandra, pero en sus ojos vio la misma compasión: Alice la loca. Maldijo sobresaltando a mis espectadores, decir malas palabras no iba conmigo.

.- Sé que creen que mis visiones son locuras y fantasías, pero les ruego! Los pacientes y todo el personal será masacrado, tienen que creerme!!!- no quiso revelar el detalle que se trataba de un grupo de vampiros desquiciados y al parecer hambrientos en un vano intento de sonar lo más racional que le era posible ser- Sandra, tienes que creerme esto es serio!!

.- Llévala a su habitación…

.- Demonios doctor!!- dijo esta vez desesperada- estoy diciendo la verdad! La última vez estuve en lo correcto, el asesino viene para acá!!- se safó violentamente del agarre de Sandra provocando que esta se cayera y abalanzó donde estaba el doctor- gente inocente va morir!! Será una masacre, incluso usted y Sandra morirán!

.- Alice- dijo este sujetándola de sus brazos- esto es una reacción de defensa de tus alucinaciones, al intentar abandonarlas estas han actuado con mayor fuerza en su cabeza de lo común, tienes que calmarte y recordar lo que acabamos de conversar…

.- doctor por favor- rogó comenzando a llorar de desesperación- mañana, en la noche, el hospital será atacado por el asesino… son varios sujetos y van a matar a todo lo que cruce por su camino… tiene que creerme… mañana en la noche- intentó recordar más detalles- lloverá… mañana lloverá en la noche!!

.-Ha sufrido un ataque de histeria, suminístrenle calmantes y llévenla a su cuarto- Kelly dio las ordenes rápidamente a los enfermeros que recién habían entrado a su oficina- cuanto lo siento Alice

.- No estoy loca!!- gritó esta volteándose en busca de Sandra, esta se había puesto de pie mientras estaba cubriéndose su boca, al parecer su escena la había a llorar, nunca la había visto así, ni ella misma recordaba haber actuado así antes- Sandra, por favor mañana no vengas- le pidió derrotada mientras la sujetaban y ponían un inyección en su brazo- doctor no venga… mañana atacarán… masacre…- las palabras se volvían pesadas, al igual que sus parpados- asesinos… no quiero morir aquí… _Jasper_- debía continuar luchando, se suponía que Jasper sería su verdugo, no ese sicópata vampiro, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y reinició su lucha- Mañana en la noche vendrá el asesino y hará una masacre!!! Doctor, Sandra tienen que creerme!

Un nuevo pinchazo la debilitó aun más, sintió como sus piernas ya no eran capaces de soportar su propio peso… lo último que vio fue a su enfermera preferida llorando a lagrima viva…

-.-

.- ¿Alice?

La voz de Sandra, reconoció ella mientras intentaba reincorporarse inútilmente sobre su cama, su cuerpo pesaba y se sentía algo mareada.

.- La droga que te dieron ayer fue demasiada, el doctor Kelly estaba preocupado cuando supo que aun no recuperabas el conocimiento- le explicó- apuesto que quieres bañarte, luego te traeré algo de comer…

A decir verdad quería, por un extraño motivo se sentía sucia… su pequeña lucha con los enfermeros tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso.

La luz del crepúsculo se asomaba por su ventana, ya era de tarde al parecer… pero algo no cuadraba, Sandra le comentó que se había demorado en recuperar el conocimiento…

.- Que hora es Sandra?

.- pronto anochecerá- respondió ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- hablaremos más tarde, después de tu baño y de que te laves la boca… te quiero mucho Alice pero déjame confesarte que apestas un poco

Demasiado agotada para refutar eso, Alice simplemente sonrió y permitió que la ayudara a caminar hacia su baño personal. El baño de tina fue realmente reparador, perdió la noción del tiempo y realidad mientras dejaba que el agua tibia mojara su cuerpo. No fue hasta que Sandra regresó a buscarla que comenzó a unir sus ideas. Mecánicamente se vistió, el camisón que le se puso era distinto a los que estaba acostumbrada a usar, este era más suave y las mangas largas eran sueltas… de regreso a su habitación todo se hacía más claro.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza en primer lugar? Recordó su reunión con el doctor Kelly, su conversación respecto al acuerdo para salir del hospital… se detuvo de golpe: la visión del hospital siendo atacado, ella escondida temerosa en un armario.

.- Sandra ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?

.- Más de un día completo Alice, te juro que los idiotas que te sedaron ya no trabajan más aquí… ¿Sucede algo, estas pálida?

Alice miró su camisón, pero este no era un camisón de dormir, era el vestido que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, el mismo vestido que usaba en su visión.

.- Sandra tienes que irte de aquí

.- Alice- suspiró ella- vas ha insistir en lo de ayer?

.- Sandra recuerda que tuve razón cuando te dije que tu madre tendría un accidente, cuando tu novio te proponía matrimonio, el robo a tu casa, tu aumento de sueldo, lo horrible que se te ve el cabello con ese corte que estas usando- intentó sonar calmada, lo menos que quería era que la pusieran inconciente de nuevo y si no iba a ser capaz de salvarse y salvar al resto de los pacientes del hospital, al menos haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a su única amiga- Sandra, sean coincidencias o no, por favor concédeme esto: vete de aquí cuanto puedas.

Sandra nunca olvidaría el día en que conoció a Alice Brandon. Según lo que le habían explicado ella era un acaso especial y su nueva tarea sería supervisarla sólo a ella. No podía negar que le sorprendió que su ahora único paciente se tratara se una niña de doce años y que a su parecer esta estuviera perfectamente sana. El diagnóstico le parecía demasiado fantástico _esquizofrenia: la paciente insiste en la veracidad de sus alucinaciones, considerándolas como (cito) "visiones" de episodios o eventos aun no ocurridos… defiende la existencia de criaturas como vampiros, creando relatos sobre estas… sostiene que morirá a manos de uno de ellos… se niega aceptar la ficción, decisión de sus padres la envían a una institución psiquiatrita para evitar futuros incidentes. _Eso había leído en el reporte.

Alice resultó ser una niña llena de vida e irradiaba alegría, era obediente y educada, si bien le costó acostumbrarse a la rutina, no fue nunca un problema. Le resultó imposible no involucrarse con ella. Ha medida que el tiempo pasaba ella le iba contando acerca de sus alucinaciones, las cuales eran dignas de ser consideras como cuentos; lo que siempre le llamó la atención fue la mirada y la voz que utilizaba cuando le hablaba de uno de sus personajes, aquel que supuestamente la mataría: Jasper. Alice dejaba de ser una niña soñadora, se transformaba en una mujer enamorada. En eso ella había coincidido con su diagnostico ya que la única explicación racional para que una niña se enamorara de una invención a tal extremo era que ella creyera que esta era real. Pero los años pasaron y a medida que su protegida crecía e iba conociendo su relación con sus padres el hecho de su confinamiento parecía ser cada vez más absurdo. Se aventuraba incluso a aceptar que sus "visiones" no eran tan ficticias como se suponían que debían ser. Aun recordaba el revuelo que Alice causó cuando comenzó a relatar crímenes que luego se concretaban…

Ahora esto… ¿tendría razón? Como su enfermera debía mantener una postura profesional e imperturbable pero, el haber estado tanto añosa su lado le hacía difícil actuar de ese modo.

.- No quiero que hagas una escena como ayer-le pidió mientras abría la puerta de la habitación- hagamos un trato, tu te comportas disfrutas tu regalo de cumpleaños y te vas a dormir. Mientras que yo me voy a mi casa y mañana temprano vengo a despertarte como todos los días

Alice le sonrió

.- me parece un trato excelente

.- El doctor Kelly me regañará mañana pero todo sea para mantenerte lejos de las drogas y calmantes- dijo resignada- que descanses pequeña

.- Sabes que eres mi única amiga- comentó ella

.- y tu eres mi paciente preferida

.- Soy la única que tienes- dijo divertida al sentarse en su cama recién estirada

Sandra le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Al escuchar la cerradura Alice se puso de pie, una preocupación menos. Sólo le quedaba esperar… esperar que ese grupo de vampiros cayera sobre el hospital y masacraran todo a su paso, incluyéndola a ella. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, levantó la persiana y a través de los barrotes observó el cielo nocturno… las gruesas nubes anticipaban una inminente lluvia, la misma lluvia que había oído en su visión ¿Sandra estaría a salvo? ¿Y doctor Kelly, le hará creído aunque sea un poco? Tal vez pidió que reforzaran la seguridad o algo, lo único que estaba a su alcance era rogar por eso, por un milagro.

Odiaba estar de pie con tantas cosas en la cabeza, regresó a su cama y se sentó. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? La espera y la ansiedad la estaban sofocando. Iba a haber una matanza y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que esperarla… nadie le había creído…

Una repentina punzada en cabeza la atacó sorpresivamente

_**No podía moverme, el temor y el asombro no permitían que reaccionara, asomada por la puerta entreabierta permanecía escondida en el armario, desde ahí podía estar completamente segura que a unos metros de mí estaba Carlisle Cullen, una de mis supuestas fantasías estaba protegiéndome del vampiro que hace unos momentos estuvo persiguiéndome y apunto de matarme. Carlisle se veía idéntico como lo veía en mis visiones, alto, rubio, increíblemente apuesto y pálido… No estaba segura que demonios estaba sucediendo ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿Coincidencia? **_

_**Ambos vampiros estaban en una posición de ataque. **_

_**.- Esa chica es mi presa- la voz de mi asechador me congeló la sangre, tanto él como Carlisle sabían que estaba en el armario- si no quieres morir te aconsejo que te vayas, tengo un ejercito de neófito hambrientos a mi disposición**_

_**¿Neófitos? **_

_**.- Me temo que no por mucho- respondió Carlisle- mi familia y yo hemos llegado antes, pero una comisión de asesinos de la guardia de los Vulturis no tardará en llegar…**_

_**Pude ver como la cara de vampiro de ojos rojos se deformaba ante la mención de esos tales Vulturis… no entendía nada pero al parecer eso era bueno.**_

_**.- Vengo por la chica- dijo cortantemente dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba- nos iremos con ella**_

_**¿Vinieron y masacraron a tantas personas sólo por mí? ¿Yo era la responsable de todo eso? No pude evitar dejar salir un grito ahogado de sorpresa, grito que distrajo por unos segundos a Carlisle… segundos necesarios para que un vampiro joven se abalanzara sobre él y lo tomara desprevenido…**_

_**Escuché un grito desde la puerta de la habitación… lo reconocí de inmediato era Edward, el vampiro enamorado de mis visiones. Vi el horror en su rostro al mismo instante que escuché como algo se rasgara… volví a mirar a Carlisle, el cual se encontraba decapitado en el piso…**_

_**Antes de poder gritar o hacer algo, la puerta de madera del armario fue arrancada quedando frente a frente al vampiro del que había estado escondiéndome, este sonrió morbosamente mientras que su secuaz atacaba a Edward.**_

_**.- Tú vienes conmigo niña…**_

Reponerse de lo que acababa de ver fue difícil… en todos los años que ella había estado observando a los Cullen, jamás yo formó parte de las visiones… hasta ahora. Ella iba a conocer en persona a uno de ellos.

Claro que el hecho que Carlisle Cullen iba a ser asesinado por su culpa era algo que realmente destruía cualquier tipo de entusiasmo que podía experimentar… Pero ahora ella podía hacer algo, impedir ese descuido fatal y ayudar de alguna forma al vampiro que la protegería.

El dolor de cabeza que sentía no era tan fuerte como otras veces, tal vez por que los tranquilizantes de ayer aun no abandonaban por completo su organismo, pensó. Un sonido atrajo su atención por completo: estaba lloviendo. Corrió hacia la ventana y lo comprobó. Faltaba poco…

La alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar segundos después. De algún modo lo supo en ese instante, minutos antes de comenzar a escuchar las pisas furiosas por los pasillos y algunos gritos de horror: había comenzado.

* * *

Hola a todos: primero que todo, muchísimas gracias a rcullen.95, Evastefana Cullen y kuivi por sus maravillosos reviews. Espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno para compensar mi demora al subirlo.

Ahora aclaraciones:

SI ALICE TIENE EL PELO LARGO!! Al menos por ahora… todo forma parte de una elaborada idea para un futuro capitulo.

LOS PADRES DE ALICE APESTAN. Como está en el libro Alice pasó aquí gran parte de su vida en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero intenté hacerlo como sería hoy en día. También tomé algo la historia original del porque está ahí, claro que la exageré un poco… no creo que existan padres que encierren a sus hijos porque estos dicen que ven el futuro… pero es mi finc y yo digo que si los hay.

Bueno, críticas, comentarios, amenazas y aportes PLISS envíenmelos en reviews… hasta la próxima

DarkHinata


	3. Noche Sangrienta

_La alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar segundos después. De algún modo, lo supo desde ese instante… minutos antes de comenzar a escuchar las pisas furiosas por los pasillos y algunos gritos de horror: había comenzado_.

Cap 3

Noche sangrienta

Primero escuchó el sonido de gritos de hombres.

A juzgar por el tono y la distancia, debían ser de los guardias. Las pisadas apresuradas seguramente correspondían a los refuerzos, los cuales no tardaron en acompañaron a los gritos anteriores. ¿Eran unas ocho personas? Ochos inocentes hombres habían perdido hasta el momento su vida por su culpa. Alice mordió con fuerza su labio inferior aguantando lágrimas de impotencia que caían incontrolablemente por sus ojos.

¿Sería capaz de resistir toda la culpa que estaba inundando sus sentidos?

¿Cuántas vidas se perderían esa noche por su culpa?

¿Todo terminaría si esos monstruos la encontraban?

Unos pasos apresurados se detuvieron de golpe frente a su puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato, provocando que se sobresaltara.

.- Alice!- el doctor Kelly entró rápidamente sin cerrar la puerta, se veía asustado y agitado, como si hubiese corrido demasiado- rápido tienes que salir de aquí!!!

Alice no comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿qué hacía Kelly en el hospital a esta hora? ¿Por qué fue a buscarla?

.-Doctor?

.-Alice no hay tiempo!- dijo él mientras la tomaba de uno de sus brazos y la obligaba a abandonar su habitación y caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo- están… están atacando el hospital…

Pudo identificar varías emociones en las palabras de su doctor: ira, vergüenza, frustración y duda. Su "alucinación" había estado en lo correcto, lo cual significaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo hubiese podido ser evitado. Kelly no dijo nada mientras la llevaba por un pasillo que jamás había visto antes. Apresuraron el paso cuando los gritos de los pacientes y enfermeras se iban haciendo cada vez más cercanos.

.- escúchame Alice- le dijo él mientras entraban a una habitación cerrando esta vez la puerta detrás suyo- creo que son nueve sujetos los que entraron… nunca había visto algo así, las balas casi no le hacen daño, son veloces y fuertes…- una mueca de asco se formó, cuando al parecer recordó algo desagradable- con sus manos despedazaron a los guardias, dios mío…. Dime, esos eran los "vampiros" de que me hablabas?

.-estos son los malos- respondió ella tímidamente mientras intentaba secarse sus ojos- doctor…

Kelly se sacó sus anteojos mientras cerraba sus ojos y llevaba su mano izquierda a su frente, no necesitaba ver el futuro para entender las tribulaciones por las que su doctor estaba pasando.

.- sé que te debo una disculpa, pero me cuesta demasiado asimilar todo esto… todo lo que entendía hasta el momento como lógico dejó se serlo- su serio doctor parecía un niño confundido- no tengo idea que es real…

Alice guardó silencio. Tenía frío, su vestido no era para nada abrigador y las sandalias que estaba usando no calentaban para nada sus pies.

Un grito demasiado próximo a ellos les advirtió del peligro, provocando que Kelly volviera en sí.

.- Alice escúchame- le pidió mientras este abría una puerta al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban- esta puerta te llevará por un pasillo subterráneo, esas "cosas" sólo están avanzando, estarás segura si te devuelves por aquí, cuando encuentres una puerta usa esta llave- le entregó una llave algo vieja- te encontrarás en mi oficina, ahí usa el teléfono y llama una vez más a las autoridades- Alice vio como su doctor sacaba una arma del bolsillo de su delantal blanco- la alarma que active debería haber avisado, pero parece que no tuvo éxito…

.- Y usted doctor?

.- intentaré darte tiempo- la determinación en su voz era abrumadora

.- doctor! Usted….

.- Viste que moría, no es así?

Alice no pudo responderle, bajo su cabeza y miró el suelo, había visto como un recuerdo el cuerpo inerte de él, luego que este sacrificara su vida por ella… su vestido se había manchado por su sangre

.-Me parece justo- dijo este mientras la empujaba a una escotilla abierta en el piso, Alice visualizó una escalera. Antes que comenzara a descender, Kelly le entregó una linterna de bolsillo- de haberte creído nada de esto estaría ocurriendo

.- doctor…

Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y escalofriantes. Alice descendió rápidamente y miró por última vez a Kelly.

.- Cuando vi que Sandra se fue antes, decidí quedarme más tiempo…- dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta- verdaderamente lo siento Alice, espero que algún día me perdones por haberte mantenido tantos años aquí por una enfermedad inexistente…- no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar eso… entonces sus suposiciones eran correctas, sus padres la habían escondido del mundo en ese sitio. Al llegara al fin de la escalera alzó su rostro una última vez, su doctor le dedico una sonrisa- ahora corre!- Alice comenzó a llorar una vez más, asintió y obedeció de inmediato.

Mientras se alejaba de la escalera en dirección a la oficina de su psiquiatra comenzó a recordar sus visiones, las cosas no estaban sucediendo como ella había visto: Sandra no había muerto, no había visto ningún cadáver (aun) y su vestido estaba hastaba aun inmaculadamente blanco. Intentó pensar positivamente… tal vez su doctor sobreviviría, las autoridades llegarían… aunque dudaba que ellos pudieran hacer algo… Tal vez Carlisle y Edward llegarían antes, junto con esos Vulturis que mencionaba Carlisle en su visión. Eso la animó, sabía que llegarían refuerzos y aunque esos vampiros malos la estaban buscando, todo estaría bien… al menos en lo referido a ella.

Lo egoísta de sus pensamientos la avergonzó ¿Cuánta gente inocente había muerto hasta el momento? No deseaba ni imaginar la respuesta.

La culpa continuaba creciendo a medida que escuchaba menos gritos, estos se iban apagando al igual que las vidas de las pobres victimas, apretaba lo más fuerte que podía la llave que tenía en su mano izquierda, mientras que en su otra mano llevaba la pequeña linterna, tenía que lograrlo… todo dependía de ella, debía llegar a la oficina y pedir ayuda.

Tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas al piso botando la linterna pero no la llave. Intentó buscarla, pero esta se había apagado y probablemente roto, todo lo que le quedaba era continuar en la oscuridad.

Ahí en el suelo, presa del temor comenzó a temblar… sabía que debía ponerse de pie y llegar cuanto antes a la oficina del doctor Kelly pero no podía encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie. Tenía miedo, estaba sola, el frío, la culpa y la desesperación de estar en la oscuridad la habían inmovilizado por completo. Apoyó sus palmas en el piso y comenzó a contar hasta 10 lentamente, como le habían enseñado años atrás un truco de su padre para vencer el temor. Suspiró hondamente.

1

Recordó a Sandra. Al menos ella esta a salvo.

2

El doctor Kelly tal vez logró mantenerse escondido y estaba esperando que ella hiciera las llamadas

3

Pensó en las personas que estaban muriendo mientras ella estaba como un bebe inmóvil.

4

Aunque no lo quería recordó el rostro del vampiro que la perseguiría. No tenía más de 26 años tal vez, cabello oscuro y contextura atlética, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos carmesí y su mirada cargada de hostilidad y peligro… debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para frenar esa locura.

5

Pensó en sus padres, en lo irónico que era que cuando por fin decidió volver con ellos, un grupo de vampiros la fuero a buscar… en su egoísmo por haberla encerrado innecesariamente en esa prisión blanca, ¿tanto importaba su imagen que aunque fuese su hija debía estar alejada del resto? Si salía de esto con vida, los denunciaría… por muy absurdo que eso sonara en esos momentos, la llenaba de coraje

6

El rostro de Carlisle, mientras la protegía y le decía al sádico vampiro que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

7

Edward entrando en la habitación extrañamente familiar mientras su padre era decapitado por su culpa. Debía advertirle a Carlisle, debía ayudarlo.

8

Pensó en lo cerca que esta de su objetivo, que esa noche ella no podía morir.

9

Recordó el rostro de Jasper. Sin motivo alguno, simplemente pensó en su príncipe… no, ella no podía morir sin antes verlo personalmente, estar frente a él.

10

_.- Jasper, Jasper, Jasper_…- repitió mientras se podía de pie. No le importaba si parecía una colegiala estúpida, pero en esos momentos pensar en él era lo que le daba fuerzas para resistir todo eso.

Caminó a ciegas por el pasillo oscuro, usando sus manos para buscar una escalera o puerta. Luego de casi cuatro minutos sintió el frío metálico de una escalera; subió lo más rápido que pudo mientras apretaba en su mano izquierda la llave que el doctor le había entregado. Palpó el techo hasta que encontró la cerradura, con cuidado deslizó la llave pero se detuvo en seco ¿Y si había un vampiro? No oía nada al otro lado pero sabía, gracias a sus visiones, lo silenciosos que ellos podían ser. Nunca maldijo tanto a su incapacidad de controlar sus visiones como en esos instantes… Respiró decididamente, no tenía tiempo para eso, giró de una vez la llave y empujó la puerta.

Al parecer se encontraba en un armario, terminó de subir y busco la puerta para salir de ahí. La blanca oficina de su doctor lucía exactamente igual que ayer, a excepción del calendario que ahora indicaba que era el 31 de Enero. Corrió prácticamente al teléfono, sin importarle el sepulcral silencio que se escuchaba. Lo había logrado… lástima que al poner el auricular en su oreja se diera cuenta que no tenía tono, la línea estaba muerta…

En su garganta sintió un ardor poderoso, sabía que se trataba de un grito desesperado que luchaba por escapar. Todo ese esfuerzo para nada, le había fallado al doctor… Alice se arrodilló frente al teléfono mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza ¿qué podía hacer? Esconderse no era una posibilidad, sabía que la encontrarían…

.-Debo buscar a Carlisle… - dijo para sí misma- debo advertirle…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió la puerta, salió y caminó por los pasillos con precaución, no sabía hacia donde tenía que ir o si eso era lo más recomendable… no fue hasta que dobló la esquina del pasillo que se arrepintió de su acción temeraria.

Las paredes, por lo general blancas estaban salpicadas con grandes manchas oscuras. La falta de luz y el nublado cielo lluvioso impedía distinguir de que se trataba, sin embargo, Alice lo sabía: Sangre. Aquel descubrimiento le permitió saber a continuación la identidad de la humedad que sentía en sus pies. Lo que una vez habían sido los pasillos de las habitaciones de sus compañeros pacientes, era ahora un campo abandonado de una masacre… puertas arrancadas o destruidas eran señal suficiente de que ninguno de los pacientes pudo huir, la sangre derramada sólo confirmaba que las víctimas fueron brutalmente despedazadas, tal como lo había visto en su visión de ayer… Por tercera vez en esa noche Alice perdió su equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al piso. Sintió como su suave vestido de seda blanca se teñía de rojo por la sangre salpicada. Miró sus manos empapadas por el mismo líquido… sintió unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar mientras unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Era demasiado tarde.

Todos estaban muertos.

.- Creo que dejaste algo vivo atrás- una hermosa pero cruel voz sonó fuerte y clara a lo largo del desolado pasillo. Alice la reconoció de inmediato, era el vampiro de sus visiones, el líder de las bestias que habían masacrado a toda esa gente… debía esconderse.

Se puso de pie para correr… mientras recordaba su visión buscaba desesperada la habitación. Se detuvo en seco cuando a través de una puerta a medio abrir reconocía el armario en el que estaba escondida… se trataba del viejo armario del comedor, donde se guardaba las escobas y trapeadores… entro sin vacilar, si tenía suerte el abundante olor a sangre del pasillo sería suficiente para poder pasar desapercibida unos instantes. Llegó increíblemente rápido a su destino, entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo al armario al fondo de la enorme habitación y se encerró en él.

Llovía con fuerza afuera. Alice se abrazó a sí misma para detener el temblor de su cuerpo. Tal como en su visión su precioso vestido de cumpleaños estaba casi por completo teñido de sangre de los pacientes, no de Sandra o del doctor Kelly, eso sí… La alarma de incendios continuaba sonando a lo lejos… el intento de pedir ayuda del doctor de Kelly no había dado resultado, nadie había llegado a ayudar... y su intento fallido del teléfono tampoco dio resultado.

.- Puedo olerte…- sin que ella se diera cuenta el vampiro de sus visiones ya había entrado al comedor- tu debes ser la que John está buscando… la que ve el futuro

Alice abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo sabían eso?, ahora entendía por que la buscaban, pero ¿con que propósito? Ella era humana… ¿Para qué ese grupo de vampiros querían sus visiones?

El vampiro comenzó a avanzar hacia el armario, pronto la encontraría, tal como lo había visto no tendría ninguna segunda opción de escape. Las lagrimas anteriormente derramadas dejaron ya hace mucho de correr, aun así no podía dejar de sollozar

.- Te voy a encontrar…

¿Dónde estaba Carlisle? Si mal no recordaba él debería estar ya ahí.

Una posibilidad anteriormente no considerada apareció en su cabeza: que tal si él no vendría… su sangre se heló ante esa opción perfectamente valida, el futuro era subjetivo después de todo; Sandra continuaba con vida y Kelly no murió frente a ella. Tal vez Carlisle no llegaría y esos Vulturis tampoco.

Ella moriría ahí, nada podía evitarlo.

El rostro de Jasper vino a sus pensamientos ante eso, ¿no tenía que ser él el responsable de su muerte? ¿Por qué había estado viéndolo todos esos años si nunca lo conocería? Luchó con todas sus fuerza por mantenerse en silencio mientras en su interior todo se derrumbaba por la desesperación

.- Te escondes en ese armario?

La había descubierto. Su respiración se hacía más rápida mientras la distancia entre el vampiro y ella se iba reduciendo ¿bebería de ella o la despedazaría? Sin importar lo que él eligiera el desenlace sería el mismo: ella moriría. Tantos años soñando con aquella visión habían sido en vano… comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras la resignación la sobrecogía. Si bien había logrado enamorarse de Jasper el miedo hacia su muerte se mantenía latente en su corazón, era por eso que se sentía ligeramente aliviada de aun no haberlo conocido… aunque doliera, estar lejos de él era estar alejada de su fin, pero ahora que todo indicaba que este llegaría, sentía una especie de remordimiento hacia su absurdo temor… morir en lo brazos de alguien amado hubiese sido mil veces mejor que morir a manos de un asesino.

.- Quién demonios eres tú?

El burlesco y morboso tono en la voz de su asechador se había ido repentinamente, mientras que este se alejaba de donde ella estaba escondida. ¿Qué sucedía? Alice no podía ver nada, la curiosidad era tentadora ¿Carlisle había llegado? Una vez más sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una decisión precipitada: abrió ligeramente la puerta del armario, lo suficiente como para poner ver que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Parado a escasos metros de ella un apuesto hombre rubio, similar a uno de esos dioses griegos de las leyendas, estaba de pie. Aunque sólo podía verle la espalda, supo que era el mismo vampiro que sus visiones._ Carlisle Cullen había aparecido, tal como ella lo había visto en su visión._

.- Tendré que pedirle que ponga fin a este derramamiento de sangre-la voz de Carlisle se escuchó tal como ella recordaba, serio pero amable, aun cuando estaba dirigiéndose a un ser tan despreciable como aquel vampiro- no le permitiré que mate a la única sobreviviente de esta masacre

Dos cosas quedaron completamente claras ante las palabras Carlisle, una de ellas era que este estaba al tanto de su presencia y planeaba protegerla y, la otra era que tal parecía, ella era la única sobreviviente, lo cual significaba que el doctor Kelly había sido igualmente asesinado. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, aunque este pareció más un lamento.

Una carcajada cargada de maldad le avisó que los vampiros afuera de su escondite la habían escuchado.

.- Esa chica es mi presa, si no quieres morir te aconsejo que te vayas, tengo un grupo de neófito hambrientos a mi disposición- la advertencia del vampiro sonó mil veces más amenazadora de lo que ella recordaba

.- Me temo que no por mucho- respondió Carlisle, Alice recordó entonces los supuestos refuerzos- mi familia y yo hemos llegado antes, pero una comisión de asesinos de la guardia de los Vulturis no tardará en llegar…

Tal como lo había visto, la cara de vampiro de ojos rojos se deformó ante la mención de los refuerzos ¿Quiénes sería esos tales Vulturis y por qué ese vampiro le temía tanto?

.- Vengo por la chica- Alice reconoció entonces lo que estaría próximo a suceder, tenía que actuar ahora.

Si salía de golpe de ahí, distraería a Carlisle de igual forma que en su visión y se convertiría en un blanco fácil ¿Y si le gritaba desde ahí? No existía ninguna garantía que este le creyera, al menos que le diera una prueba que ello… El tiempo se acababa… Recordó una vez más su visión: Carlisle se distraería por culpa de su exclamación de horror, un vampiro lo atacaría y decapitaría, luego entraría Edward… Edward vería horrorizado la escena… Una idea vino de golpe a su cabeza. Edward era el único capaz de ayudarla ya que si mal no recordaba, él leía los pensamientos… ¿Escucharía los suyos?

_.- Por favor escúchame- _pensó a gritos para así tener más posibilidades de ser escuchada por él- _Carlisle está en un grave peligro por estar protegiéndome… sé que sabes que soy humana y una posible paciente de este lugar pero no estoy loca, veo el futuro y sé quienes son y lo que va suceder, Edward Cullen, te lo ruego salva a tu padre!!!- _Alice junto sus manos mientras repetía una y otra vez eso en su cabeza- _ustedes son vampiros, se alimentan de animales no de sangre humana, tu lees los pensamientos, sé que puedes escucharme, por favor ayuda a Carlisle hay un vampiro escondido que lo atacará por sorpresa y lo decapitará! Estamos en el comedor, ven pronto _

_.- _Nos iremos con ella- al escuchar aquellas palabras Alice no pudo resistirlo más, abrió por completo la puerta y reunió todo el valor que pudo para gritar

.- Detrás de ti Carlisle Cuidado!!!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Un segundo después de que abrió del armario, tanto Carlisle como el vampiro desaparecieron o mejor dicho se movieron. Antes de poder hacer o analizar algo más sintió que algo frío la jalaba de su brazo, sacándola de su escondite y tomándola en brazos. Sintió como este saltaba lejos de ahí, segundos antes de que el armario estallara en miles de pedazos y el vampiro, que ella había reconocido de inmediato como responsable de la muerte de Carlisle gracias a su visión, estaba sobre los restos de este. En un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos alzó su cabeza para saber quien la había salvado, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Carlisle. Este la veía expectante, no entendía como ella lo había reconocido, probablemente.

A continuación el vampiro que estuvo persiguiéndola anteriormente se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero antes que Carlisle hiciera algo, unos nuevos vampiros aparecieron golpeando a su atacante, poniéndose luego al lado de ellos. Alice se sentía mareada, todo aquello había ocurrido casi en cinco segundos.

.- tú eres la que estaba gritando?

Alice reaccionó rápidamente al reconocer esa voz suave ya que, al igual que la de Carlisle ella la conocía gracias a sus visiones. A su lado derecho se encontraba Edward Cullen, el vampiro que se enamoró de una humana, capaz de leer los pensamientos. Alice no pudo dejar de sonreír al verlo. Sin responder a la pregunta, giró su rostro a la izquierda para comprobar que tal como sospechaba el otro vampiro se trataba del alto y musculoso Emmett Cullen.

.- Emmett, Edward- Carlisle observó a sus hijos con detenimiento- cómo están?

.- El olor a sangre esta apunto de hacerme enloquecer- confesó algo tenso Emmett- si no fue por los neófitos quien sabe si podría controlarme…

.- Edward?

.- Estoy bien- dijo este secamente sin despegar su vista de los vampiros al frente de ellos- qué hay de ti Carlisle?

.- Llegaron a tiempo- dijo este

.- Entonces John tenía razón- el vampiro de ojos rojos a la diferencia numérica había dado un salto hacia atrás reuniéndose con su secuaz- puedes ver el futuro…

Alice sintió como las miradas asombradas de los Cullen se posaban en ella, frente a esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse algo cohibida. Pero la ira y el coraje que tenía hacia aquel vampiro le permitieron superar todo eso y, desde los brazos de Carlisle, le demandó respuestas.

.- Es por eso que atacaron el hospital!?- gritó ella dolida- mataron a tantas personas enfermas e inocentes sólo por eso?!

.- no me malinterpretes niña- rió él mientras pasaba su mano cubierta de sangre por su cabello- John es el interesado en ti, tú te convertirías en la adquisición más valiosa de nuestro ejercito- Alice quedó petrificada ante esa revelación, ese era el verdadero objetivo de esos moustros ¿convertirla en un vampiro?- en lo que respecta a mi, hace meses que no bebía sangre como corresponde y acéptemelos, alimentar a neófitos es una tarea dura si se quiere pasar desapercibidos…

Escuchó unos gruñidos amenazantes por parte de Edward y Emmett, al parecer ellos se sentían igualmente repugnados por la crueldad del aquellos sujetos.

.- Dime Edward- la voz de Carlisle sonó inusualmente fría en un susurro, el cual Alice hubiese sido incapaz de oír de no ser que se encontraba aun en los brazos de este- esta diciendo la verdad?

.- sí- contestó él en el mismo volumen que su padre, lo cual le dificultó bastante escuchar- al parecer ese tal John tiene un poder similar al de Eleazar, percibió el poder de ella y organizó este ataque

Al escuchar eso, Alice comenzó a llorar una vez más, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ya que no quería provocar más lástima de la que ya daba en sus salvadores y, sobre todo, no quería que esa sabandija asesina se burlara de su debilidad.

.- No es tu culpa- sintió como Carlisle la presionaba ligeramente más en un intento de calmarla- tu no eres responsable de la ambición de estos vampiros…

.- Pero…- objetó dolida- de no ser por mi nadie estaría muerto, por dios… hay tanta sangre… el doctor Kelly… todos están muertos por mi culpa…

.- Y te escondiste tan bien- suspiró el vampiro de ojos rojos sin ocultar una morbosa felicidad que la inquietó- John nos dijo "deténganse y retírense en cuanto la encuentren", pero tú nunca aparecías… ¿nos viste venir no es así? ¿No te importó sacrificar a toda esa gente con tal de que tú te salvaras?

Un violento temblor recorrió su cuerpo… ¿era cierto lo que ese vampiro decía? ¿Existió otra alternativa para frenar esa locura? El aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, una vez más sus visiones habían jugado en su contra, desde luego ella esta bien, había sido rescatada por los vampiros que conocía por sus visiones, lo cual comprobó que no estaba loca como creían sus padres y si todo seguía bien, tal vez podría escapar de una vez por todas de ese horrible lugar… pero el precio que había tenido que pagar fue, lejos, el más caro de todos: la vida de más de un centenar de personas…

.- Está mintiendo Alice- Edward le habló con una extraña familiaridad mientras relajaba su postura de ataque y se volteaba hacia donde ella estaba ¿había leído el calvario de su conciencia?- ese tal John nunca dijo eso, tenían planeado desde un comienzo asesinar a todos en este lugar, menos a ti

Pero entonces ¿por qué ese sujeto le había dicho eso?

.- Para torturarte- respondió nuevamente él mientras miraba con odio al cruel vampiro, el cual estaba riendo violentamente-su habilidad es esa, percibe los temores de sus víctimas para jugar psicológicamente con ellos…

La sonrisa de este se ensanchó aun más cuando Edward dio a conocer su habilidad, al parecer no se sintió para nada intimidado aun cuando fue puesto en evidencia.

.- Muy interesante… que te parece si me dejas ir chico, así tu también podrás irte- dijo este dirigiéndose a Edward, el cual se puso en guardia una vez más- los Vulturis vienen camino y _tu Bella_ aun sigue siendo humana…

Un gruñido bestial escapó de la garganta de él al escuchar esas palabras. Alice ahora sabía gracias a sus visiones quienes eran esos famosos Vulturis. Casi un años atrás ella había tenido una visión de una visita que había alterado la paz de la familia Cullen cuando uno de sus líderes quedó fascinado con la habilidad de Bella de bloquear su don y los poderes de los miembros más poderosos de su guardia… esos sujetos eran los refuerzos de Carlisle?

La notable alteración en el genio de Edward era lógica.

.- Ellos no le harán nada malo a Bella- comentó Alice, calmando esta vez a Edward- ellos no regresarán a Forks en bastante tiempo y Bella no es su objetivo… lo he visto- agregó ella tímidamente

Edward la miró sorprendido. La intensidad de su mirada la ponían nerviosa, pero feliz, al parecer le había creído y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba lleno de preguntas respecto a esa visión, pero ahora no era el tiempo ni lugar indicado.

.- Entonces puedes ver el futuro hermanita- la voz de Emmett la animó de alguna forma, ya que sin importar la situación en que se encontraban él lucía tan relajado y sonriente como lo había visto en sus visiones- y yo que pensaba que Eddy era un friki por leer mentes

.- pero que habilidad tan maravillosa- comentó una voz desde la entrada del comedor. Tanto Emmett como Carlisle y Edward se alejaron de ahí- hola a todos, creo que no nos hemos saludado correctamente: mi nombre es John y junto a Mark- señaló al vampiro con quien estuvieron anteriormente hablando- somos los capitanes de este humilde ejército

Alice observó con cuidado al sujeto recién llegado, detrás de él había alrededor de cuatro vampiros, manchados de sangre y con unas miradas llenas de locura ¿Esos eran los famosos neófitos? Pudo ver como los Cullen se podían ligeramente tensos frente a la diferencia numérica. El tal John, al contrario del tal Mark, lucía más civilizado y prudente, sus ojos eran rojos y contrastaban con su melena negra. Su aire de autoridad evidenciaba que aunque este alegara tener un mismo rango que su compañero su autoridad superaba por mucho a la de su colega.

.- Tenemos que volar de aquí John, parece que los Vulturis nos han descubierto- Mark parecía más tranquilo ahora, como si su sed de sangre y locura se hubiese calmado- de acuerdo niña ¿vamos hacer esto por las buenas o las malas?

Alice analizó lo más rápido que pudo la situación. Las visiones que había tenido hasta el momento no revelaban nada de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

.- si voy con ustedes ¿no le harán nada a mis amigos?- antes que Emmett dijera cualquier cosa Alice se adelantó desafiante. Pensó que eso era lo mejor, Carlisle y el resto no debían arriesgar sus vidas por ella, suficiente habían hecho con ayudarla hasta el momento.

.- No lo permitiremos- Carlisle le sonrió dulcemente mientras la miraba con sus brillantes ojos dorados- no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros

Pero, eso no le parecía justo… debía haber una solución para que ellos escaparán… si les ofrecía su vida tal vez eso sería posible.

.- Ellos no tienen pensado dejarnos escapar, sabemos demasiado- una vez más Edward había desmentido cualquier intento de engaño produciendo en ella una sensación de frustración.

.- esta decido!- Emmett sobó sus manos mientras sonreía, al parecer era el más animado de los tres en comenzar el enfrentamiento- no contamos con mucho tiempo y hemos eliminado hasta momento sólo tres de ellos, así que ponte cómoda enanita mientras tus "amigos" juegan.

El comedor se convertiría de un momento a otro en un campo de batalla y Alice estaba al medio de todo. El escenario era muy poco prometedor siete contra tres en contra, al menos eso creyó hasta que notó algo extraño en el aire, un olor dulce y adormecedor, de no ser por Carlisle habría caído al suelo, ya que no podía sentir sus extremidades.

.- diablos- un suspiró molesto por parte de Emmett sonó distante para ella, aun cuando este se encontraba a su lado- llegaron antes de lo que creía

Alice cerró sus ojos mientras veía como los vampiros responsables de la masacre comenzaban a caer de rodillas y el rostro calmado de John rayaba la locura desesperado, como anteriormente lo había hecho Mark. Lo siguiente que ella reconoció fue un sonido estridente, como si un muro se fuese abajo, luego de eso oscuridad.

.-.-.

.- Ella debe ser eliminada, sabe de nuestra existencia y es testigo de lo ocurrido en este lugar- la voz de una mujer comenzó a sacarla de su repentino sueño. Parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo, sentía como la lluvia la mojaba. ¿Se encontraba afuera del hospital?

.- Ella no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, fue un milagro que sobreviviera al ataque de un ejército de neófitos y es ilógico que la maten aquellos que se suponen que traen el orden- al parecer Carlisle formaba parte de la discusión ¿Quién era la mujer que tenía que morir? No le gustaba para nada sentirse tan desorientada.

Alzó su cabeza un poco… el comedor había desaparecido por completo no había muros, mesas o sillas, sólo ruinas de concreto y madera. Todo indicaba que la batalla había terminado y el hecho que ella estuviera viva y aun en los brazos de Carlisle indicaba que habían ganado ¿Pero cómo? Lo último que recordaba era es fragancia adormecedora y dulce. Volvió a inspeccionar su entorno débilmente, al frente de ella estaban Edward y Emmett, visiblemente tensos… como si el combate aun no hubiese terminado pero el enemigo fuese otro. Alice miró entonces de que o quienes eran los responsables de este nuevo enfrentamiento. Lo primero que vio fueron capas grises… y eso fue suficiente, las reconoció en seguida: los Vulturis.

Había al menos seis individuos vestidos con aquellas capas, todos erguidos y amenazantes, ¿Qué sucedía? Vio como Edward la miraba de reojo mientras murmuraba algo que le fue imposible entender.

.- Ella es humana, su existencia es irrelevante

Bingo, las palabras de esa mujer fueron más que eficientes para explicarle la situación, ella tenía que morir.

.- Gracias a ella estamos con vida- dijo molesto Emmett, quien luego se arrepintió de sus palabras

.- Eso suena interesante- dijo un hombre casi de igual envergadura a la de Emmett- no me digas que han adquirido una humana "potencialmente talentosa" como la dulce Bella

.- No tomes conclusiones apresuradas, Félix- Edward contestó tajantemente al comentario de aquel vampiro, no le pareció para nada inocente aquella apreciación

.- Es una lástima el amo Aro no se encuentre esta vez- la mujer que estaba exigiendo su ejecución, parecía divertida frente a la situación- ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato Carlisle?

Un silencio se produjo, uno bastante incómodo.

.- Si no nos confiesas el potencial de esa mujer ahora, nosotros lo descubriremos a la fuerza y seguro que Edward está al tanto de lo _persuasiva _que puedo llegar a ser…

_Eso no sonó para nada bien_, pensó Alice mientras los efectos de adormecimiento desaparecían por completo.

.- Ella es especial- contestó Carlisle mientras que Edward se acercaba a donde ellos estaban y la tomaba en vez de Carlisle- sé que mi buen amigo Aro aprecia el talento y si llegasen a asesinar a esta chica no estará para nada complacido…

Aun con sus sentidos despejados existían demasiados cabos sueltos que no le permitían entender la discusión ¿Esa mujer era tan peligrosa como ostentaba ser? ¿Acaso temían a un tal Aro? ¿y qué era todo eso de su potencial?

.- Hagas lo que hagas no mires directamente a ninguno de ellos- Edward le susurró directamente a su oído esas palabras para evitar así que los Vulturis escucharan su advertencia- Tendremos que decirles sobre tu habilidad, de no ser así tu vida estaría en grave peligro

.- Qué ocurrió con los malos?- preguntó ella lo más despacio que pudo

.- Todo terminó- respondió él- te aconsejo que descanses…

.- Pero, donde…?- la búsqueda visual que llevó a cabo dio como resultado encontrarse a su izquierda lo que parecía una pira ardiendo. El color azulado de las llamas no fue lo único que llamó su atención… la madera que empleaba le pareció extraña, demasiado deforme. Edward cubrió con su fría mano sus ojos, lamentablemente no lo suficientemente a tiempo: no era madera sino extremidades. ¿Así morían los vampiros?

.- Te agradeceríamos que guardarás el secreto- dijo él al leer lo que pensaba. Estaba aun conmocionada como para hablar, así que sólo pensé en un _de acuerdo._

.- Sé más específico Carlisle-dijo la mujer.

Realmente Alice estaba aburrida de la actitud pedante y autoritaria de esa mujer, estaba demasiado tentada a dedicarle una mirada de odio o algo, pero al sentir como el agarre de Edward se intensificaba ligeramente, resistió la tentación.

.- Díganle a Aro esto- dijo Edward mientras hacía un gesto a Emmett y Carlisle para avisarles que ya era tiempo de retirarse de ese lugar- ssi se parece interesante que yo escuche el presente, esta chica ve lo que aun no ocurre y posiblemente ocurrirá, estoy seguro que esa información basta para que se hagan una idea…

El silencio por parte de los Vulturis fue más que suficiente para que Alice comprendiera que las palabras de Edward fueron las precisas.

.- los humanos probablemente comenzarán a llegar a este lugar, lo mejor será que continuemos nuestra conversación en otro lugar- propuso Carlisle a los ahora silenciosos asesinos

.- me parece bien- dijo la mujer- ustedes guían…

De pronto Alice sintió como si estuviese volando… había visto en más de una ocasión como los vampiros corrían y las velocidades absurdas que estos alcanzaban, pero experimentar la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro y como su alrededor se distorsionaba por veloz que Edward iba, era como una experiencia única.

Aunque acababa de despertar, una vez más se vio presa del cansancio, tanto físico como mental. Aun no amanecía y al parecer faltaba bastante para eso, pero esa noche había experimentado demasiadas emociones como para analizar: la culpa, la impotencia, el dolor, el abandono, la ira… y la sangre que había teñido su puro vestido de rojo… y aunque la lluvia había limpiado la sangre que tenía en sus manos y rodillas, tal como en su visión era estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no de la suya.

* * *

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Intenté describir de la forma menos morbosa el horrible escenario del hospital sin restarle importancia a la impresión que este dejará en Alice. Ahora, sé que los vampiros se vuelven locos con el olor de la sangre e incluso Edward y Emmett son débiles frente a él (New Moon, cumpleaños Bella) por ese motivo Carlisle es quien puede tocar y proteger a Alice primero después de todo ella está toda manchada de sangre y sólo los años de experiencia de este le permiten hacerlo... y conste no fue hasta que la lluvia limpia la sangre que cubre a Alice, que Edward puede tomarla en brazos... La aparición de los Vulturis es un elemento clave... Bueno esas son las aclaraciones..

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Fernannda, pazzitah, MariaSimmenthalblack, Kuivi, Evastefana Cullen y ari.- por sus maravillos reviews, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, PLISS DEJEN RR

DarkHinata

* * *

P.D: Nunca he sido una fanatica de poner lyrics en medio de un finc, pero no puedo negar que de vez en cuanto escucho música para escribir... apartir de este cap al final voy a dejar recomendada un canción no sé, tal vez para que la escuchen y encuentren más interesante los capitulos...

.- Placebo, _The bitter End: _según las circunstancias creo que la letra de esta canción le viene como anillo al dedo a la experiencia de Alice arrancando de los neofitos y el descubrimiento de que sus sospechas respecto a sus padres eran correctas. La incertidumbre sobre si esa noche morirá o no, la desesperación de saber que ella es tal vez la responsable... además adoro esta canción. Espero que les guste.


	4. Bienvenida

_Aunque acababa de despertar, una vez más se vio presa del cansancio, tanto físico como mental. Aun no amanecía y al parecer faltaba bastante para eso, pero esa noche había experimentado demasiadas emociones como para analizar: la culpa, la impotencia, el dolor, el abandono, la ira… y la sangre que había teñido su puro vestido de rojo… Tal como en su visión era estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no de la suya_

**Cap 4**

**Bienvenida**

Cuando Alice despertó esa mañana supo, sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, que algo no estaba bien… el hecho de no sentir la luz proveniente de su ventana directamente en su rostro, era la primera prueba de eso, después de todo, era así como sus monótonos días en el hospital comenzaban.

Esperó que Sandra entrara por la puerta para explicarle lo que sucedía.

Sin embargo esta nunca apareció.

Algo andaba mal.

Abrió sus ojos algo expectante, ya que aun sin entender por completo la situación y el motivo de esas alteraciones a su impuesta rutina, hubiese sido hipócrita de su parte negar que todo ese escenario le era emocionante.

Probablemente algo nuevo ocurriría y eso era un placer que se le había negado desde que tenía memoria.

Ella adoraba lo inesperado, lo vivaz, la contraposición absoluta a la forma de vida que ella tenía. Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar su habitación detalladamente, lo cual le confirmó su primera sospecha, esa no era su blanca habitación del psiquiátrico. Las sabanas y el cobertor de la cama donde estaba acostada no eran del monótono blanco que ella recordaba, sino de un amarillo pálido y de un color dorado suave. Las paredes que la rodeaban combinaban con la cama y la presencia de un maravilloso ventanal le permitió comprobar lo evidente, ella no se encontraba en su habitación del hospital, probablemente ni siquiera se encontraba en él. No reconoció ninguno de los libros en las enormes y bellas estanterías con pequeñas cajas de CD; la presencia de artefactos eléctricos era otra prueba. No fue capaz de reconocer nada de ahí como suyo.

Una vez analizada su primera observación, una nueva pregunta se formuló en su cabeza: ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

De golpe todos los acontecimientos de la pasada noche comenzaron a desfilar por su mente, los vampiros, la masacre, las victimas, la sorpresiva llegada de los Cullen, los vampiros encapuchados y la sangre, la sangre esparcida en el pasillo, las paredes, en su suave y, una vez, blanco vestido de cumpleaños. Automáticamente miró sus manos y su ropa; se dio cuenta que estaba limpia y vestía una camisón de color celeste bastante grande para ella.

Intentó disipar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero sus recuerdos no parecían desaparecer, con cada segundo se volvían más nítidos torturándola. El vampiro Mark se lo había confesado minutos antes de morir, ella había sido el motivo de su visita al hospital, por su culpa toda esa gente estaba muerta. Los gritos de los guardias y pacientes comenzaron a retumbar en su mente obligándola a cerrar sus ojos y sujetar su cien con sus manos, en un intento de silenciar los llamados de ayuda y las exclamaciones de horror de esas desafortunadas personas, pero todo era en vano.

Cuando sintió en su estómago vacío una sensación a vómito. Se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia el ventanal en busca de aire, pero sus piernas estaban demasiados débiles para soportar ese esfuerzo, haciendo que cayera de bruces al piso alfombrado, lastimándose su pómulo izquierdo. Se reincorporó con ayuda de sus manos lentamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, su malestar pareció abandonarla luego del azote que sufrió contra el piso, pero a medida que ese dolor desaparecía, una vez más la culpa y el recuerdo de la sangre la atacaron despiadadamente. Se puso de pie con ayuda de la cama a su lado. Sentía como un sudor frío escurría por su frente, lo cual le indicó que algo andaba mal con ella. Cuando abrió sus ojos todo se veía borroso, aun así comenzó a avanzar hacia el ventanal, necesitaba aire.

Apoyándose en los muebles fue capaz de lograr su objetivo y la recompensa realmente valió la pena. Sin ni siquiera abrir una ventana, el maravilloso panorama que tenía al frente le permitió calmar la sensación de ansiedad que hace unos instantes había experimentado. En años que no veía tantos árboles. La neblina que los acompañaba le daba al paisaje un aire de tranquilidad y belleza que la relajó casi por completo. Era el bosque que ella había visto miles de veces en sus visiones, el follaje que rodeaba la casa de los Cullen. Sus piernas cedieron lentamente, haciendo que se deslizara contra el vidrio hasta arrodillarse. Al parecer sus "alucinaciones" eran más fieles de lo que ella había imaginado ya que, de ser así, todo indicaba que se encontraba en la casa de los vampiros que había estado todos esos años observando involuntariamente. Había por fin escapado de su blanca prisión… y de paso su locura había sido negada: ella nunca estuvo mal de la cabeza como creía su doctor, como sus padres le habían intentado hacer creer.

.- ¿Por qué lloras?- la voz suave de Carlisle la sorprendió, no lo había oído entrar.

.- Esto no es un sueño?- preguntó inocentemente sin despegar su frente del vidrio

.- no lo es- respondió este arrodillándose detrás de ella y poniendo su fría mano en su hombro derecho- es por eso que debes volver a la cama… la fiebre aun no ha bajado

Alice se volteó luego de escuchar al doctor.

.- Estoy enferma?

.- Perdiste el conocimiento hace tres días y desde entonces has tenido altas temperaturas y pesadillas- le contestó, pero le sonrió en una señal de ánimo- es bueno que por fin hayas despertado, pero tienes que volver a acostarte para evitar que te resfríes, ¿necesitas ayuda o puedes ponerte de pie por tu cuenta?

Alice miró al suelo apenada, odiaba sentirse tan débil y vulnerable. Sintió como unos fríos brazos la tomaban y alejaban del piso y del maravilloso ventanal, siendo lo último lo más doloroso.

.- Cuando estés mejor podrás estar ahí todo el tiempo que desees, ahora tienes que descansar Alice

El escuchar su nombre la reconfortó misteriosamente, permitiéndole obedecer sin objetar a la petición de Carlisle. Una vez en la cama volvió a cerrar sus ojos azules oscuros.

.- Entonces esto no es un sueño? No es una visión?- volvió a preguntar antes de caer rendida al cansancio

.- No que yo sepa…

.-.-.

.- No podemos adoptar a otro humano!

Alice abrió sus ojos asustada.

Aun sumergida de un profundo sueño, había sido capaz de escuchar a la perfección la voz de una mujer molesta y, gracias a los años que ella había estado inconcientemente observando a los Cullen, pudo al igual que la primera vez que había escuchado Carlisle, Edward y Emmett, reconocer de quien se trataba. Al parecer Rosalie estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con alguien y a juzgar por sus palabras, todo indicaba que ella era la responsable de todo.

.- Rosalie…

.- pero nada Edward- contestó igual de alterada la voz- hace menos de un año los vulturis aparecen para advertirnos de las consecuencias de tu pequeño romance- un amenazador gruñido interrumpió a la molesta vampira por unos instantes- luego tu escuchas pensamientos de un grupo de vampiros cuando estas cazando y pones en riesgo la vida de tu familia llevando a Carlisle y a Emmett a un combate absurdo…

.- vidas inocentes estaban en riesgo, Rosalie

Alice reconoció de inmediato la calmada voz de Carlisle

.- Pudieron haber muerto!!- respondió ella- dios, si Emmett o tú no hubiesen vuelto… Edward, entiende mi desesperación: ustedes son todo lo que tengo, no nos expongas a peligros innecesarios, esa humana no puede permanecer aquí

Luego de un silencio prolongado Alice decidió incorporarse y planear lo más rápido posible un plan de escape de ese lugar. Rosalie tenía razón, ella no sería nada más que una carga para ellos y la situación ya era lo suficientemente tensa con la relación entre Bella y Edward.

.- Hola

Alice dio un salto de asombro al escuchar aquel saludo. Tan concentrada estaba en la discusión proveniente de abajo y en su futuro plan de escape que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

.- Disculpa si te asusté, no era mi intención ¿quieres que llame a Carlisle?

No fue capaz de responder nada cuando, luego de superar su susto, reconoció a la chica de cabello café y ojos chocolates que la observaba expectante: Isabella Swan en carne y hueso, estaba a su lado casi o tan nerviosa como ella.

.- te sientes bien? Quieres algo?... te duele algo?

Su voz era tal como ella la había escuchado en sus visiones, su rostro preocupado era el mismo que tantas veces había visto cuando algo malo sucedía… a diferencia de Edward, Carlisle y Emmett el estar frente a frente con ella no era tan intimidante, tal vez porque era humana como ella o porque no la veía como si fuese algo frágil. Inexplicablemente una cálida sensación comenzó a crecer en su interior.

.- estoy bien… Bella- meditó bastante antes de decirse eso, sabía que tenía que para la lluvia de preguntas de ella y a la vez demostrarle que, tal como supuestamente Carlisle y el resto de los chicos habían comentado, ella estaba al tanto de la existencia de todos ellos.

Vio como Bella abría sus ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, para luego sorprenderse ella misma al ver como una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Alice sabía que debía elegir bien sus palabras, demostrar que no estaba loca era su primer objetivo.

.- cómo sabes mi nombre?

.- yo… yo te conozco… te he visto junto con el reto de los Cullen… yo _veo cosas _

.- qué tipos de cosas?

Parada en la entrada de la habitación una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa estaba de pie, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una mirada cargada de desconfianza y un aire de desden. Alice la reconoció de inmediato como Rosalie Hale Cullen. Detrás de ella divisó a Edward, Emmett y a Carlisle, los cuales entraron a la habitación con una actitud más relajada y familiar que la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, fue la presencia de Esme la que logro calmar por completo su nerviosismo y temor; si bien a lo largo de los años ella la había visto y estaba al tanto del aura de compasión y cariño que esta irradiaba, Alice al no conocer un modelo maternal como corresponde, no pudo evitar sentir unas ganas incontrolables de sentir un abrazo por parte de ella.

.- oye humana…

La voz de Rosalie sonaba más molesta que la última vez, eso le permitió ordenar sus pensamientos.

.- Yo puedo ver escenas que aun no ocurren, visiones- contestó ella mientras miraba con atención las reacciones de sus oyentes- los últimos años he visto sin querer cosas relacionadas con ustedes… vampiros- vio como los presentes se tensaban al escucharla- cuando era pequeña, mis padres pensaba que tenía demasiadas imaginación: que inventaba cuentos de horror de vampiros que comían animales en vez de sangre humana… también veía cosas relacionadas con ellos: sus fiestas y reuniones, accidentes que luego aparecían en los noticiarios, pero el tema más recurrente eran ustedes… desde que tengo cuatro años he visto fragmentos de sus vidas sin querer- le avergonzó las miradas incrédulas que la observaban fijamente, decidió no comentar nada sobre Jasper, al menos por el momento- luego comencé a ver a una humana como yo…- vio como Bella se sonrojaba- me disculpo por mi indiscreción, pero nunca he sido capaz de controlar esto y por defenderlo he tenido que soportar bastante…

Nadie dijo nada luego de su explicación. Observó ansiosa cada uno de los hermosos rostros que la miraban algo incrédulos y sorprendidos.

.- qué has _visto_- Rosalie parecía ser la más interesada de todos en mi interrogatorio

.- Discusiones- lamentablemente ese era el tema más recurrente, aun cuando se trataban de temas banales- cuando juegan beisball, cuando iban al instituto, se cambiaban de ciudad… cuando conocieron a Bella…

Una vez más la aludida se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre. Alice se sintió culpable, tal vez el tono de familiaridad que estaba utilizando era demasiado para la tímida chica… pero ella estaba segura que Bella era lo suficientemente abierta de mente para entenderlo… lo sospechaba

.- Ella no está avergonzada de eso- la voz de Edward sonó algo divertida, al parecer había estado escuchando sus pensamientos- está cohibida por lo _que has visto_

.- Edward- dijo avergonzada mirando molesta a su novio- disculpa

Alice, al igual que Emmett, no pudieron dejar de reírse al escuchar la explicación de Edward, produciendo que Bella alcanzara una tonalidad semejante a un tomate.

.- Veo cosas que suceden o pudieron suceder- aclaró ella lo antes posible, calmando su risa un poco- es por eso que no estoy segura si ocurrió o no…

.- eso es interesante- Carlisle se acercó a ella antes de formular su pregunta- podrías explicar con mayor profundidad eso?

Alice cerró sus ojos e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en un intento de esconder la felicidad que sentía. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien estaba verdaderamente interesado en su extraña habilidad y creía cada palabra que decía sin dudar de su salud mental.

.- el futuro se basa en las decisiones uno toma, en otras palabras, suele cambiar de acuerdo a las opciones que uno toma- miró fijamente a Bella antes de continuar- no pretendo asustar, pero… por ejemplo, no miento cuando te digo que he visto en más de una ocasión tu muerte…

Tanto Edward como Emmett adoptaron posturas rígidas por culpa de sus palabras, sin embargo Bella parecía estar absorta en su explicación.

.- me has visto morir?

.- Hace uno año atrás… puede ver como ese sujeto James y su novia Victoria fueron un verdadero problema- al decir eso Alice se tranquilizó al ver que los vampiros se relajaban

Hace casi un medio año atrás Alice había visto en fragmentos el enfrentamiento que la familia Cullen se había visto involucrada con un aquelarre de vampiros nómadas. Su líder había quedado obsesionado con la idea de asesinar a Bella cuando presenció la alta estima que Edward mostraba por ella. Si bien, de los tres integrantes de ese grupo, sólo dos participaron en una cacería en contra de Bella, la situación fue bastante delicada cuando Charlie, padre de Bella, casi se ve envuelto. Finalmente, gracias a la ciega confianza de James y su pareja Victoria, los Cullen lograron emboscarlos a las afuera de Forks, mientras Bella fingía junto con Edward un intento de escape.

.- Sabes sobre esos sujetos?- preguntó encantado Emmett

.- Sé que están muertos y que tú decapitaste a James sin ayuda de nadie- vio de inmediato la sonrisa se autosuficiencia del vampiro mientras se inflaba su pecho de orgullo al recordar su hazaña

.- Cómo terminaste en un hospital para locos?

Escuchó como Esme y Edward regañaba a Rosalie por su falta de tacto en su pregunta, pero los recuerdos del abandono y rechazo de sus padres capturaron con mayor fuerza sus pensamientos, ignorando casi por completo la intervención de ella. Rápidamente dejó de pensar en eso, lo menos que quería era que Edward se enterara de su vida personal y de _eso _en particular.

.- una niña de cuatro años que defiende sus historias de vampiros en una cosa- contestó ella mientras le sonreía tímidamente a la hermosa vampira- pero una chica de once, doce o trece que diga obstinadamente que puede ver el futuro y crea en vampiros, es otra cosa… mis padres…- suspiró antes de continuar- mis padres tenían una imagen muy protegida y respetada en sociedad… yo desentonaba y…- dejó de hablar por unos segundos al darse cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo no era necesariamente adecuado - …para el resto de los humanos, no es para nada cuerdo o lógico lo que yo puedo hacer, pensaron que estaba mal de la cabeza…

Otro silencio incómodo. Alice suspiró resignada, al parecer esos momentos eran frecuentes cuando ella estaba cerca.

.- En fin, espero que ustedes no piensen lo mismo que el doctor que me mantuvo encerrada seis años en ese horrible lugar…- no pudo dejar de escapar una risa algo nerviosa al dase cuenta que una vez más estaba hablando de más- como sea… creo que estoy mejor y estoy completamente de acuerdo con Rosalie… perdón usted- maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta del trato familiar que había utilizado con la temperamental vampira, de inmediato pudo ver como esta se sorprendió al escucharla decir su nombre- es una locura que permanezca más tiempo aquí…

.- disculpa?- por primera Esme intervino en la conversación

.- Agradezco que me hayan cuidado mientras estuve enferma, pero ya no es necesario… estoy segura que soy capaz de valerme por mi cuenta- mientras hablaba pudo ver en los rostro de todos los vampiros presentes una especie de remordimiento que no dejó de llamarle la atención- dije algo mal?

.- No sabes lo que ocurrirá si te alejas de aquí?- la voz de Rosalie sonaba realmente molesta lo cual la asustó un poco- no es que veías el futuro?

.- Rosalie contrólate- Edward también parecía algo alterado, pero a diferencia que su hermana no lo estaba por culpa de ella, al menos eso le parecía a ella- la estas asustando

.- no soy capaz de controlar esto- explicó para disminuir la tensión en la habitación- mis visiones generalmente carecen de relación entre ellas, puedo ver cosas que sucederán segundos antes o semanas más adelantes… el doctor Kelly generalmente decía que el tema central de mis "alucinaciones" eran vampiros, asesinatos y accidentes…

.- tu viste que a Carlisle siendo herido, no es así?- preguntó Edward, provocando que Esme dejará escapar una angustiada exclamación

.- sí- Alice prefirió recordar su visión y mostrarse sólo a Edward, supuso que describir los macabros detalles de la decapitación del patriarca del clan frente a Esme y Bella no sería para nada una buena idea y a juzgar por la fría expresión del vampiro al leer su mente, confirmó que estaba en lo correcto- tuve esa visión instantes antes que comenzara… dios el hospital…

El estar hablando con los Cullen, el haber conocido a Bella y la dicha de poder hablar de sus visiones sin ser considerada como una demente, le habían hecho olvidar todo lo ocurrido en su última noche en su prisión blanca: la masacre de más de un centenar de inocentes enfermos y enfermeras por su culpa. Las imágenes de la sangre y los vampiros sedientos, comenzaron ha aparecer en su cabeza acosándola y, produciendo que la culpa y el remordimiento la torturaran una vez más.

Sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, en un intento de tranquilarse.

.- qué le sucede?- Bella se había puesto de pie, al parecer no estaba segura si podía tocarla o no- Edward?!

.- Alice… - escuchó como Edward la llamaba a la distancia- Carlisle está recordando lo ocurrido en el hospital… creo que entrará en shock

.- que… que pasó con el hospital- preguntó ella en casi un susurro, sin despejar su vista de las sabanas- el doctor Kelly… los pacientes, ¿alguien sobrevivió…?

El silencio fue la respuesta absoluta a su duda…

.- No fue tu culpa Alice…- Carlisle confirmó sus sospechas

.-tengo que disculparme con las familias- Alice salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo e intentó caminar hacia la salida- tengo que disculparme… Demonios! Por qué no me escucharon?! Les dije que atacarían el hospital! _Todo es mi culpa, todos están muertos por mi culpa _la sangre en los pasillos _los gritos… la sangre en los muros _

.- Carlisle no está pensando con claridad… entrará en shock

.-sujétenla, le suministraré algo para calmarla…

Alice se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del doctor Cullen. Sintió como unos brazos fríos detenían su huida de esa habitación y vio casi en cámara lenta como Carlisle sacaba una aguja y se acercaba ha ella. Los horribles recuerdos de las sesiones donde Kelly había ordenado que la drogaran para tranquilizarla reemplazaron de inmediato los macabros recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa noche. ¿Era también para los Cullen una loca que necesitaba ser tranquilizada? Un sentimiento de dolor se apoderó fuertemente de su corazón, al parecer sus padres habían tenido razón…

.- espera Carlisle- Edward detuvo a su padre antes de que este hiciera algo- se ha calmado, la hemos asustado con lo de los tranquilizantes… Alice- sintió como los brazos que la sujetaban iban cediendo lentamente, pero aun la sostenía. El chico de cabello cobrizo caminaba lentamente hacia ella- no somos como los doctores de ese hospital… sabemos que no estas loca, pero nos preocupa que lo que viste esa noche pudo afectarte de algún modo…

Alice miró algo incrédula al vampiro, le sorprendió como este siempre encontraba las palabras precisas para tranquilizarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Se sintió avergonzada de estar haciendo una escena tan deplorable frente a ese grupo de individuos perfectos, sin mirarla, sabía que Rosalie debía estar mirándola como si ella estuviera verdaderamente loca…

Intentó decir algo, pero el temor que había experimentado hacia escasos minutos la había dejado como un manojo de nervioso y, a decir verdad, si no fuese por Emmett que aun la sostenía por detrás, tal vez estaría arrodillada en el piso ya que sus piernas eran incapaces de mantenerla en pie. Miró fijamente a Edward para que este estuviera al tanto de todo eso y tranquilizara a Bella y Esme, las cuales al parecer eran las que más estaban sufriendo con todo esto. Esme porque le era inevitable controlar su instinto maternal y compasivo, y Bella porque debía sentirse inútil de no poder hacer nada.

.-_dile a Esme que se calme, no me estoy muriendo… solo necesito unos momentos- _pensó mientras recuperaba lentamente su respiración normal- _y si yo fuera tu estaría abrazando a Bella, debe sentirse bastante inútil de no poder ayudar a una humana como ella… _

.- Esme, Alice ya está bien- dijo de inmediato Edward mientras caminaba hacia Bella- me pide que te diga que no se esta muriendo, solo necesita unos momentos…

.- _gracias_

.- De nada- respondió con una sonrisa él mientras abrazada cuidadosamente a su novia y le susurraba algo al oído

.- podría alguien explicarme que paso con el hospital…- ya recuperada sus fuerza, Alice se reincorporó y le pidió a Emmett que la soltara

.- Se ha comunicado que se trato que una explosión en el comedor… los vulturis se han encargado de cubrir los detalles incendiando los resto del edificio- explicó Carlisle- lamento comunicarte que tal como ese sujeto Matt dijo, no hubo ningún sobreviviente…

Alice suspiró hondo en busca de fuerzas, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar los hechos, por muy devastadores que estos fueran. Si existió algún grado de responsabilidad de ella en todo ese asunto, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para revertir lo ocurrido… tendría que aprender a vivir con la culpa.

.- Alice, tu nombre no ha salido en ninguna de las listas de las víctimas que se han publicado- comentó Carlisle

Ella sonrió algo triste al escuchar eso. Caminó hacia la cama para luego sentarse en el borde de ella, en su condición, el estar de pie no era lo más recomendable.

.- mis padres son personas de recursos- explicó ella lo más rápido que pudo- su círculo cercano cree que estoy estudiando en el extranjero o algo… invirtieron bastante para que mi estancia en el hospital fuese lo más discreta posible…

Intentó no pensar en el resentimiento que sentía hacia sus padres, sabía que Edward estaba escuchando y viendo lo que estaba en su cabeza, su relación con sus progenitores era un tema que no deseaba para nada que fuese público

.- quieres comunicarte con ellos querida?

.- Esme, no creo que eso sea lo más recomendable- la voz de Carlisle sonó bastante seria para el gusto de Alice y si bien, estaba de acuerdo con él, sintió algo de remordimiento al ver el rostro angustiado de Esme.

.-y ya tenemos suficiente con el asunto de los vulturis…

.-Rose!

.- Es cierto Edward, lo menos que necesitamos es involucrarnos con más humanos…

.- pero son sus padres- alegó Esme- tienen derecho ha saber que su hija esta con vida…

Alice meditó por unos instantes la situación.

Era innegable que sus padres sentía una especie de cariño hacia ella, después de todo ella era su única hija; pero la alta valoración que estos tenía hacia la opinión pública y su imagen perfecta, tal vez era más grande. La enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico para esconderla y "curarla" durante seis años, en su interior, sin embargo, ella estaba segura que el verdadero motivo había sido mantenerla escondida. Fríamente pensando, la posibilidad de que ella estuviese muerta podía ser una puerta de escape para ellos, no tendrían que continuar con la farsa de sus estudios y los gastos producidos por improductivo tratamiento terminarían… Aunque odiaba aceptarlo, la posibilidad de que hiciera creer a sus propios padres que estaba muerta era demasiado tentadora, ya que probablemente, ellos la enviarían a otro hospital luego de descubrir que aun insistía en la autenticidad de sus visiones… y luego de comprobar que la existencia de los vampiros y de haber conocido a los vampiros del clan Cullen, no sería capaz de negarlas como tenía planeado unos días atrás.

Sospechaba que ahora estaba más cerca que nunca de conocer a Jasper y luego de encarar a la muerte dentro de ese armario, estaba más que segura que el único modo que ella desearía dejar este mundo sería tal como ella lo había visto en su primera visión.

.- al parecer sus padres no están tan preocupados como crees Esme- Rosalie concretizó sus pensamientos sin ser una telépata como Edward- por lo que ella ha dicho están más preocupado de su imagen que su propia hija…

Las crudas palabras de la rubia estaban en lo correcto, ella misma las había pensado momentos atrás, sin embargo no dejaban de doler.

.-…debemos considerar que de acuerdo a la situación que nos vemos enfrentados, que den por muerta a esta humana es algo conveniente

.- Rose- para su sorpresa el reto esta vez provino de Emmett

.- Los vulturis nos han dejado bien claras nuestras opciones Emmett y lo último que deseo es volver a tener una indeseada visita por parte de ellos

Alice notó como ninguno de los presentes objetaba las hirientes y crudas palabras de Rosalie, eso significaba que ella esta en lo correcto.

.- Podría alguien explicarme lo que sucede- pidió ella llamando la atención de los vampiros y Bella- creo que por mi culpa están en problemas con los vulturis… una vez más…

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar esa observación.

.- Sabes quienes son los vulturis?- Rosalie la miraba fijamente.

.- un aquelarre de asesinos que tienen influencia sobre otros?- dijo insegura- visten capas grises y los jefes negras… hace unos meses vinieron y uno de los jefes ordenó que Bella debía ser transformada…- esa era la idea general que tenía- hay una mujer llamada Jane…

.- ellos son como la nobleza vampirica- explicó Edward el cual continuaba abrazando por la espalda a Bella, pero esta vez como si intentara protegerla de algo- son los encargados de velar pos el cumplimiento de las leyes… Carlisle vivió un tiempo con ellos en el pasado…

.- Aro es el líder por excelencia, se podría decir- Carlisle continuó con la explicación- aunque lo considero como un antiguo amigo, él y yo estamos en desacuerdo en varios puntos y su obsesión por agrandar su aquelarre con individuos con dones ha hecho bastante daño a otros clanes…

.- Con su visita sorpresa descubrió la relación entre Bella y Edward- Rosalie impacientemente continuó- si no fuese por la extraña capacidad que ella tiene para bloquear sus pensamientos tal vez estaríamos todos muertos…- cerró sus ojos mientras se abrazaba así misma- Aro se interesó en la posibilidad de transformarla y así descubrir como su habilidad se vería amplificada… - antes de continuar, Alice notó como el hermoso rostro de Rosalie se perturbaba al recordar algo - Edward continua con vida gracias a Carlisle, cuando él rechazó esa orden… esa pequeña zorra de Jane casi lo mata…

.- Debo ser transformada en vampiro luego de terminar el instituto… me dieron un plazo de un año y medio después de eso- Bella acarició el brazo de Edward como si intentara tranquilizarlo

.- No lo voy permitir- le susurro de Edward fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes en la habitación lo escucharan

.- No empieces Edward- le pidió Bella

.- qué tengo que ver yo en esto- preguntó Alice aun confundida

.- tal como Bella, tu posees una habilidad fuera de lo común aun siendo humana- dijo Carlisle- Aro siempre ha estado obsesionado con el conocimiento y el tiempo, después de todo su propio don esta relacionado con la capacidad de ver recuerdos.

.- Ese sujeto desea que Edward se una a su aquelarre por su habilidad de leer sin la necesidad de ningún contacto físico, los pensamientos de los individuos que lo rodean- Emmett sonaba serio, demasiado- imagínate la cara que puso cuando esa bruja de Jane le dijo que tú eras capaz de ver el futuro

Aro veía el pasado

Edward contemplaba en toda su extensión el presente

Ella espiaba el futuro

No había que analizar demasiado para entender el porque ella se había transformado en un blanco para ese grupo de asesinos.

.- cómo se han visto ustedes involucrados?- preguntó avergonzada ella

.- Carlisle te tomó bajo su protección- le explicó Esme mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba y se sentaba a su lado- no podíamos permitir que te llevaran a Italia contra tu voluntad y en el delicado estado que estabas… además tu le salvaste la vida a Carlisle, era lo menos que podíamos hacer

.- pero ahora tienen más problemas- objetó ella- si me escondiera…

.- te encontrarían- respondió Emmett- dentro de los frykis de su guardia hay un sujeto que encuentra personas, te rastrearían y nos matarían, ya que supuestamente Carlisle se comprometió a cuidarte mientras tomas la decisión

Alice miró extrañada como el alegre rostro de Emmett se podía cada vez más serio

.- ¿qué decisión?- preguntó

.- transformarte o morir- contestó Rosalie sin pensarlo dos veces

Alice sintió como Esme tomaba con dulzura y cuidado sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. La mirada de compasión y preocupación realmente la abrumaron, obligándola a sonreír para tranquilizarla, ya que no soportaba saber ella era la responsable de la angustia de ella.

.- Realmente lo sentimos Alice- dijo Carlisle- de no haber revelado lo que eres capaz de hacer, la guardia que fue enviada a exterminar a los vampiros que atacaron el hospital, te hubiesen asesinado en ese lugar

.- tienes un año y medio para tomar la decisión- le avisó Edward con una expresión de claro remordimiento

Otro momento de silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Alice notaba como incluso la pedante Rosalie se veía afectada por lo ocurrido, aun cuando la verdadera responsable era sólo ella misma. De no ser por sus visiones nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

.- En la primera visión que tuve apareció un vampiro- comentó ella mientras le sonreía a Esme, quien continuaba sosteniendo sus manos- eso sí, me di cuenta de eso tiempo después. No es necesario que se preocupen, no tendré que tomar ninguna decisión…

Todos la vieron sorprendidos

.- Podrás escaparte de los vulturis?- le preguntó esperanzado Edward

.- No- dijo ella- pero sé que no tendré que tomar ninguna decisión- reiteró

.- ya veo- comprendió Rosalie- Morirás antes

Alice utilizó toda su fuerza mental para evitar pensar en Jasper, no quería era que Edward se enterara de cómo ella iba a morir, eso era demasiado personal.

.- sí- respondió sonriendo suavemente para tranquilizar a una Esme horrorizada- y no será por culpa de ninguno de ustedes, así que por favor no se sientan culpables, lo único que han hecho desde que los conocí es salvarme la vida

Lamentablemente todo indicaba que sus palabras no aliviaron para nada la tensionada atmosfera que creo su pequeña revelación. Esme era la prueba irrefutable de ello, la miraba aun más conmovida que antes

.- pero tu dijiste que el futuro no es definitivo- dijo Bella mientras se encapaba del abrazo de Edward y se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba

.- sí lo es pero- Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el rostro de Jasper, el cual borró de inmediato y rezó que Edward no lo hubiese visto- la decisión que involucra mi muerte ya ha sido tomada

Mientras los cinco vampiros presentes la observaban y ella estaba repasando el abecedario una y otra vez para mantener sus pensamientos alejados de Edward. Bella la miraba detenidamente, como si sospechara algo

.- Entonces- Emmett rompió el silencio mientras sobaba sus manos y caminaba hacia Rosalie- qué vamos ha hacer?

Alice agradeció la acertada intervención de Emmett, ya que gracias a ella dejó de ser el centro de atención de la habitación. Carlisle se volteó hacia donde estaba Rosalie y Emmett, mientras que Esme soltaba las manos de Alice y se podía de pie para ir al lado de su marido, claro que no hizo nada de eso sin antes dedicarle a la chica una dulce y maternal sonrisa. Bella no tardó en tomar el puesto antes ocupado por Esme al lado de Alice, al contrario que la matriarca de la familia, su apoyo hacia la ella fue menos efusivo pero igualmente de efectivo, sin necedad de tocarla o decirle algo, Bella la miró sin lástima o compasión, simplemente le trasmitió una sensación de apoyo incondicional, como si estuviese al tanto de los detalles de su muerte y entendía por completo su resolución de enfrentarla con tal de permanecer al lado del hombre que amaba. La simpatía que Alice sentía por ella, gracias a lo que había observado en sus visiones, creció en gigantescas proporciones, sin lugar a duda, Bella era una persona admirable.

.- Alice- Edward ahora se encontraba junto al resto de la familia, de pie cerca de la puerta de la habitación discutiendo sobre lo recién descubierto y las posibles futuras repercusiones que tendrían- qué decides entonces?

.- Preferiría que no le informaran de nada a mis padres- dijo Alice sorprendiendo a Esme- no quiero que se vean involucrados en "esto"

Si los vulturis eran realmente tan recelosos con el cumplimiento de las leyes, lo menos que Alice quería involucrarlos y ser responsable de su muerte. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo le quedaba y aun odiaba aceptarlo, estaba segura que disfrutaría más de él estando lejos de sus egoístas padres.

.- _Disculpe que pregunte- _le dijo mentalmente a Edward, ya que le daba algo de vergüenza decirlo en voz alta-_ sería mucha molestia que me quedara con ustedes?_

.- para nada- respondió él- a decir verdad, te lo íbamos a explicar ahora: otra condición que Carlisle acepto fue que nos encargaríamos de impedir que te alejaras

.- oh-musitó sin estar para molesta- pero eso no sería una molestia más para ustedes

Rosalie bufó suavemente respondiendo de inmediato su duda, al menos desde su punto de vista, ya que recibió una mirada de reproche tanto de Esme como de Edward.

.- Hable con mi padre- Bella intervino por primera vez en la conversación- y Esme ya a arreglado algunos pequeños detalles para que puedas vivir cómodamente en mi casa

.- No sabíamos si luego de lo ocurrido…- Carlisle le explicó antes que ella fuese capaz de decir algo respecto a aquella decisión, ya que a ella no le molestaba para nada vivir en esa maravillosa habitación en la casa de los Cullen- el hecho de vivir rodeada por seres como nosotros podría resultarte traumático o indeseable, traerte malos recuerdos, es por eso que planificamos que lo mejor sería que vivieras con humanos

.- mi habitación no es muy grande- dijo algo nerviosa Bella- pero Esme compró una especie de camarote bastante práctico… el espacio no será problema y mi padre es un sujeto agradable, silencioso pero agradable

El nerviosismo de Bella le resultó de lo más entretenido y a juzgar por las risotadas de Emmett y la suave risa de Edward, no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

.- creo que será genial- respondió ella sonriéndole a la castaña mientras tocaba su hombro en un gesto de amistad- muchas gracias por aceptarme en tu hogar

.- No es para tanto- dijo nerviosa Bella

Alice miró luego hacia donde los Cullen.

.- Sé que ustedes son distinto a esos horribles sujetos- dijo provocando sonrisas por parte de casi todos los vampiros presentes- y aunque les resulte extraño, los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes no sería nunca capaces de cometer las atrocidades que esos… esos vampiros hicieron- hablar sobre aquella noche era aun un tema bastante delicado para ella- no concibo la idea de temerles

.- gracias cariño- la emocionada voz de Esme transmitió calidos sentimientos de agradecimientos- eres bienvenida a esta casa siempre…

.- Hablaré con mi padre entonces…

.-quiero vivir contigo- aclaró Alice mostrando un entusiasmo que sorprendió a la introvertida muchacha- pero no me molesta pasar el resto del día en este lugar… eso si no es mucha molestia

.- Parece que estas regresando a ser tu misma- comentó Edward mientras levantaba una ceja y mostraba una mueca de sorpresa ante la personalidad, por no decir, descarada hasta el momento desconocido por ellos

.- _Y todavía hay más­-_ le comentó mientras miraba desafiante al lector de mentes

.- me agrada esta enana- rió Emmett mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su molesta novia para calmarla- hacerle frente a Eddy es una hazaña que solo Bella era capaz de hacer

.- Alice si quieres puedes vivir una vida normal en este pueblo, ir al instituto… - dijo calmadamente Carlisle mientras contemplaba entusiasmado como todo marchaba a la perfección. Alice resultó ser lejos una persona fuerte y accesible, ya que aun cuando sus heridas por los eventos hace ya poco ocurridos eran latentes, supo afrontar su situación con fortaleza y estaba dispuesta a adaptarse sin mayores problemas al crudo panorama en que se encontraba. Sin mencionar también que, a pesar del cruel pasado que parecía haber vivido, ella contaba con una maravillosa personalidad que en pocos momentos había sido capaz de cautivar a su familia.

.- disculpa que decline esa invitación pero- Alice cuidó bien sus palabras mientras le respondía- he estado encerrada tanto tiempo que intentar entablar relaciones sociales con gente de mi edad "normal" me resultaría imposible…- los vampiros eran más abiertos de mente de los humanos, eso era un hecho para ella- además no quiero pasar el resto de mi tiempo estudiando… prefiero quedarme viendo los bosques, disfrutar el exterior, hacer cosas…

.- Puedes hacerme compañía entonces- dijo Esme entusiasmada- me encuentro sola en las mañanas cuando los chicos se van al instituto y Carlisle se retira al trabajo… dime Alice, ¿te gusta ir de compras?

Al parecer su expresión la debió delatar antes que pudiese responder a la inocente pregunta de Esme, porque incluso Rosalie supo de inmediato que sentía más que un pequeño agrado hacia las compras. Los mejores recuerdos que ella tenía de su madre estaban relacionados a los momentos cuando, antes de ser enviada al hospital, ella la acompañaba a las tiendas de ropa y muebles. Su madre escuchaba su opinión y por esos instantes olvidaba por completo el hecho que su hija estuviese posiblemente loca.

.- Creo que sí Esme- dijo Edward impidiendo que comenzara a recordar amargos recuerdos

Alice miró agradecida, una vez más al muchacho de cabello cobrizo… si no conociera a Jasper, probablemente comenzaría a entender el porque del amor incondicional que Bella sentía por él.

.- Quién es Jasper?- preguntó este causándole un respingo. Había olvidado por completo que Edward leía sin autorización los pensamientos ajenos

.-no es asunto tuyo- dijo ella rápidamente- eso es personal

.- Uy- se burló Emmett observando como Alice se había sonrojado ligeramente

.- _eso es privado- _lo regañó- _por tu culpa tendré que soportar dios sabe hasta cuando las burlas de tu hermano!!_

"Algo" arrepentido Edward se encogió de hombros frente a esos últimos pensamientos.

.- Dime Alice- dijo Esme interrumpiendo las molestas burlas de Emmett por lo recién ocurrido- apuesto que deseas darte un buen baño y comer algo

Estaría mintiendo si hubiese dicho que no. Si bien no sentía que oliera mal, lo cual era un alivio sabiendo que los vampiros tenía el sentido del olfato altamente desarrollado en comparación a los humanos, el último recuerdo que ella tenía de haberse baño era cuando Sandra la llevó luego de haber sido dopada debía ser de unos cuatro o más días atrás.

Sin estar completamente segura del porque, de momento la invadió una enorme curiosidad ¿qué había sido desvestido que le había regalado su madre? Recordaba a la perfección que este había quedado manchado de sangre… pero no por eso dejaba de ser la última cosa tangible que sus padres le habían obsequiado.

.- Esme insistió en conservarlo, aun cuando este estaba todo cubierto de sangre- le dijo Edward

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alice al escuchar esas palabras. Era oficial, aunque podía ser una molestia a veces, era práctico estar de un sujeto que escuchara lo que pensabas. Edward simplemente le sonrió.

.- Espero que no lo uses aquí- le pidió Emmett mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Rosalie- no importa cuantas veces Esme lo lavó, el olor a sangre quedó impregnado… me recuerda al olor de ese hospital… casi enloquecemos cuando entramos ahí.

Al parecer Emmett tenía la misma sutileza que su pareja en lo relacionado a tratar temas delicados.

.- Emmett- dijo casi escandalizada Esme- discúlpalo cielo, pero lo que dice es cierto…

.- descuide es más el valor sentimental lo que me importa- dijo relajadamente- podría tomar un baño?

Bella la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego Esme la guió hacia un amplio baño, donde encontró todo lo necesario para asearse y ropa. Se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo en la amplia tina que estaba preparada con anterioridad, la sensación del agua tibia mojando sus acalambrados músculos la ayudó no sólo a relajar su cuerpo sino también ha despejar sus pensamientos, ya que estaba más que segura que por muy increíble que fuese la habilidad de Edward, es la comodidad de ese baño ella podría dejar de controlar lo que pensaba.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Jasper. Sabía que lo mejor sería intentar esconder todo lo relacionado con el mientras estuviera cerca de Edward, no sólo por la enorme vergüenza que sentía al imaginar el rostro de incredulidad de él al enterarse que el hombre de quien estaba enamorada no la conocía y ella misma, nunca lo había visto en persona. Si Emmett se llegara a enterar no dejaría de molestarla por lo que le quedaba de vida. Otro buen motivo para mantener a Jasper en secreto era el bienestar de la relación entre Bella y Edward, si este llegase a ver como el vampiro que ella ama (y secretamente ella deseaba que la amara) sería el responsable de su muerte. Lo que menos necesitaba Bella era una nueva excusa o temor por parte de Edward para resistirse a transformarla, ya que al contrario que ella, los vulturis si podía llegar a ser capaces de matarla o peor aun, transformarla a la fuerza y alejarla de Edward. No, ella debía ser una ayuda para Bella.

Lo que a continuación pensó fue en los Cullen en general y el hecho que ella esta con ellos y que viviría con ellos. Tomó una gran cantidad de agua entre sus palmas y luego la arrojó a su rostro, para así comprobar que en realidad todo eso no se trataba de un sueño.

Alice comenzó a sentir por primera vez los a su obstinación que la mantuvieron encerrada en ese horrible hospital durante seis largos años, la misma le permitido conservar su cordura también: ella nunca estuvo loca, había tenido la razón. Y aunque las circunstancias que le permitieron escapar de ese lugar fueron lamentables y tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir el resto de sus días con la culpa de ser la responsable indirecta de la muerte de muchas personas inocentes, hace años ella no era tan feliz.

Cuando sintió que la piel de sus dedos comenzaba a arrugarse, se dio cuenta que ya había estado demasiado tiempo en esa tina. Salió de ahí, se secó con una amplia toalla blanca y se puso la ropa que Esme le había dejado ahí, la cual le quedaba algo grande. Siempre tuvo ese problema cuando era una niña, pero al estar tanto tiempo sólo vistiendo buzos blancos y batas, se le había olvidado el problema de ser tan pequeña.

.- Sentimos que no tengamos nada de tu tamaño querida- Alice se sorprendió al encontrase de frente con Esme, la cual parecía que estuvo esperándola afuera mientras ella estuvo dentro del baño, lo cual le hizo sentirse culpable.

.-no hay problema Esme- dijo ella sonriéndole. La aludida miró sorprendida por unos instantes, provocando en Alice un pequeño ataque de pánico ¿Había dicho algo indebido? ¿Debió disculparse primero por la demora?- sucede algo?- preguntó finalmente

.- Nada, es sólo…- respondió dulcemente- lo que sucede es que cuando hablas, lo haces como si me conocieras desde siempre…

Alice inclinó su cabeza avergonzada, una vez más su impulsivo carácter había en su contra. El hecho que ella tuviese ese trato de confianza era raíz de las múltiples visiones que había tenido de los Cullen desde ya hace tantos años, gracias a ella había estando espiando en sus vidas y conociéndolos a cada uno de ellos… pero eso no le daba derecho de tratarlos así, después de todo ella no era nada más que una desconocida para todos ellos.

.-… lo que quiero decir…- continuó Esme al notar que la animada chica había decaído por sus últimas palabras- …es como si ya fueras un miembro más de mi familia querida, es realmente fascinante y maravilloso…

Alice nunca había tenido ningún "buen" modelo maternal, ya que, si bien su madre la quería, su frivolidad y valoración de su imagen frente al resto, no le permitieron llegar a ser una madre ideal, el que ella hubiese estado en un hospital psiquiátrico estando sana, era la mejor prueba de todo. Cuando comenzó a ver la vida de los Cullen y descifrar sus personalidades, Esme fue un de los integrantes más interesantes. Su amor incondicional hacia cada individuo de su familia era tan grande y conmovedor, que ella realmente dudaba que alguien pudiese ser capaz de transmitir tanto cariño. Ahora, al estar frente a ese maravilloso ser, comprendía a cabalidad porque nadie del resto de su familia era capaz de discutir o intentar hacerle algo que llegase a lastimarla, incluso inconcientemente: Esme era la personificación misma de afecto fraternal. Con esas simple palabras había logrado hace desaparecer todos los malos recuerdo provocados por su inconciente madre y su egoísmo.

.- Gracias- logró articular, segundos antes que un inesperado abrazo de ella la reconfortara por completo

.- bienvenida Alice…

Continuará

* * *

**Hola!! Tanto tiempo, espero que este cap enmende mi demora...**

**Reneesme: perdón por la demora. Espero que este cap te guste también**

**ari.-: ****intento seguir el modelo original pero a la vez lo adapto. Con este cap creo que aclaré eso. Edward y Bella ya se conocen y su relación está en pleno apogeo y como Jasper no aparece aun, todo lo ocurrido en luna nueva no ocurrió. La aparición de los vulturis eso sí la agregué de una forma fue un poco drástica: simplemente APARECIERON, espero haber aclarado tus dudas.**

**Serena Princesita Hale****:**** Aquí apareció Esme y espero haberla escrito tal como es, adoro su personaje y tal como intente transmitir en este cap, ella será como la madre dulce y desinteresada que Alice nunca tuvo. Paciencia con Jasper, pronto aparecerá**

**Evastefana Cullen****: ****los tres vampiros son Carlisle, Emmett y Edward, los 7 son los malos. Perdón por no describir bien la escena y confundirte.**

**Miles, millones de gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, espero que este cap tenga más apoyo. **

* * *

**En lo referente a este cap, sé que comprimí toda la historia entre Edward y Bella, pero a mi juicio de entre menos alteraciones hiciera a la versió original seria lo mejor, después de todo la Meyer es una genio y cuesta imaginarse que esos dos se hubiesen enamorado de otro modo. Otro motivo fue el ahorro de trama, Jasper tiene que aparecer por el amor a Dios y este es un finc Alice/Jasper...**

**¿Qué les pareció mi versión de Rosalie? Nunca ha sido mi personaje preferido, pero lejos ella es la más racional del grupo... no sé, no quise escribir sobre ella como si fuese un completo fastidio. **

**Pliss, comentarios, observaciones... REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**El maravilloso botón de letras verdes está aqui abajo XP**

**Se despide**

**DarkHinata**

**

* * *

**

P.D: anna nalick - breathe, recomiendo esta canción... Alice realmente necesita respirar frente a tanta información y emociones...

* * *


	5. Más fuerte que el instinto

…_Esme era la personificación misma de afecto fraternal. Con esas simple palabras había logrado hace desaparecer todos los malos recuerdo provocados por su inconciente madre y su egoísmo._

_.- Gracias- logró articular, segundos antes que un inesperado abrazo de ella la reconfortara por completo_

_.- bienvenida Alice…_

**Cap 5**

**Más fuerte que el instinto**

Desde que Alice conoció a Bella, unos dos años atrás en una visión, supo enseguida que ella era el tipo de persona que es imposible no querer: bondadosa, preocupada por otros antes que ella, sencilla y honesta, si bien, era algo introvertida y silenciosa, sus palabras siempre eran precisas y significativas. A medida que tenía nuevas visiones de ella, Alice estaba cada vez más ansiosa de llegar a conocerla algún día en persona, ser capaz de ser su amiga y ayudarla, después de todo, enamorarse de un vampiro no era para nada una tarea sencilla.

¿Quien sospecharía que al salir del hospital la conocería de inmediato?

Aun recordaba a la perfección la primera visión que tuvo de ella: el primer día de clases, en la cafetería en donde ella vio por primera vez a Edward Cullen, uno de los vampiros vegetarianos que había observado durante años. Al principio no comprendió por qué Edward había mostrado interés en la chica nueva, ya que este, por lo general al igual que sus otros dos hermanos, mantenía una relación distante con los demás estudiantes, por ese motivo cuando este quedó observando intensamente a la chica, sospechó que algo ocurriría. Las visiones que siguieron, fueron como una montaña rusa de emociones para Alice, primero presenció como el calmado y silencioso Edward se transformaba en una maquina asesina durante una clase de biología, matando a sangre fría a todos los presentes en la sala para así poder alimentarse de la chica nueva, sin dejar testigos. Luego de unos largos minutos de horror ante aquella escena, Alice pudo descubrir que Edward fue capaz de controlarse y soportar hasta el fin de la clase para salir, literalmente, huyendo de ese lugar y controlar sus instintos.

Esa noche fue horrible para ella, no pudo dormir absolutamente nada por culpa del conflicto interno de Edward: obedecer su sed o a su juicio, por culpa de eso, Alice estuvo observando como este mataba a la pobre chica más de veinte veces de distintas formas.

Recién unas horas después, Alice volvió a tener una visión en donde aparecía una vez más la muchacha castaña, lo cual significaba que Edward no había llevado acabo ninguno de sus planes de asesinato. En esa visión, Alice vio a la chica y a Edward en otra clase de biología, pero esta vez él intentó interactuar con ella.

Con el tiempo Alice fue recopilando, gracias a sus visiones, suficiente información para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, todo indicaba que Edward sentía una especie de debilidad hacia el olor de la sangre de la chica, por ese motivo lo había visto matándola en los primeros días. Por otra parte, las visones que sólo involucraban a Bella, estaban relacionadas con la desdicha de esta por estar en un lugar nuevo, frío y donde era el centro de atención. La indiferencia de Edward era, por así decirlo, la cinta que adornaba el paquete de miseria de la pobre chica. Por las miradas con las que ella lo observaba y la atención que este le prestaba cuando este estaba cerca de ella, Alice pudo fácilmente detectar que la castaña sentía una especie de atracción por él, pero a diferencia de la que las demás humanas, Bella sentía más curiosidad por comprender los extraños cambios de humor del muchacho que preguntarse si tenía o no una oportunidad de ser su novia. Por casi un mes Alice se divirtió observando como un indeciso Edward debatía entre acercase o no a la chica, la cual al parecer, no solo era inmune a su don de leer mentes, sino que también a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a tener sospechas sobre el misterioso y al parecer bipolar chico.

Cuando Alice contempló su muerte en un accidente en el estacionamiento el instituto se sintió realmente deprimida por el trágico desenlace de chica. Había comenzado a agradarle y tenía la pequeña esperanza que la inusual relación con Edward se transformara en algo más que un intercambio de palabras y comentarios, sabía que podría existir un vínculo entre ellos, sus miradas delataban algo más que una simple atracción o curiosidad. Sin embargo cuando visualizó a Edward salvando a la chica, poniendo en peligro su verdadera identidad y la de su familia, Alice no sólo confirmó sus sospechas, sino que también comprendió el porque de la presencia de Bella en sus visiones, ella se transformaría en un miembro de la familia Cullen.

Una vez solucionado la discusión respecto a la medida a tomar frente a la osada acción de Edward, los Cullen se dedicaron por completo a vigilar a Bella, para ver si esta los delataría o no. Ella, sin embargo, no dijo nada, tal como al parecer le había prometido a Edward después del accidente. Es más, gracias a los seguimientos que los Cullen realizaron sobre Bella, esta sin proponérselo, fue ganándose el afecto de los demás miembros de la familia, en especial el de Esme, quien comenzó a sospechar que la preocupación de su hijo por esa humana no era solamente por un tema de culpa por la debilidad. Emmett también comenzó a ser un aprecio por Bella, pero este era similar al cariño entre un dueño y su mascota, encontraba divertido observar como su serio y maduro hermano se convertía un nervioso adolescente al estar cerca de ella.

El acercamiento definitivo entre Edward y Bella se dio luego de la visión que Alice tuvo de Bella siendo atacada por un grupo de sujetos en un sitio distinto a Forks. Si bien, gracias a la intervención a tiempo de Edward Bella logró salir ilesa de esa horrible situación, los resultados de ese incidente tuvieron una repercusión permanente para ellos: Bella comprobó que Edward Cullen no era para nada un ser normal y luego de eso ha Edward se le hizo imposible volver a estar lejos de Bella.

La perseverancia de Bella a lo largo de ese primer encuentro hasta una noche en que parecía que ella esta cenando con Edward en un restaurante, indicaban que más que un simple capricho ella realmente deseaba poder acercarse y conocer a ese misterioso joven de ojos dorados aun cuando todo en sus ser le advertía debía mantenerse alejada de él. Por otra parte, el esfuerzo en vano de Edward por luchar tanto por su instinto y sed, como también, la atracción que sentía por aquella humana, fueron unos de los motivos que hicieron que Alice prácticamente se enamorara de esa pareja. De algún modo parecía una luz de esperanza para ella, ya que más allá de la visión que tuvo de su muerte, no tenía ninguna otra prueba de que pudiese existir la posibilidad de una relación de amor entre una humana y un vampiro. Alice no estaba segura de nada más que del amor incondicional que ella sentía por Jasper, se había enamorado de él a medida que lo veía una y otra vez en sus visiones, luchando por dejar de ser un monstruo y poder volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue. No estaba segura si él algún día correspondería sus sentimientos o ni siquiera si la llegaría a conocerla tan bien como ella lo conocía a él, todo era un misterio para ella. Pero luego de observar como Edward terminó enamorándose perdidamente por una humana y como Bella aceptó por completo la naturaleza sobrenatural de su amado, una desconocida ilusión comenzó a crecer en su interior: que Jasper podría enamorarse de ella, corresponder sus sentimientos aun cuando ella fuera sólo una humana… que esos preocupados ojos con que la miraba en su lecho de muerte no fueran sólo por amistad o cariño, sino por amor.

Alice mientras se encontraba encerrada en el hospital psiquiátrico había sido forzada a vivir una monótona existencia, sus días pasaban lentos y demasiados pasivos para una persona como ella, estaba completamente convencida que de no haber sido por sus visiones ella hubiese perdido la razón sin lugar a duda. Observar la vida de los Cullen había sido su venta de escape y ahora mientras se encontraba al fin conviviendo con ellos, estaba más contenta que nunca, feliz y orgullosa de haberse mantenido firme en su defensa de su don y la existencia de aquellos extraordinarios seres. Estar cerca de ellos no solo le garantizaba que sus días no serían para nada monótonos. Ellos le habían ofrecido su apoyo y confianza, luego de años de rechazo ella se sentía segura rodeada por individuos que le daban un incondicional voto de aceptación y cariño, al menos por parte de Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett y Bella… esto recompensaban los años de encierro que había vivido. Era una lástima que esa maravillosa nueva vida que disfrutaba no duraría mucho, como además, que no pudiese estar al lado de Jasper; Sin importar lo feliz que estuviese, el no haberlo visto aun la deprimía.

Luego de la noche de su huída del hospital y, principalmente, después de lo que había vivido cuando estaba escondiéndose dentro del armario de la cafetería, Alice estaba más que convencida que no existía mejor modo de dejar este mundo que en los brazos de la persona que uno más ama. Sabía que mientras ella se mantuviera a alejada de Jasper, su muerte también lo estaría… pero que existencia más vacía sería esa vida. Aunque los Cullen le brindaban el cariño que sus padres le negaron, estar a su lado le recordaba lo sola que estaba. Por ese motivo Alice se enfocaba lo más que podía en ayudar a Edward y Bella, mientras esperaba la llegada de Jasper, ayudar a esos dos le daba esperanzas que cuando llegará su momento ella sería capaz de vivir su propio sueño junto a él o al menos eso le le permitía mantenerse distraída y disfrutar su nueva vida.

Por lo general, desde su llegada a la vida de los Cullen, Alice aprovechaba cada momento que pasaba cerca de ellos, los conocía gracias por sus visiones, por ese motivo estaba al tanto de sus caracteres y gustos, pero convivir con ellos era completamente distinto. Estaba completamente conciente que lo mejor sería estar alejada de Rosalie hasta que esta le diera una señal de aceptación, que Emmett siempre estaría dispuesto a enseñarle a jugar un videojuego o participar en alguna de sus diabluras, Esme siempre estaba disponible para conversar o aconsejarla, Carlisle estaba siempre entusiasmado en ayudarla a controlar mejor su don, nunca debía pensar cosas privadas cerca de Edward y que Bella era sin duda una de las personas más interesante que jamás había conocido, incluyendo a los vampiros... El primer descubrimiento que hizo al comenzar a conocerla corpóreamente fue que sus suposiciones respecto a ella habían estado en lo correcto en un cien por ciento. Bella era tal como ella había especulado que sería. Incluso, lo que más le sorprendió fue la ciega confianza que Bella había tenido en ella, siendo así la primera humana en creer ciertas sus controversiales visiones. Por primera vez en años, tenía una amiga de su edad.

Sus visiones se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes y precisas. Aun recordaba algo divertida la fascinación de Carlisle cuando tuvo su primera visión frente a todos. Una tormenta eléctrica se avecinaba para dos días más alrededor del medio día, había observado como Emmett se quejaba en el instituto el estar ahí y no jugando baseball. Cuando regresó en sí se encontró con cinco vampiros y una humana viéndola fijamente y preguntándose si podía o no tocarla, lo que por cierto le resultó lo más divertido que había visto en bastante tiempo. Para sorpresa suya, cuando les explicó lo que había visto, todos creyeron en sus palabras, incluso Rosalie aunque lo meditó unos instantes, claro que cuando todo se cumplió, tal como ella había predicho, no volvió a existir duda alguna. Desde entonces Alice había comenzado a tener visiones que la involucraban también a ella: le decía a Emmett que equipo ganaría los partidos de football cuando este decidía apostar, advertía a Carlisle cuando sería llamado al hospital por alguna emergencia, a Rosalie y Esme les avisaba cuando habría una oferta en las tiendas y las acompañabas. Aunque en un principio se sentía algo avergonzada de gastar dinero que no era suyo, pero los frutos de las apuestas de Emmett y su comisión por haber acertado al resultado, solucionaron su problema rápidamente.

En lo que respectaba a su relación con Edward y Bella, se trataba de un tema más delicado. Aunque ella les ayudaba en lo más que podía, ya sea avisándoles cuando una de las molestas fans de Edward, tenían pensado jugarle una broma desagradable a Bella o de un posible accidente de la chica castaña producto de su inevitable torpeza o mala suerte. Le ayudaba a crear excusas para que Charlie les diera permiso para sus pequeños viajes a Seattle o a unos de los lugares especiales de Edward, también predecía el clima… pero hiciera lo que hiciera, Alice lamentablemente los había perjudicado al robarles uno de los instantes más íntimos que estos tenían: la privacidad de las noches.

Cuando Alice aceptó quedarse en la casa de los Swan olvidó por completo el detalle que esta sólo tenía dos habitaciones y tan como Bella se lo había explicado antes, Esme ayudó a habilitar un camarote en su pieza lo que significaba que dormiría en la misma habitación que ella, haciendo imposible que Edward pudiese velar los sueños de su novia en privado como lo había hecho casi desde el principio que se conocieron. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de eso, ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había presentado como una estudiante de intercambio de decoración y restauración que había venido a recibir clases particulares de Esme Cullen y que pagaría una suculenta renta por quedarse a vivir en la casa de los Swan. Carlisle se había encargado de montar todo y sacar los papeles, que le mostraron a Charlie. Y eso no era todo, en las casi tres semanas desde su llegada a la familia de los Swan, Alice había sido capaz de con el serio y taciturno jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Era demasiado tarde para aceptar la oferta de vivir en la casa de los Cullen ya y, aunque el hecho que Bella hablara dormida fue molesto en un principio, terminó por acostumbrase. Claro que cuando esta comenzaba a llamar a Edward en sueños y preguntarle dónde estaba, ella volvía a sentirse responsable. Al menos tres veces a la semana intentaba quedarse con Esme a dormir inventando una excusa, pero en el fondo estaba convencida que no era suficiente, después de todo, esos dos sufrían cuando estaban alejados.

De lo que no podía quejarse era de su Charlie, quien era para ella como el tío que nunca tuvo. Era un hombre de pocas palabras (como Bella en un principio) pero una vez que entraba en confianza era bastante agradable hablar con él. Tal vez, en lo más que se parecía era que ambos eran un caso perdido a la hora de cocinar, dado que Alice jamás había hecho, aunque sea, el intento de aprender cuando era pequeña. Tanto Charlie como ella quemaban todo lo que intentaban cocer, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de hacer explotar el microondas y la única vez que intentaron darle una cena sorpresa a Bella, todo su intento de spaghetti terminó pegado al fondo de la olla. Otro motivo por el que logró ganarse la confianza de Charlie fue por logar llenarse bien con Bella y transformarse en amiga de ella tan rápidamente. Tal como en algunas visiones que había tenido, Charlie estaba preocupado que su hija sólo se estuviera relacionando con los Cullen, dejando atrás a todos los chicos del instituto. Su amistad con Alice era una oportunidad para que "recuperara su vida", al menos eso era lo que pensaba Charlie, quien veía en Edward una amenaza, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano alejaría a Bella de él. La presencia de Alice lograba tranquilizarlo por ese motivo.

Tal vez un segundo inconveniente de su nueva vida, ahora que lo pensaba era, además de la ausencia de Jasper, eran los molestos dolores de cabezas, los cuales al parecer no eran después de todo producto de los medicamentos. Sus jaquecas si bien no eran más dolorosas sí eran más frecuentes, lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera pero era capaz de disimular a la perfección, al menos, mientras Edward no estuviese presente. El que leyera sin restricción alguna los pensamientos ajenos era realmente una molestia cuando deseaba tener un poco de privacidad. Por su culpa, no podía pensar en Jasper tanto como a ella se podría gustar, por ejemplo.

.- Hace tiempo que no te veía tan pensativa Alice, ¿algo anda mal?- la dulce voz de Esme le advirtió que ya había meditado lo suficiente sobre su situación

Estaba en casa de los Cullen esperando que los chicos regresaran del instituto. Había acompañado esa mañana Esme a comprar algunos víveres, ya que ahora habían dos humanas merodeando por ahí, necesitaban algunos alimentos básicos para evitar que sus estómagos sonaran, lo cual era por cierto bien vergonzoso. Ahora ambas se encontraban en el living sentadas en los sillones esperando el regreso del resto. Sólo Carlisle llegaría unas horas más tarde de su turno en el hospital.

.- Estoy analizando como la vida da tantos giros inesperados- dijo ella mientras le sonreía a la amable vampiro- eso y esperando ver algo

.- ¿Hace cuanto no tienes una visión?

.- Dos días- suspiró deprimida- el que no pueda controlar esto es realmente molesto

.- Tal vez sea para mejor- la animó- nada malo le ha ocurrido a Bella últimamente y ya sabes lo que opino de tus apuestas con Emmett

.- Vamos Esme- dijo ella- no hay nada malo que use mi don en beneficio a los interese de la familia…

.- No tenemos ningún problema financiero Alice- respondido ella

.- Es un negocio redondo Esme- le explicó de la forma más profesional que pudo, causándole un pequeño ataque de risa por el tono profundo y pausado de su voz- Emmett experimenta la alegría de ganar y yo aporto mi cuota a la familia: todos felices.

.- Menos lo humanos que pierden su dinero- objeto ella

.- Eso es uno de los peligros de apostar- dijo Alice mientras se acomodaba en el amplio sofá y cerraba sus ojos- ellos están concientes de eso… pero si quieres, podemos variar en los negocios

.- Invierte en la bolsa- propuso Esme- prefiero eso a que estén involucrado en apuestas clandestinas, yo no he criado a mis hijos para que hagan cosas así

.- La bolsa será entonces- suspiró derrotada ella- pero tú tendrás que convencer a Emmett…

.- ¿Convencerme de qué?

Alice sonrió al ver como el enorme chico aparecía derepente en la habitación acompañado por Rosalie y más atrás Bella y Edward recién estaban entrando a la casa.

.- De dejar nuestra vida delictual- le explicó ella mientras que Emmett comenzaba a reír estruendosamente

.- Vamos Esme- dijo Rosalie, una de las defensoras más fieles de esas apuestas, ya que le agradaba bastante que su esposo estuviese tan contento luego de ganar grandes cantidades de dinero

.- Qué mal tiene invertir en la bolsa de valores?- preguntó ella firme en su opinión y postura contra las apuestas

.- Estaríamos apoyando al neocapitalismo- respondió Bella mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Alice y la saludaba con una sonrisa- al menos eso fue lo que Alice me explicó la última vez

.- Exacto- asintió Emmett mientras se paraba detrás del sofá donde ella y Alice estaban sentadas y les revolvía el cabello a ambas

.- No han causando ningún malentendido Esme- comentó Edward mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bella y le dedicaba una sonrisa a esta mientras ella intentaba arreglar su ahora desordenado cabello

.- ¿Tú también Edward?

Este se encogió de hombros mientras que su novia se recargaba ligeramente en él

.- Parece que tú ganas Alice… Alice?

_**Cuatro hombres caminaban por los espesos bosques de Forks en busca de un buen sitio para acampar, dentro de poco anochecería. El más mayor de ellos debía tener alrededor de cincuenta años y estaba algo nervioso.**_

_**.- Creo que algo nos está observando- dijo mientras avanzaban- es un animal**_

_**.- No empieces Josh de nuevo- dijo uno de sus acompañantes- escuchaste al guardabosques aquí no hay lobos ni pumas ni osos… hay solo libres y pájaros, mañana será sábado y este sitio estará lleno de chiquillos… **_

_**.- Sé que hay algo- insistió él deteniéndose y observando las ramas de los árboles que los rodeaba- creo que será mejor que regresemos**_

_**Una pequeña discusión comienza entre los campistas, evitando que se den cuenta que una pareja apareció al frente de ellos. Ambos eran pálidos y tenían leves ojeras, que no opacaban para nada su belleza. Pero lo más característico de ellos eran sus ojos carmesí, los cuales se oscurecían antes que saltarán sobre los desprevenidos hombres. **_

_**Todo fue rápido y sucio. En menos de tres segundos cuatros cadáveres eran devorados por los hambrientos vampiros.**_

Sangre.

Una vez más la imagen de la sangre humana derramada volvía a su cabeza para recordarle aquella fatídica noche. Alice luego de recuperar sus sentidos cerró con fuerza sus ojos e intentó recuperarse lo antes posible de las imágenes recién vistas, tenía que avisarle a todos e impedir esa matanza.

.- Dos vampiros van a atacar a unos humanos- dijo Edward. Al parecer había visto junto con ella lo que ocurriría- tenemos que actuar rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Alice se dio cuenta que Edward se encontraba de pie junto con sus hermanos y su madre, al parecer se estaban organizando

.- Son neófitos?- preguntó Rosalie preocupada

.- No, pero no deben tener mucha edad al no notar nuestra presencia- respondió Edward- al parecer no estarán muy dispuestos a razonar

.- pelearemos entonces- dijo entusiasmado Emmett

.- Le avisaré a Carlisle- Esme dejó la habitación para buscar un teléfono

.- Alice- la voz de Bella la distrajo de los rápidos susurros e los vampiros, ella no se había movido de su lado y la veía preocupada- ¿te encuentras bien?, tienes un mal aspecto

.- Sí- dijo ella, volteándose para verla. Una vez más una de sus molestas jaquecas había comenzado sin previo aviso- es sólo mi cabeza…

.- Alice-la llamó Edward- cuanto tiempo crees que tenemos?

.- creo que unas horas- respondió mientras con su mano izquierda sobaba un costado de su sien- estaba oscureciendo y a juzgar por el clima será definitivamente hoy, no pude identificar el sitio exacto, perdón

.- No digas tonterías enanita- Emmett la miraba como si estuviera loca- no me digas que ahora ver el futuro no te parece suficiente?

.-Emmett esta en lo correcto Alice- dijo Edward- con lo que nos has dicho será más que suficiente para evitar que esos vampiros cometan esos asesinatos.

Alice sonrió al escuchar aquellas.

Cuando Esme regresó a la habitación traía en sus manos un vaso de agua, el cual se lo alcanzó a Alice.

.- Carlisle vendrá en seguida- dijo- nos aconsejó que nos adelantáramos. Encontrar a los humanos será más sencillo que rastrear a los vampiros.

.- De acuerdo- asintió Edward- Esme lo mejor será que te quedes aquí junto a Bella y Alice, te avisaremos enseguida si algo sucede.

.- Edward- una preocupada Bella caminó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo- por favor ten cuidado…

.- Vamos Bella- rió Emmett- sabes que es casi imposible tomar con la guardia baja a Edward, estará bien

Bella le sonrió a Emmett en una señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

.- Eso lo sé pero…

.- Estaré bien Bella- le susurró Edward mientras la abrazaba con suma delicadeza- tú eres la que debe cuidarse, promete que no saldrás de la casa y obedecerás sin dudar a Esme… y eso va también para ti Alice

.- Seré una niña buena- aseguró ella levantando su pulgar izquierdo- si veo algo más les avisaré enseguida… pero tengan cuidado

.- Tú también Alice?- le preguntó decepcionado Emmett

.- Hay algo en esos sujetos que no me agrada- respondió ella- _es la misma sensación que experimenté cuando tuve la visión del hospital _claro que no Emmett, tú eres el mejor!

El pálido rostro de Matt y John se dibujaron rápidamente en sus recuerdos, los sádicos vampiros que dirigieron la matanza en su antiguo hospital eran su referencia inmediata a los vampiros sedientos por sangre humana.

.- Tendremos cuidado- dijo Edward en un intento de tranquilizarla mientras que Emmett la tomaba a voladas y la alzaba por los aires como si fuera una niña. A Alice le encantaba que hiciera eso, además en esa ocasión la tranquilizó bastante distrayéndola por unos segundos de las horribles imágenes que acababa de ver

.- Yo me encargaré que no comentan ninguna locura Esme- aseguró Rosalie a su madre, la cual los veía perturbada. Emmett volvió a dejara una risueña Alice sobre el sillón donde originalmente se encontraba sentada, sin antes dedicarle una animada sonrisa.

Edward abrazó una última vez a Bella antes de salir corriendo junto con sus dos hermanos hacia el bosque. Tanto Bella como ella tardaron unos segundos antes de reaccionar, Alice no necesitaba hablar con su amiga para saber lo inútil que se debía sentirse, miraba fijamente hacia la dirección por donde Edward se había ido, como si aun pudiese verlo.

.- Será mejor que pasemos al comedor- dijo Esme mientras tomaba el hombro de Bella

Alice asintió y tomó de la mano a la castaña para así sacarla de su ensoñación.

.- Vamos Bella- insistió Alice- Esme tiene razón, estar cerca de unos ventanales no es el mejor lugar para esconderse

-.-.-

Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que Alice tuvo esa horrible visión y, lamentablemente aun no era capaz de olvidar las desagradables imágenes que había visto. Sabía que, en el fondo, eso era lo mejor, ya que existían más posibilidades de tener una nueva premonición sobre ese acontecimiento, pero el recordar los cuerpos despedazados de esos pobres excursionistas y rostros sádicos de esos dos vampiros no era para nada de su agrado.

Junto con Bella y Esme estaban sentadas alrededor de la amplia mesa del comedor, esperado alguna noticia o que ella viera algo. Esme intentó en más de una ocasión disimular su preocupación, mientras le aconsejaba que durmieran un poco, pero lo menos que Alice y, probablemente, Bella querían era alejarse más de un segundo del teléfono celular que Esme tenía en sus manos, cualquier noticia por parte de Edward y el resto sería comunicada por aquel artefacto. Además la repentina jaqueca que tenía no le hubiese permitido conciliar el sueño. Alice permanecía en silencio mientras Bella y Esme conversaban o mejor dicho, mientras Esme intentaba tranquilizar un poco a la alterada joven. De no ser de sus visiones y su ciega confianza en las extraordinarias habilidades de lucha de Emmett y el don de Edward, tal vez ella misma estaría en un estado similar al de su amiga. Le hubiese gustado tranquilizarla un poco, pero preferían estar lo más atenta posible a cualquier posible visión que tuviese, aun cuando sentía esa molestia en su cabeza.

Odiaba no ser capaz de controlar sus visiones. Tal vez ahora más que nunca, porque sus nuevos amigos podrían estar en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

.- Ves algo Alice?- le preguntó tal vez por tercera o cuarta vez Bella

.-No- respondió a secas; entendía la ansiedad de Bella, pero le estaba ya molestando sus preguntas, le hacían sentirse aun más inútil de lo que ya se sentía- en cuanto vea algo les avisaré- agregó. Entendía a la perfección como se sentía ella en esos instantes y, si estuviese en su lugar, seguramente sería igual de insistente.

.- No te esfuerces demasiado Alice- Esme la veía preocupada- estoy segura que aun no te recuperas de la última

.-Tener visiones no me cansa Esme- aseguró Alice- estos estúpidos dolores son por culpa de todos esos medicamentos que tome durante años en el hospital… y créeme, si fuese por mí estaría ahora mismo viendo algo… me siento tan inútil

.- No digas tonterías Alice, tu no eres para nada la inútil en todo esto- la animó Bella- si no han llamado es porque nada ha ocurrido… mírame estoy bien

Definitivamente mentir no era una de las mayores fortalezas de la castaña, lo hacía pésimo. Aun así Alice intentó aparentar que sus palabras eran ciertas, preocupar aun más a Bella no sería para nada algo bueno, la pobre estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Alice cerró sus ojos y cerró lo más fuerte que pudo sus puños que descansaban sobre la mesa, tal como Edward le había aconsejado una vez, esa era la mejor forma para desconectarse de la realidad y concentrarse. Ignoró por completo el dolor de cabeza y comenzó a repasar su visión. Usó todas sus fuerzas para olvidar que se encontraba en el comedor de los Cullen, sentada con Bella y Esme esperando una llamada… ella se transportó al bosque, en busca de algún cambio en el destino de esos campistas.

Los vio una vez más caminando por el espeso bosque, en busca de un lugar para acampar. Vio al hombre mayor, Josh, observar nervioso los alrededores. Vio que Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban con los campistas y les pedían que se alejaran de ese lugar porque últimamente unos ladrones habían estado asaltando a los turistas, los campistas no les creyeron…

Alice abrió de golpe sus ojos. _Eso no era lo que ella había visto antes_, ¿Por qué Emmett y Rosalie había aparecido en su visión? ¿Había sido su imaginación? Tal vez estaba deseando tanto evitar un enfrentamiento entre los Cullen y esos vampiros que su cabeza estaba imaginando cosas, pero lo que acababa de ver era bastante similar a una visión y la intensificación de su dolor de cabeza era otra buena señal de la autenticidad de esa escena… Miró a Bella y Esme, estaba conversado y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Sería una mala opción decirles algo sin estar completamente segura.

Una vez más volvió a repetir la acción… cerró sus ojos y sus puños con fuerza y dirigió toda su atención a lo anteriormente visto: vio como Edward aparecía entre los árboles simulando estar algo cansado y aconsejarles a los campistas que se regresaran porque un oso había sido visto en ese lugar unos días atrás. Esta vez vio, esta vez ellos obedecieron.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien Alice?

Bella sonaba preocupada. Alice abrió sus ojos y sintió una horrible sensación de inmediato… no había duda, que por primera vez había sido capaz de tener una visión referente a algo en concreto que ella deseaba ver.

.- Esme- dijo ella de inmediato-llama a Edward y dile que le avise a Emmett y Rosalie que si se encuentran con los campistas no los intenten asustar con ladrones. Es más efectivo el cuento de un oso

Esme y Bella la observaron confundidas.

.-Lo he visto- explicó ella impaciente- Esme, por favor…

Ella asintió rápidamente y marcó los botones lo más rápido posible.

.- Lo viste?-preguntó sorprendida Bella- tuviste dos visones?

Alice asintió mientras sonreía y sujetaba su adolorida cabeza entre sus manos. Algo andaba mal, su jaqueca era más fuerte que nunca.

.- Edward- Esme habló bastante fuerte cuando logró comunicarse con él-Alice me pidió que le avisarás a Emmett y Rosalie que su cuento de los ladrones no servirá para convencer a los excursionistas cariño… al parecer sí, tuvo una visión, pero ni Bella ni yo nos dimos cuenta… entiendo- Esme extendió el teléfono hacia Alice- quiere hablar contigo

Alice lo tomó enseguida

.- Cómo estaba la luz del sol?- Edward sonaba algo ansioso, a juzgar por su voz, les estaba costando encontrar a esos hombres.

.- Bastante similar a la primera vez- dijo ella- tal vez unos minutos antes que los intercepten

.- Qué viste exactamente?

.- Primero Emmett y Rosalie los encontraban y los intentaban asustar con que había un ladrón… luego ví que tú aparecías ante y la excusa de un oso fue más efectiva

.- Tuviste dos visiones?

.-Sí pero no consecutivas… dile a Carlisle que por fin estoy aprendiendo a controlar esto… aunque es bastante difícil

Esme estaba visiblemente contenta con sus palabras mientras que Bella veía expectante el teléfono… era más que evidente que quería hablar con Edward

.- Has visto algo de los vampiros?- consultó él

.- Nada- dijo frustrada- Edward, espera unos instantes- Alice con una mirada cómplice le alcanzó el celular a Bella

.- Edward?- la voz de Bella sonaba era casi un murmullo, su fachada de fingida tranquilidad desapareció por completo- estoy bien… si, lo sé pero no puedo evitar estarlo… cuídate por favor… y yo a ti

Alice se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el living en busca de los últimos rayos de sol, ya que sintió que Bella necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Esme la imitó pero se dirigió, en cambio, a la cocina, seguramente para llevarle un vaso con agua.

Una vez en el living, tomó asiento en el único sofá con vista a las montañas. Faltaba poco para el ocaso, los colores del cielo eran prueba suficiente de ello. Estaba más que segura que la hermosa vista que tenía del crepúsculo le ayudaría a concentrarse y olvidar el molesto dolor de cabeza que sentía. Cerró una vez más sus ojos pero a diferencia de la última vez, por más que lo intentó no pudo visualizar su primera visión, sin estar completamente segura, lo único que se le iba a la mente era Jasper.

Alice abrió sus ojos algo molesta consigo misma, tal vez la romántica e intima escena entre Bella y Edward en el teléfono, le produjeron un poco de melancolía y celos, aun le avergonzaba aceptarlo. Pero lo menos que necesitaba era eso. Una vez más cerró sus ojos e intentó ver algo más.

_**Edward se despidió de los cuatro sujetos y se volteó, sintió la presencia de los vampiros… Rosalie y Emmett llegaron segundos después de que los campistas habían desaparecido de aquel lugar.**_

_**.-están cerca- dijo Emmett mientras se inclinaba un poco y olfateaba el aire.**_

_**.- están molestos y saben que estamos aquí- dijo Edward- la mujer nos atacará en cuanto tenga oportunidad, su pareja es más racional… **_

_**Tal como él había dicho, una vampira saltó hacia donde estaban, dispuesta a despedazar todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Emmett se puso de inmediato frente Rosalie y Edward gruñó en señal de advertencia.**_

_**.- Kat basta!- la vampira se detuvo en seco ante aquella orden- saludos, me disculpo por el comportamiento de su amiga pero… ustedes dejaron escapar a nuestra cena…**_

_**.-Este es nuestro territorio- Carlisle apareció justo en aquellos momentos, dejando en claro la ventaja numérica que tenía- y aquí no cazamos humanos…**_

_**.-No sabía que existiera un aquelarre aquí- dijo él mientras caminaba para quedar junto a su compañera- mi nombre en Thomas y ella es Kat, no era nuestra intención desafiar sus territorios, ¿piensan quedarse aquí unos días más?**_

_**.- Nuestra presencia aquí tiene un carácter permanente- aclaró Carlisle sorprendiendo a ambos vampiros**_

_**.- eso es… admirable- dijo Kat mientras miraba con interés a Edward- como manejan las bajas?**_

_**.- Ya les dijimos- Edward parecía algo perturbado, al parecer había escuchado algo importante en los pensamientos de esos vampiros- no cazamos humanos…**_

_**Las miradas de incredulidad de ambos vampiros eran evidentes.**_

_**.- Interesante- dijo moduladamente Thomas- y todo el aquelarre está de acuerdo con esa peculiar dieta?**_

_**.- Mi familia y yo hemos adoptado esa decisión hace ya mucho tiempo- Carlisle sonó bastante serio al decir aquellas palabras**_

_**.- Con que cuatro vampiros que no consumen sangre humana- dijo Thomas mientras observaba detenidamente a los Cullens**_

_**.- No somos…- Emmett interrumpió molesto al vampiro, todo indicaba que el estar al margen de aquella conversación lo estaba alterando**_

_**.- Emmett!!- Edward calló a su hermano antes que terminara de hablar- si desean continuar con su cacería le aconsejamos que se alejen de este pueblo… pueden dirigirse hacia el norte**_

_**Rosalie y el resto miraron sorprendidos a este luego de recomendarles donde matar a gente inocente. Pero sabían que eso debía tener un significado, que Edward probablemente había visto algo en la mente de aquellos vampiros que ameritaba su acción. **_

_**.- Cielos chico- rió Thomas mientras se rascaba su cabello- cualquiera diría que nos estas echando… sólo queremos saber más de ustedes**_

_**.- Creo que ya saben lo suficiente- respondió él secamente **_

.- Alice!

Bella se encontraba frente a ella mirándola preocupada.

.- Qué sucede?- dijo ella molesta, la visión que había tenido no le ayudaba en mucho

.- Tu nariz está sangrando- Bella le alcanzó un pañuelo- Esme tuvo que salir de la casa por el olor

Alice tomó el pañuelo rápidamente y limpió la sangre que, efectivamente, estaba saliendo por su nariz, al menos eso intentó ya que un poderoso dolor en su sien hizo que se doblara de dolor en el sofá donde se encontraba sentada

.- Alice qué sucede?!- la preocupada voz de Bella le ayudó a no perder la conciencia por culpa del dolor- es tu cabeza?! Alice háblame…

.- Edward se encontrará con los vampiros…- con esfuerzo logró modular las palabras necesarias- pero tengo el presentimiento que algo malo ocurrirá…

Bella estaba arrodillada frente a ella mirándola realmente preocupada. Alice se sintió culpable de ser la responsable de eso, odiaba ver a su amiga sufriendo. En un intento de calmarla y que fuera por el teléfono para avisarle a Edward lo que acaba de ver, en cuanto fue capaz de asimilar un poco el dolor, volvió a apoyar su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para detener la sangre que estaba saliendo de su nariz.

.- Tienes que avisarle a Edward… - dijo intentando sonar lo más normal que podía- Bella, estoy bien ahora… Edward y los demás pueden estar en peligro

Sabía que usar a Edward era un truco sucio ya que Bella era simplemente incapaz de hacer algo que lo pusiera en peligro… era capaz de todo con tal de evitarlo, incluso de dejar de estar preocupada por su condición y dejarla para ir al comedor en busca del teléfono.

.- regreso en seguida- dijo está poniendo de pie y corriendo hacia la otra habitación.

En cuanto supo que Bella ya no la estaba viene, pudo gesticular todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un ahogado lamento escapó de sus labios. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Con horror comenzó a darse cuenta que todo indicaba que el causante de todo eso no se trataba de los vestigios de drogas que había consumido sino que sus visiones eran las verdaderas responsable y a juzgar por lo que sentía en esos precisos momentos, a medida que las iba controlando la intensidad de sus jaquecas iba en aumento.

.- Toma!

Alice recompuso su mascara antes que Bella se diera cuenta de su real estado. Dejó a un lado el pañuelo ensangrentado que había usado y tomó el telefono

.- Alice- la voz de Edward sonaba algo impaciente

.- Instantes después que los campistas te hagan caso y se vayan te encontrarás con los vampiros- dijo ella rápidamente- el hombre su llama Thomas y la mujer Kat… Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle llegará inmediatamente… Edward, hay algo que no está bien la forma en que hablan y en la que les preguntan sobre si este es su territorio es sospechosa, es como si ellos estuviesen buscando algo…

.- ya veo… siento el aroma de los campitas, los interceptaré pronto- avisó Edward- ahora dime Alice, estás bien?

La aludida miró molesta a una cohibida Bella, todo parecía que su teoría acerca de sus prioridades no era completamente cierta: Bella era demasiado buena como para olvidarse de todos por su amor hacia Edward.

.- Un poco de sangre de nariz no me matará…- respondió mientras comprobaba que su hemorragia ya había sido controlada

.- lo hará si estas en presencia de vampiros

.-_buen punto- _pensó ella- descuida la emergencia ya fue controlada, todo estará bien cuando regresen… sólo debo ir a ver si Esme está bien…

.- Le avisaré a Carlisle en cuanto pueda

.- No es…- Alice no alcanzó a hablar antes de que Edward cortará la llamada- _Demonios, lo que me faltaba, unos vampiros amenazan Forks y Carlisle tiene que preocuparse además de mí… _Voy al baño- le avisó a Bella- dile a Esme que entré, me encargaré de limpiar todo esto… no me ensucié la ropa así que no hay problema en que entre

.- Necesitas ayuda?

.- Estoy bien Bella- dijo una vez más ella- usaré el baño de abajo, no creo que me suceda algo malo mientras caminó hacia allá

Bella le sonrió aun algo preocupada pero le hizo caso.

Alice se puso lentamente de pie, si bien el dolor no había disminuido casi nada, era capaz de resistirlo. Apoyándose en todo lo que estaba a su alcance, fue capaz de llegar hasta el baño lo más rápido que pudo. Luego de cerrar la puerta se puso frente al espejo sobre el lavamanos y vio el motivo por el cual Bella estaba tan preocupada: su rostro estaba espeluznantemente pálido y de un color verdoso, parecía un zombie… abrió el grifo y mojó su rostro en un intento de devolverle el color a su cara. Bebió algo de agua e inspiró y exhaló varias veces antes de volver a verse. Lucía ligeramente mejor.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión.

Al saber que eran sus visiones las responsables de su deplorable estado, negar que tenía miedo de volver a intentar ver lo que sucedería era una mentira. Pero también estaba al tanto que si no lo intentaba una vez más, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle podrían estar en peligro… incluso Esme y Bella.

.-_Vamos Brandon, qué es un poco de dolor en cambio de una vida?-_ miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo mientras apoyaba sus manos a los costados del lavamanos_- lo peor que te puede pasar es morir y sabes que eso no ocurrirá así…_

Respiró con fuerza una vez más. Cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza sus puños en la fría baldosa. Usó toda su concentración y volvió a pensar en su última visión.

El rostro de Jasper apareció en su mente

Maldijo su obstinación e intentó una vez más ver algo.

Pero el rostro de Jasper era lo único que estaba en sus pensamientos.

Una extraña curiosidad la invadió y cedió a la tentación de continuar visualizando por unos instantes más el pálido y hermoso rostro de su príncipe, después de todo, por culpa de Edward hace ya mucho no podía hacerlo libremente.

_**.- Estoy buscando a dos vampiros- Jasper estaba de pie frente a la casa de los Cullens se veía algo cansado y sus ojos carmesí estaban volviéndose cada vez más oscuros**_

_**.-El resto de mi familia probablemente está en estos momentos hablando con ellos en el bosque, al parecer querían alimentarse de unos humanos- Esme lucía nerviosa y algo intimidada con el joven frente a ella. Las cicatrices en su cuello y rostro eran una señal indiscutible que este tenía un pasado violento y sus ojos eran prueba suficiente para comprobar que él se alimentaba de sangre humana. Aunque intentó disimular su temor hacia él, de algún modo sospechó que este estaba al tanto de él. Esme haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para proteger a Bella y Alice…**_

_**.- No tengo intención de atacarle- dijo sorprendiéndola- mi objetivo es eliminar a ese par de vampiros… han estado irresponsablemente cazando en los alrededores y convirtiendo a algunos. Temo que sus acciones están orientadas a crear un ejército de neófitos… **_

_**.- ¿Otra vez?- comentó horrorizada Esme. Esta vez fue el turno de Jasper para sorprenderse- mis hijos y marido se enfrentaron hace unas semanas a uno grupo de neófitos… de no ser por una ayuda externa la situación hubiese sido peor…**_

_**Jasper meditó aquellas palabras unos segundos. Era evidente que al mantener en anonimato la identidad de los refuerzos era sospechoso, en especial cuando ella afirmaba que sólo tres vampiros habían sido capaces de mantener a raya a un grupo de neófitos.**_

_**.- Estos dos vampiros son peligrosos… uno de ellos tiene una habilidad- dijo él en un intento de ganar un poco más de confianza por parte de aquella mujer- el hombre puede inmovilizar por completo a sus adversarios con su mirada y la mujer aun cuenta con una fuerza sobrehumana, al parecer fue hace poco convertida…**_

_**El sonido de unos vidrios romperse atrajo la atención de ambos, pero no fue hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente desde adentro de la casa que reaccionaron.**_

_**.- Bella!!- gritó Esme corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Jasper la imitó sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello.**_

_**Lo primero que Esme vio fue que los ventanales de comedor estaban rotos. Luego un vampiro desconocido estaba sobre una Bella tendida sobre el piso y asustada.**_

_**.- Pero miren que adorable chica tenemos aquí- dijo el vampiro que lucía claramente lastimado**_

_**.- Bella!- Alice corrió hacia donde ella estaba sin importarle que el amenazante que lucía su captor- déjala de una vez Thomas, soy yo quien John buscaba**_

_**El vampiro la miró interesado. Jasper aprovechó el descuido de este para saltar sobre él y apartarlo de Bella, Esme fue directo hacia donde ella estaba para comprobar que estuviera bien. **_

_**Alice agotada por el esfuerzo que había hecho de correr en la terrible condición que estaba, cae arrodillada al piso. Usa sus brazos para mantenerse erguida y levanta su rostro para comprobar si el tercer vampiro es efectivamente su Jasper.**_

_**.- Cómo estás Casandra- Thomas le sonríe mientras que ella mira con horror como Jasper es victima de su poder quedando inmovilizado- Regresaré pronto por ti mi pequeña Casandra…**_

_**.- No, Jasper!- Grita ella al ver que Thomas se abalanza contra él y lo muerde brutalmente en el cuello mientras arranca uno de sus brazos.**_

Alice se vio obligada a vomitar en el lavamanos en cuanto terminó aquella visión. El terrible dolor de cabeza ahora es generalizado y, el malestar en su estomago y la sensación de mareo son síntomas nuevos que la atacan despiadadamente. Para su fortuna, el agua del grifo continuaba corriendo y esta se encarga de llevarse el horrible olor que no la ayudaba para nada… en cuanto encontró las fuerzas necesarias me mojó su rostro y para poder reanimarse lo más pronto posible.

_.- Bella está en peligro- _fue lo primero que pensó- _Jasper… Jasper está aquí y está en peligro- _casi gritando en su cabeza Alice miró sus reflejo mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por no ser capaz de moverse aun- _DEMONIOS ALICE! BELLA Y JASPER, TU JASPER ESTÁ EN PELIRO Y TU ESTÁS MIRANDOTE EN EL ESPEJO!!!!_

Sin estar segura como logra voltearse y abrir la puerta de baño para salir caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitía hacia el living.

.- Bella…- grita débilmente en un intentó de alejarla de aquel lugar lo antes posible- Bella muévete…

Cuando al fin llega a su objetivo ve a su amiga mirando concentradamente por los ventanales con una mirada preocupa y perdida.

.- Bella… - dijo en un quejido la pelinegra

.- Ya te sientes bien?- preguntó ella sin apartar la vista del bosque- Esme me ordenó que entrara… Dios Alice!

Alice agradeció su demacrado aspecto más que nunca mientras veía como Bella se apartaba de los ventanales y corría hacia ella.

.- Bella, dile a Esme y Jasper que Thomas, uno de los vampiros de mi visión viene para acá- dijo mientras luchaba por normalizar su respiración- llama a Edward que venga para acá…

.- Alice- dijo preocupada Bella mientras apartaba el cabello húmedo de su rostro- que te sucede?

.- Bella!- gritó impaciente ella- sólo has lo que te dije! Ve y dile a Esme y Jasper!

.- Quién es Jasper?- preguntó confundida Bella mientras intentaba que ella tomara asiento- Alice…

.- Esme está en peligro- dijo ella intentando que su amiga dejara de ayudarla- ella y el vampiro con quien estaba hablando afuera, están en peligro… Tienes que avisarles! Yo estaré bien tú tienes que ir avisarles!

Esta vez Bella se detuvo en seco y la miró asustada.

.- Esme?

.- Por favor Bella- dijo suavemente Alice sonriéndole- yo estoy bien…

Bella la observó una última vez antes de dirigirse corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

.- Regreso en seguida!- le prometió mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

Alice suspiró aliviada.

Lo había conseguido, Bella estaba a salvo…

Mientras se apoyaba es el respaldo de uno de los sofás del living avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaban los ventanales… si ese vampiro no veía a nadie ahí, no existía seguridad de por donde atacaría.

.- _Tu eres prescindible, sabes que no morirás acá- _pensó ella mientras se detenía quedando justo al frente de los ventanales teniendo como barrera entre ella y las ventanas de vidrios los sofás negros de Esme, la mesa de centro y una alfombra. Sabía que en cualquier segundo Bella, Esme y Jasper aparecerían por la misma puerta por donde su amiga se había marchado instantes atrás. Miró hacia donde estaba aquella entrada expectante por su llegada, por poder verlo en persona… la sola idea despertaba toda clase de emociones en ella.

_**Jasper **_

_**Vería a Jasper por primera vez**_

_**Vería a su Jasper**_

Inconcientemente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los ventanales y lo vio: un hombre de alrededor de 25 años estaba de pie entre los árboles que están a unos metros de la casa. Su ropa estaba gastada y roñosa, no vestía zapatos o calcetas, su largo cabello rubio oscuro estaba sucio… aun así era apuesto… aun cuando en su rostro se dibujaba una malévola sonrisa. Sus ojos eran lo más atrayente en él, aun estando a metros de distancias, los carmesíes ojos de aquel hombre no se parecía en nada a los que ella había visto antes… Alice sabía quien era él y a juzgar por la expresión de este, él también sabía quien era ella.

Antes de escuchar los vidrios de los ventanales romperse y sentir como una mano dura y fría capturaba su cuello y la empujaba hacia la pared que estaba a su espalda, Alice vio como el vampiro movía sus labios diciendo algo. Mientras sentía como el dolor del impacto contra la superficie dura del concreto lastimaba su espalda, logró descifrar aquel gesto. Sin estar segura cómo, Alice podía estar segura de las palabras de él, eran las mismas que él le había dicho en su visión y las mismas que ahora estaba susurrando en su oído.

.- Cómo estás Casandra…

Alice intentó lucir lo más fuerte posible, no dejarse intimidar por aquel sujeto… aun cuando no entendía del todo por qué la llamaba de ese modo

.- Alice- lo corrigió ella como se le hizo posible ya que la presión que este estaba ejerciendo en su cuello le dificultaba hablar y respirar- mi nombre es Alice, Thomas…

Este al escuchar su nombre sonrió

.- Me has visto antes?- dijo mientras corría el mechón de se cabello que unos instantes atrás Bella había apartado de su rostro- tu fuiste la que envió a esos vampiros al bosque

Alice no dijo nada, simplemente continuó viendo desafiante a su captor.

.- Ellos mataron a mi mascota- dijo sin mostrar la más minima señal de molestia ante eso- Kat está muerta y ese gorila me quebró más de una costilla…

.- Qué es lo que quieres- preguntó ella algo nerviosa, no estaba segura por que no aparecía ni Esme ni Jasper

.- te quiero a ti Casandra… y si los rumores son ciertos, también quiero a la otra protegida de este aquelarre…

Alice abrió sus ojos asustada, ¿qué tenía que ver Bella en todo esto?

.- no te pongas celosa Casandra- dijo él mientras acariciaba con su fría mejilla su frente y oía su cabello- girasoles… pero que aroma más embriagante…

.-Alice!!- la voz horrorizada de Esme hizo que Thomas dejara de acosarla y se irguiera mirando en dirección hacia ella, liberando su cuello de la presión de su mano. Alice se deslizó sentándose en el piso y tranquilizando lo más que podía su respiración.

.- No te acerques Esme- dijo ella- él te inmovilizara!

.- No seas aguafiestas Casandra- siseó él mientras con su puño golpeó "suavemente" su rostro haciéndola caer inconciente al piso. De haberla golpeado de verdad la habría desnucado o decapitado, aun así la sensación amarga en su boca delataba que el golpe había roto su labio.

Todo se volvió borroso y distante. Escuchó otro grito por parte de Esme y otra mujer, quien al parecer se trataría de Bella.

.- No se acerquen- susurro ella- _Jasper cuidado…_

Su cabeza latía, sus ojos le pesaban y sus manos ni piernas reaccionaban.

Estaba cansada.

Estaba agotada.

Bella estaba a salvo.

Esme estaría bien.

Jasper no perdería su brazo.

Edward y el resto estaban en camino.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Podía descansar…

Todo se volvía lentamente negro…

_JASPER_

Abrió sus ojos una vez más. Todavía no había visto a Jasper, no podía perder el conocimiento sin haberlo visto, sin estar segura que él estaría bien si Esme y Bella estaban bien… todavía no sabía nada de Edward, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie.

Ella no podía descansar aun.

.- Alice!- Carlisle estaba a su lado- Alice me escuchas?

A la distancia podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de poderosos golpes y gruñidos, los cuales se detuvieron repentinamente. ¿Había terminado?

.- Alice? Te encuentras…- la preocupada voz de Carlisle se vio interrumpida cuando de un golpe fue apartado de ella. Alice reunió todas sus fuerzas para abrir sus ojos al mismo tiempo cuando sintió como una vez más una dura y fría mano aprisionaba su cuello, pero esta vez había algo distinto… algo extrañamente familiar en ese tacto.

Los ojos carmesí de Jasper brillan con intensidad mientras este se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios… Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella acción, claro que le bastó unos instantes para figurar el porque, la herida que Thomas le había hecho aun sangraba y a juzgar por el demacrado aspecto que tenía… probablemente Jasper estaba en su límite, necesita sangre…

.- Jasper- susurró haciendo que el aludido se detuviera en seco y la mirara extrañado. Alice sabía que este era el peor momento para tener su primer encuentro con el amor de su vida.

Su aspecto debía ser espantoso y lamentable. Él ni siquiera la conocía y para peor, todo indicaba que este no la veía como nada más que una merienda… aun así algo en ella le decía que todo estaría bien…

Jasper la olfateó una vez más… tal vez, en un intento para reconocerla

¿Por qué esa humana sabía su nombre?

¿Cómo eras posible que él hubiera encontrado las fuerzas necesarias como para contenerse?

No había consumido nada de sangre en casi cuatro días y el haber estado persiguiendo a ese tal Thomas lo había dejado agotado… Las vibraciones egoístas y sombrías que emitía junto a su compañera lo impulsaron a seguirlo. Cuando comprobó que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto y que su objetivo era crear un ejército de neófitos intentó detenerlo… pero su habilidad y la mujer que lo acompañaban eran elementos demasiados complicados. Aun así sintió la obligación de intentar hacer algo al respecto, no sólo en un intento de ayudar a los pobres inocentes que se verían involucrados, sino que también para impedir que los vulturis aparecieran. Él sabía mejor que nadie el coste que un enfrentamiento de esa magnitud podría tener. Encontrarse con este aquelarre fue sin duda una ventaja a su favor, no sólo se había desasido de la neófita que acompañaba a Thomas, sino que además habían sido capaces de obligarlo a escapar. Lamentablemente, antes que él pudiera explicar el porque de su presencia ahí o al menos, hablar con cualquiera de los tres vampiros que estaban ahí, la fragancia de la sangre humana hizo que perdiera por completo su control y se abalanzara contra la pequeña humana herida para saciar su sed… pero al sentir de golpe las emociones que aquella extraña humana emanaba la calma regreso a su mente, frenando por completo su instinto. Una sensación cálida lo sobrecogió, ya que, a pesar de su paupérrimo estado ella expedía felicidad, amabilidad y amor… pero lo más extraño de todo era que ella emitía todas esas emociones hacia él… ¿De verdad lo conocía? Su sorpresa aumento aun más cuando vio como ella le sonría con dulzura y alegría.

.- Me hiciste esperar bastante- susurró ella, quien al parecer no experimentaba temor algo ante sus ojos rojos y su fría presencia… ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Sus ojos estaban puestos en él, esa sonrisa estaba dirigida para él… aun confundido respondió lo primero que vino a su mente.

.-Lo siento señorita- su acento sureño sonó claro en aquella frase. Entonces experimentó una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, como si por fin hubiese encontrado la paz de durante décadas había estado buscando. Esa humana se la estaba brindando.

Al menos, eso sintió antes que unos fuertes brazos lo apartaran de ella y lo aprisionaran en el aire.

.-Alice!- el vampiro rubio que había apartado hace unos instante una vez más estaba al lado de la chica inspeccionándola. ¿Cómo podía resistir el olor de su sangre? Su instinto asesino regresó una vez más ante aquel pensamiento, el haberse alejado de ella había despertado una vez más a la bestia de su interior. Pero le era imposible escapar.

Dos nuevos vampiros habían aparecido en la escena, una mujer rubia y un gorila, el mismo que lo tenía en ese momento inmovilizado. Luego de luchar por casi un minuto Jasper volvió a encontrar momentáneamente un poco de calma, al menos la suficiente para demostrarle a ese extraño grupo de vampiros que no era su enemigo. Se concentró lo más que pudo para percibir el tipo de lazo de existía entre ellos y las humanas presentes, tal vez así podría entender el por qué Thomas había decidido atacarlos aun cuando se encontraba en tal diferencia…

Lo que descubrió lo sorprendió casi tanto como la humana de hace unos segundos atrás… la unión que existía entre cada uno de sus miembros eran vínculos emocionales tan fuertes, tan _humanos… _la paz que sentía al estar a su lado era tranquilizadora. Sin mencionar que las emociones que existían entre aquel vampiro de cabello cobrizo y la humana castaña, eran inexplicables para él ¿Cómo lo hacía él para resistir la sed? Los ojos dorados tal vez era la respuesta… Sin embargo, no fue hasta que la humana de cabello negro comenzó a hablar que la mayor interrogante de él surgió…

Al volver a ver el preocupado rostro de Carlisle, Alice volvió a sentir como perdía todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Jasper? ¿Lo estaban lastimando? Dejando atrás la vergüenza de que Edward se enterara de algo tan personal dejó salir de una vez por todas, el torrente de pensamientos que había celado desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

.- _Edward por favor ayuda a Jasper, no lo lastimen… Jasper, lo conozco desde siempre, él fue mi primera visión… Jasper intentaba ayudar… _Ayúdame a sentarme- le pidió al doctor- están todos bien?

.- La mujer nos atacó cuando Edward descubrió que estaban buscando a Bella- dijo Rosalie acercándose hacia ella, mientras que Carlisle la sentaba apoyándola contra la pared y con una linterna iluminaba los ojos de ella en busca de un posible trauma

.- Emmett y Rosalie se encargaron de ella, pero el hombre tenía una extraña habilidad, nos inmovilizó a mí y a Carlisle, por suerte Emmett logró debilitarlo con un golpe… - continuó Edward

.- Sin embargo logró escapar- dijo Carlisle quien ahora estaba examinando el interior de su boca- recibimos una llamada de Bella de inmediato diciéndonos que él se dirigiría a la casa y que otro vampiro esta ahí pero al parecer estaba de nuestro lado… también nos dijo que tu estado era deplorable y mi presencia era urgente…

.- esa Bella- rió Alice arrepintiéndose al sentir el dolor de su cabeza aumentar- que pasó con Thomas

.- Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos encontramos con él y un desconocido peleando en el exterior de la casa, con la ayuda de Emmett y Edward fueron capaces de reducirlo pero, su habilidad le permitió escapar. Dime Alice donde exactamente te duele?

Alice sonrió.

.- la pregunta es- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared y veía como un grupo de vampiros y una humana la veía preocupados, al menos casi todos, por que un joven rubio de ojos carmesí simplemente la veía intrigado- donde no me duele…- escuchó la risa de Emmett, que era interrumpida por un quejido de dolor por parte de este, al parecer por un golpe recibido por su esposa.

.- _Jasper?- _pensó preocupada mientras luchaba con la fatiga

.- Esme nos explicó todo, sabemos que no es nuestro enemigo- respondió Edward- no entiendo cómo pero logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para salir de aquí sin intentar atacarte una vez más

.- _Y Bella?_

.- Arriba, sana y salva…

Alice sonrió…

Todos estaban bien…

Jasper estaba ahí…

_Continuará…_

* * *

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, antes de subir un capitulo escribo el siguiente de ese modo evito dejar inconclusos los finc y la continuación de este cap, me demandó mucho tiempo.

Miles de gracias por los reviews… van 20!!!

Ahora:

1.- Quise explicar el como Alice conoció a Bella según mi versión de los hechos y sin una Alice vampira capaz de ayudar, para así evitar confusiones.

2.- Espero haber descrito bien la dinámica que Alice tiene en la familia de los Cullen ya que humana o vampira estoy segura que ella es la misma.

3.- Los malos van apareciendo… y dios que me costó solucionar el asunto del olor floral de Alice. Luego de una busqueda en Google para saber los significados de las flores creo que el girasol es el que más le pega con personalidad de Alice: _que irradia y busca energía, luz y buenas vibras. Adoración, que produce en otros admiración. _En cuanto a "Casandra", es por el mito griego (la doncella que fue bendecida por Apolo con la premonición, pero porno corresponder sus sentimientos fue a la vez maldecida, nadie creería en sus palabras. Ella sabía que Troya caería pero todos la ignoraron)

4.- JASPAER APARECIÓ. Ahora respecto a esto, quiero dejar en claro una cosa desde ya, JASPER NO ES EDWARD… y por mucho que quiera a Edward su actitud un tanto Emo molesta un poco. Respecto a esto aun cuando este se alimente de sangre humana a vivido lo suficiente como para controlarse… además ha intentado dejarla, los ataques y su bajo autocontrol que Meyer describe en los libros es por la falta de sangre y estar rodeado por humanos, así que creo que cubrí bien esa faceta.

Opiniones, quejas, comentarios, aportes o posibles criticas VIA REVIEW. El maravilloso botón verde de encuentra abajo.

**_Darkhinata_**


	6. Realidad

_Alice sonrió…_

_Todos estaban bien…_

_Jasper estaba ahí…_

**Cap 6**

**Realidad**

Estaba despierta.

Más allá del dolor latente de su cabeza, Alice estaba sólo al tanto de eso: estaba despierta. Intentó hablar, pero de sus labios sólo escapó un quejido incoherente.

OK

Estaba despierta y estaba mal.

.- Alice?- la voz de Bella le dio la fuerza suficiente como para atreverse a abrir sus ojos, aun sabiendo del nuevo dolor que la acosaría- gracias a dios, estás despierta…

.- Cuanto…?

.- Dos días

.-…todos…?

.- Todos están bien, pero preocupados por ti- dijo de inmediato ella, al parecer Bella era una excelente interprete de sus monosílabos- incluso Rosalie… aun cuando no ha querido aceptarlo abiertamente… cuando la encontré a tu lado le dijo que vino a verte para exigirte que despertarás de una vez, que por tu culpa su esposo estaba depresivo

Alice intentó reír, casi lo logró. Quien lo diría, la egoísta excusa de Rosalie la alegró.

.-…Thomas…- aun cuando odiaba preguntar, en el fondo sabía que esa era una pregunta necesaria de saber, si ese horrible ser estaba o no muerto

.- Escapó- respondió Bella algo deprimida- pero no te preocupes Edward nos avisará de inmediato si se atreviera a volver

Alice sabía que aquellas palabras tenían un doble sentido… una sutil petición para que diera por terminada su vocación de vidente…

.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Alice?

Tendida sobre la cama, Alice no tenía ningún medio para escapar de aquella pregunta, de los ojos llenos de dolor de su amiga eran peor que el dolor físico que experimentaba, se sentía culpable

.- no lo sabía…- dijo mientras miraba fijamente al techo- todo… todo ocurrió tan rápido… las imágenes… todas las posibles alternativas…- de sus labios escapó una lastimera risa al recordar la efímera felicidad que sintió cuando por primera vez fue capaz de controlar sus visiones- pensé que eran los medicamentos… en serio Bella…

La castalla restregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha mientras le sonreía.

.- Carlisle está furioso contigo…- le comentó como si estuviese regañándola- claro, furioso dentro de los márgenes que él tiene… Esme no ha parado de llorar…

.- No estoy muerta- alegó en su defensa ella- y los vampiros no lloran

.- No, no lo estás… y aunque no sean capaces de hacerlo, créeme que sufren de igual forma- Bella tomó su mano mientras le dedicaba otra dulce sonrisa- lo mejor será que duermas, le avisaré enseguida a todos que recuperaste la conciencia… cuando estés mejor hablaremos más…

.- Jasper…- dudo unos segundos antes de preguntarle por él. Después de todo no estaba segura hasta que punto Edward había sido capaz de ver en su cabeza cuando se encontraba débil y todas sus defensas no pudieron alejar todo lo que había estado ocultándole, al menos todo lo relacionado con Jasper y su muerte- él… se fue?

Bella apretó con fuerza su mano mientras su mirada se ponía seria, todo indicaba que Edward estaba al tanto de todo y al parecer Bella también.

.- Alice, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco- dijo ella- pero eso no significa que no te considere mi amiga y confíe en ti… no tienes la cabal idea de lo mucho que deseo golpearte por habernos ocultado todo eso, te lo juro, de no estar tan lastimada se necesitarían más de uno vampiro para detenerme

.- doy gracias entonces de estar así- rió Alice suavemente- lo siento Bella…

.- Edward es el más molesto de todos

.- espera- la interrumpió- todos?

.- no me digas que esperabas que él guardara tu secreto- Bella la miró algo sorprendida

Alice cerró sus ojos intentando no imaginarse la escena: Edward explicándole a todos los detalles de cómo sería su muerte.

.- entonces Jasper… no está

.- Carlisle no permitió que se fuera, estaba muy "débil"- comentó tranquilizándola un poco- y tampoco sabe nada de tu visión… aunque lo supiera dudo que nos creyera.

Los ojos le pesaban y aunque intentó continuar conciente, la voz de Bella sonaba cada vez más lejana.

.- Cuando tus heridas cierren Esme vendrá a verte…- eso fue lo último que escuchó

-.-

Dentro de poco comenzaría a llover en Forks, lo cual no era para nada una novedad. Aun así para Alice era absolutamente maravilloso, extrañaba la sensación de estar bajo la lluvia y sentir las gotas en su rostro; sumando en hecho de que estaba casi completamente recuperada de las heridas que había sufrido hace diez días atrás, la lluvia le parecía un regalo perfecto.

Luego de estar días en cama y alejada de la casa de los Cullen y sobre de todo, de ellos, jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar a extrañarlos tanto, sin mencionar el hecho que Jasper estaba también ahí.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar sonreír como una tonta adolescente, pero no fue capaz de contener una nerviosa risa, la cual lamentablemente no pasó desapercibida para Bella, quien lejos de estar contenta con su recuperación, lucía preocupada mientras conducía su vieja camioneta camino a la casa de los Cullen.

.- puedes al menos intentar sonreír- le pidió casi suplicándole- estoy bien, ya no parezco una boxeadora derrotada, mi rostro no está tan hinchado y morado y, luego de estar postrada en una cama casi 10 días puedo estar de pie y dios Bella yo odio estar quieta- al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga Alice se sintió mejor- y créeme cuando te digo que el poder ver a Esme y Emmett sin que ellos salten encima mío y en el peor de los casos me maten, me hace tan feliz que me aventuro a decirte que incluso he extraño a Rosalie y su egocéntrica actitud… no que agradezca que Edward y Carlisle pudieran ir a verme pero, dios estoy tan feliz que me duele que tengas esa cara Bella

.- Alice…

.- Nada de Alice- se quejó ella- Bella sé que estas molesta por haberte ocultado lo de Jasper

.- Alice…

.- sé que estuvo mal, pero esa fue mi decisión, no decirles nada

.- Alice…

.- y lo siento si eso te ofendió, pero…

.- Alice!

.- Dime Bella- respondió ella ante la insistencia de su amiga

.- será mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora- dijo mientras no apartaba su vista del camino

Alice la miró fijamente, odiaba cuando ella se comportaba así. La había visto sólo así de molesta e indiferente en sus visiones, cuando Edward la estaba ignorando.

.- No- dijo obstinadamente- hoy debe ser un día perfecto- aclaró mientras miraba ilusionada el paisaje boscoso- y si vas a tener esa cara todo el día, prefiero mil veces volver donde Charlie y acostarme hasta que dejes de verme como si estuviera muerta…

.- Alice realmente creo…

.- Bella, sólo dímelo antes de llegar

Bella guardó silencio durante unos momentos, para luego orillarse violentamente a un costado de la carretera y apagando su camioneta.

.- De acuerdo, hablemos- dijo dejando salir todo lo que había estado guardando los últimos días- quieres saber por qué no estoy feliz: porque no me conoces en lo absoluto

.- Bella

.- Silencio- la interrumpió mientras se volteaba para mirarla- Tu me pediste que hablara, ahora yo estoy hablando.

Alice abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida.

.- no puedo entender como pudiste ser tan egoísta- Alice abrió su boca en un intento de contestar aquel comentario pero Bella la amenazó con una mirada- tu me dijiste que me habías visto en tus visiones, nos habías visto en tus visiones durante años y aun así no nos conoces en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo es posible que creyeras que no era de nuestra incumbencia estar al tanto de cómo ibas a morir? ¿Pensaste que no nos afectaría? ¿Tienes idea de lo herido que está Edward y el resto? Y el pobre Jasper… dios, no tiene idea del porque Emmett quiere hacerlo arder en una hoguera

.- Jasper no tiene…!

.- Aun no termino Alice- le aclaro Bella- Sabemos que Jasper no tiene la culpa, dios ni siquiera te conoce y por lo que nos ha contado ya ha sufrido lo suficiente… matarte es lejos lo peor que le puede llegar a pasar si tu visión está en lo correcto, si él llegara a enamorarse de ti y te matara, Alice!

Algo agitada Bella volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, pero no volvió a encender el motor.

.- Puedo hablar ahora?- Alice espero un minuto de silencio antes de decir cualquier cosa

.- Sí

.- Lo siento- Alice no se atrevió a mirar a la castaña, se limitó a mirar hacia el frente mientras las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el parabrisas- pero quiero que sepas que no les conté sobre Jasper o de esa visión porque no confiara en ustedes o porque creía que no les importaría… sino lo contrario. Bella, ambas sabemos que vamos a morir y no lo digo porque los Vulturis nos dieron un plazo, sino porque somos humanas. Pero en mi caso luego de haber estado tantos años encerrada en ese hospital y ser considerada una demente por tanto tiempo… créeme que he estado muriendo hace ya desde mucho. ¿Sí considere evitar que mi visión se cumpliera? Por supuesto, temo morir como cualquier persona pero si prefiero morir en lo brazos de alguien que amo en vez de un hospital, dudo que alguien discuta eso

.- él ni siquiera te conoce- dijo Bella intentado no sonar cruel mientras presionaba con fuerza el manubrio- y no queremos que mueras

.- Lo sé- respondió ella- te prometo que yo tampoco quiero morir y quien sabe tal vez él no se enamora de mi

.- Alice- suspiró apenada Bella- has estado enamorada de él desde que eras una niña y has visto su vida, lo conoces… al menos eso vio Edward

.- No tienes idea cuanto odio a tu novio en estos precisos momentos- rió molesta Alice- y cuanto de envido de que seas capaz de repeler su odioso "talento"

.- Y de no ser por los dolores de cabeza, ver el futuro es realmente genial- la animó Bella

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella al escuchar esas palabras, hace poco había descubierto que sus molestas jaquecas eran producto de sus premoniciones. Entre más control iba teniendo sobre ellas, los dolores iban a la par aumentado dando paso a algo más que unos simples jaquecas, la última vez que había forzado su habilidad sintió como si miles de cuchillos la estuvieran torturando desde adentro de su cuerpo… claro que sólo Carlisle y Edward estaban al tanto de la gravedad de su estado, lo que menos quería era que Bella o Esme se enteraran de eso.

.- Ya se los dije una vez- comentó Alice en un intento de tranquilizar a Bella- el futuro no es algo estático, cambia y lo más probable es que mi muerte cambie… no es como si yo quiera eso

Bella suspiró resignada, por más que lo intentara le era imposible estar enojada con alguien como Alice. Encendió su camioneta una vez más y volvió a la carretera.

.- Cómo..?- luego de unos instantes de silencio Alice se aventuró a preguntar lo que le había estado torturando desde el momento en que se subió a la camioneta- cómo es él?

Bella la miró unos segundos sorprendida.

.- A qué te refieres? Tú lo conoces

.- Lo _conozco _sólo en las visones- dijo ella- toda mi vida he estado viendo trozos de su vida, espiándolo… no lo conozco realmente

.- Bueno -rió nerviosa Bella- no puedo ser de gran ayuda, no es como Edward y el resto. No puedo hablar con él sin que deje de mirarme como comida… no te enojes, sabes que estoy en lo correcto- Alice bufó ofendida- es reservado y misterioso, tiene como un aire intelectual y culto pero su mirada trasmite tristeza… es agradable por lo que me ha comentado Edward y no lo dice por su don…

.- Qué don?

.- No sabes que tiene una habilidad?- Bella sonó sorprendida

.- Nunca vi nada fuera de lo común…- explicó ella- Jasper tiene un don como Edward?

.- Bueno, su don es bastante fácil de ocultar- meditó Bella- él puede influir en las emociones de otros, según Carlisle él debió ser una persona muy fiable y carismática.

Alice sonrió ante esa revelación. El Jasper que estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre se mostraba melancólico y abatido, imaginárselo alegre y capaz de inspirar confianza en otros le daba a conocer una faceta completamente oculta de él, una que lo hacía más accesible a ella.

.- Emmett está obsesionado con enfrentarse a él- comentó divertida Bella

.- Cómo?- Alice se sobresaltó asustada

.- En el buen sentido- aclaró Bella- Emmett ve todo como un juego y el hecho de que Jasper esté lleno de cicatrices lo ha entusiasmado… cada vez que puede lo reta a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Bella rió antes de continuar- siempre pierde y eso de cierto modo le ayuda ha olvidar sus deseos de quemarlo- Bella rió ligeramente- suena extraño pero ambas sabemos que Emmett no piensa lógicamente cuando se trata de pelear

.- Cómo está Rosalie?- preguntó preocupada

.- Edward me ha aconsejado que no entre en la misma habitación que ella- dijo intentándole dar una idea- ni siquiera Esme la ha podido tranquilizar ya sabes: "primero la adoptamos a una chiquilla con tendencias suicidas, luego a una loca y ahora a un ex asesino?"

.- Soldado- corrigió ofendida Alice para luego soltar una carcajada- ya me imagino su cara

.- Carlisle está encantado- continuó Bella- después de todo conocer a un vampiro que estuvo tantos años solo e intentó reformarse por su propia cuenta es algo que no había visto hace mucho… sin mencionar que su don es como un proyecto de ciencias para él

Alice sonrió. Todo indicaba que había dejado de ser el objeto de estudio del patriarca del clan Cullen, casi sentía lastima por Jasper, le esperaban largas interrogaciones por parte del doctor.

.- Qué hay de Edward y Esme?

.- Tu sabes como es Esme- dijo Bella mientras tomaba la última curva del camino- lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y Jasper disfruta mucho conversar con ella, dice que irradia amabilidad y buenas emociones, lo trata como uno más de sus hijos

.- Y Edward?- preguntó luego de esperar unos segundos la continuación de Bella.

.- Él… él es el único que lee pensamientos- intentó explicarle confundiéndola- Alice él es el único que sabe todo… todo lo que nos has ocultado, cuando Emmett y él lo iban a atacar pensando que te iba a lastimar, tu soltaste todo de golpe y Edward lo vio- dijo finalmente ella mientras detenía el auto al frente de la casa- nos comentó sobre la visión pero, dios estoy segura que es sólo una parte… Alice no crees…

.- Gracias por traerme- la interrumpió mientras bajaba de la camioneta- dile a Edward que lo siento…

.- sientes qué

Alice dio un grito del susto, jamás imaginó que odiaría tanto la velocidad vampírica como lo hacía ahora, ni siquiera la dulce voz de Edward había podido disminuir la impresión.

.- demonios Cullen- lo retó ella- casi me matas de un susto…

Un par de fríos brazos la tomaron desprevenida por segunda vez, sólo que en esta ocasión supo de inmediato de quien se trataba: la, figurativamente hablando, cálida sensación que la envolvió no podía ser provocaba por nadie más que Esme

.- Alice- dijo en casi un sollozo- oh, Alice…

Demasiado conmovida para decir algo, Alice simplemente le devolvió el abrazo e intentó contener unas lágrimas.

.- _Con que este es el comportamiento normal de una madre…- _pensó quedadamente

.- Alice!- el grito emocionado de Emmett fue más que suficiente como para sacarla de se estado de ensoñación- Alice!!

Segundos después que una emocionada Esme la liberara de su dulce bienvenida, un eufórico Emmett la lanzaba por lo aire mientras repetía su nombre

.- Alice demonios que te he extrañado- dijo una vez que la dejaba en el suelo por las protestas de Edward, Bella y Esme- estabas tan aporreada que no pude visitarte… te he extrañado pequeño duende híperquinetico

.- deja de hacer una escena Emmett- le pidió ella mientras le sonreía- vas a poner celosa a Rosalie y créeme que no quiero morir así

Un incómodo silencio se produjo luego que ella dijo aquello. Carlisle y Rosalie salieron de la casa instantes después y a juzgar por sus rostros estaban al tanto de lo que había dicho.

.- Alice- la suave voz de Carlisle rompió la horrible atmosfera- cómo te sientes?

.- como nueva- respondió mientras se acercaba hasta donde el doctor estaba-mis heridas estas cerradas y mi cabeza dejó de palpitar… casi no tengo cardenales y he tomado todo los medicamentos que me recetó, Bella ha sido una excelente enfermera- luego de meditarlo creó una imagen mental de su miga vistiendo un atrevido traje de enfermera que había visto en una de las revista que había estado leyendo mientras estaba convaleciente en cama- _qué te parece Edward?_

Un molesto ruido por parte de él fue respuesta más que suficiente

.- Y por qué estamos afuera?- preguntó inocentemente

.- Qué opinan?- preguntó Carlisle ignorándola

.- Yo no siento nada- respondió Emmett

.- Yo tampoco- asintió Rosalie indiferentemente

.- qué sucede?- preguntó Alice

.- estamos chequeando que tus heridas estén cerradas cariño, dadas las circunstancias- explicó Esme- creemos que sería muy arriesgado que entres si aun hueles a sangre

_Jasper_

_Jasper estaba dentro _

_Jasper estaba dentro y podía matarla si olía a sangre_

Relacionar ideas era verdaderamente su fuerte y considerando la seriedad en el rostro de Edward había dado justo en el clavo

.- Alice- dijo Bella- sabemos que estas impaciente pero debes entendernos, no queremos que te suceda nada

.- Nada me ocurrirá- respondió ella volteándose hacia su amiga- lo habría visto…

.- Has tenido visiones?- consultó preocupado Carlisle

.- No- contestó ella- lo que quiero decir es que si algo malo ocurriera, lo habría visto ya- miró fijamente a Edward- dios santo Edward, él ni siquiera sabe quien soy… viste mi visión, realmente crees que _eso _ocurrirá ahora?

.- Odio cuando hablan en código ustedes dos- bufó ofendido Emmett, pero ni Edward ni ella rompieron su contacto visual

.- tienes razón…- aceptó refunfuñando- pero eso no significa que tengas que forzar la situación

.- Edward Antony Cullen- dijo seriamente ella- esto no es ni será asunto tuyo… además quien eres tú para advertirme?

Odiaba ofenderlo, odiaba ponerlo en ridículo pero tenía que hacerlo, porque el hombre amaba, el hombre al que había estado viendo desde que era una niña esta dentro de esa casa, a unos metros de ella y el que alguien le digiera que no podía verlo le hacía hervir la sangre… era su vida, sus decisiones y estrictamente hablando nadie era quien para impedirle hacer lo que quisiera

.- A decir verdad Alice- comentó Carlisle interfiriendo en la discusión entre ella y Edward- Jasper me pidió algo

-.-

Cinco minutos.

Sólo tenía cinco minutos a "solas" con Jasper con el comedor. Claro que cinco vampiros estarían más que alertas en puntos estratégicos para ir en su "rescate". Mientras caminaba adentro de la habitación, intentó lucir calmada pero la desbordante felicidad que sentía le impedía disminuir la molesta ansiedad que sentía… después de todo, Jasper le pido a los Cullen unos minutos a solas con ella, quería preguntarle algo.

Sentado en el extremo más lejano de donde ella estaba, un ordenado y más saludable Jasper se encontraba esperándola. Notó que todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas y que a juzgar por la estática postura de él, estaba aguantando su respiración.

Alice tomó asiento rápidamente y algo cohibida, le sonrió en forma de saludo.

.-tú me conoces- dijo él rápidamente con un característico acento sureño- cómo?

.- Puedo ver el futuro- respondió ella extrañada- nadie te había comentado eso?

.- No- articuló sorprendido- no entiendo… eres humana

.- Lo soy- dijo sonriéndole- tal vez por eso cuando tengo mis visiones me cabeza sufre…

.- Es por eso que me conoces?- le interrumpió él

.- Sí

.- Qué… _viste _de mí en tus visiones?

Se pregunta la tomó algo desprevenida.

.- Trozos de tu vida… lo siento- se apresuró a decir avergonzada- te juro que no soy para nada capaz de controlar mis visiones no era mi intención importunarte y te aseguro que no soy una acosadora, pregúntale a Carlisle…

Alice se calló en secó cuando vio que Jasper llevaba una de sus manos a su frente e inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza ¿Lo había molestado? ¿Ofendido? ¿La odiaba?

Claro cuando se dio cuenta que sus hombros se agitaban casi imperceptiblemente sospechó que el motivo de su silencio era otro.

.- Edward tenía razón- dijo mientras sonreía y la veía algo divertido- Hablas mucho

.- _Edward Cullen estás muerto- _pensó avergonzada Alice- Ese Edward…

.- Lo que no entiendo- continuó él hablándole más relajado que antes, pero todavía cuidando la distancia- el por qué irradias tanta… felicidad

.-_ok, aquí viene la parte incómoda- _Alice suspiró antes- mis visiones comenzaron cuando tenía 6 años y… tú apareciste en ella- se enfocó en mirar sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa rezando para que él no sintiera la vergüenza que sentía- desde entonces he visto trozos de tu vida, como también de las de los Cullen o otras cosas relacionadas con mi familia- dijo- cuando eres tan pequeña piensas que todo es tu imaginación, pero cuando las cosas que imaginaba comenzaban a hacerse realidad la idea que los vampiro parecía cada vez menos descabellada… vampiros con ojos dorados que comen animales y vampiro de ojos rojos que beben y matan personas, tenía diez cuando lo descifré y a los doce mis padres me encerraron en un manicomio o "hospital psiquiátrico" si lo prefieres- al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de él continuó con su relato- conocer a Edward y el resto me comprobó que no estaba loca y conocerte a ti… bueno me hizo aun más feliz

.- Yo he asesinado personas- respondió fríamente él dejando atrás cualquier rastro de delicadeza- probablemente tu lo has visto

.- en mi primera visión a decir verdad- dijo ella atreviéndose a verlo

.- Cómo puedes sentir esta felicidad aun sabiendo eso- le preguntó contrariado- nunca había sentido esa clase de emociones en un humano… es como si… irradiarás calidez por un asesino es… extraño

.- depende de que es un asesino para ti- le comentó ella- ese vampiro que casi me mató hace una semana atrás es un asesino para mí, un ser que no busca más que diversión en arrebatar una vida humana que no siente remordimiento ni culpa alguna: para mi eso es un asesino

.- sentir aquello no sirve de nada si no eres capaz de hacer nada para revertir la situación- lo sombrío de aquellas palabras la conmovió, ella sabía eso, había visto a Jasper esforzarse por cambiar por ser mejor y lo había visto fracasar- no soy mejor que ese sujeto humana

.- Alice- dijo ella sonriéndole- mi nombre es Alice y sí, lo eres sé que lo eres porque lo he visto…

Jasper la miró interrogante

.-Para que los ojos de un vampiro cambien de color- le explicó- debe al menos haberse alimentado de sólo animales durante seis meses, sin una gota de sangre humana… En mi primera visión, tus ojos eran dorados Jasper

La sorpresa de Jasper era realmente adorable para Alice. El serio y melancólico vampiro parecía un niño pequeño, ilusionado y entusiasmado ante sus palabras, las cuales eran como una promesa que lo llenaba de esperanza.

.- Pero… Edward me dijo que yo te mataría…

.- _maldito seas Edward Cullen- _ella nunca había sentido odio por otra persona, pero parecía que Edward sería el primero- lo harás _de nada me sirve ocultarle eso _pero…

.- cómo es posible entonces que hallas accedido a reunirte a solas conmigo?!- le preguntó horrorizado él poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella- estas demente o qué?!

Como una gigantesca bola de demolición, Alice sintió como todo en su interior se derrumbaba… todas sus expectativas, futuros planes y sueños relacionados con el rubio vampiro al frente suyo se habían quebrado con aquellas palabras. Jasper se había sumado a sus padres y al difunto doctor Kelly: ella estaba demente.

.- bueno… - dijo cuando fue capaz de reaccionar- estuve seis años en un psiquiátrico, supongo que lo soy- comentó tristemente ella. Jamás imaginó que aquellas palabras le dolieran tanto… tal vez porque Jasper se las dijo, se sentían como puñales. Unas incontrolables ganas de llorar le invadieron mientras sentía como todo su entusiasmo y alegría desaparecía por completo- espero que logres conseguir aquellos ojos dorados- comentó torpemente

Sin poder contener más su dolor, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí camino a la puerta principal. Una vez afuera, corrió hacia Bella quien la esperaba apoya en su camioneta mientras se mordía nerviosa su pulgar en espera de alguna noticia.

.- Alice, qué sucedió?- le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado y vio que estaba llorando

.- Por favor vámonos- le pidió mientras se subía a la cabina de copiloto- vámonos!

.- De acuerdo- asintió ella. Pero antes que pudiera llenar a la puerta Edward estaba afuera de la puerta

.- Alice- la llamó avergonzado-por favor permíteme explicarte

.- Bella!- le pidió desesperada Alice mientras veía de reojo como el resto de la familia Cullen estaba en la entrada de la casa mirándola con lástima, al menos casi todos- por favor… vámonos

.- Qué ocurrió?- una confundida Bella no entendía nada- Edward?

.- Entiende Alice… por tu seguridad… pensé que era lo mejor

.- Bella, por favor!- en un grito casi desesperado Alice le rogó a su amiga que ignorara a su novio sólo por esta vez. Odiaba no saber manejar… depender de otros la estaba matando más que nunca en esos momentos

Bella casi al borde las lágrimas miraba confundida la escena sin estar completamente segura de qué hacer. Caminó hacia la puerta del auto pero dudaba si debía o no entrar

.- Dame las llaves, yo la llevaré- Rosalie sorprendió a todos mientras aparecía derepente al lado de Bella y estiraba su mano para que le entregara las llaves de la camioneta- Edward te explicará todo- le dedicó una mirada de odio a este último y al parecer le dijo mentalmente algo que le hizo alejarse del auto y dejar de insistir en hablar con Alice

Bella algo insegura le entregó las llaves y se apartó para que Rosalie se subiera a su vieja Chevy. Con una gracia y rapidez envidiable Rosalie estaba en menos de 2 segundos sentada al lado de Alice y encendiendo el motor, sin antes hacer una mueca en su perfecto rostro cuando escuchó el sonido que este hizo al partir.

Alice sollozó todo el viaje, el cual fue por cierto bastante corto, los 30 minutos que Bella demoró en llegar a la casa de los Cullen, Rosalie los acortó a 5 manejando la camioneta como si fuese otro auto. Durante el trayecto la rubia no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró.

.- Gracias por traerme- dijo Alice una vez al frente de la casa, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y bajando lo más rápido que pudo de la camioneta.

Rosalie bajó también mientras le lanzó las llaves. Todo indicaba que regresaría corriendo a su casa… al menos eso iba ha hacer hasta que escuchó a Alice maldecir y comenzar a llorar una vez más.

.- No crees que ya fue suficiente?- le preguntó molesta- ese asesino te llamó loca luego que tú estuviste dándole ánimos y prácticamente confesándole tus sentimientos- teatralmente cerró sus hermosos ojos dorados y cruzó sus brazos- deberías mandarlo al demonio no llorar por él, idealizaste a un sujeto y este resultó ser un fiasco, no es el fin del mundo

Alice miró sorprendida a la vampira. Todo indicaba que no era tan frívola y egoísta como la había encasillado todos esos años y juzgado esas semanas, ya que de ser así nunca estaría apoyándola.

.- gracias- dijo Alice- pero estoy llorando por que Bella tiene las llaves de la casa y tendré que quedarme afuera hasta que ella llegue y está lloviendo y tengo frío, y lo último que quiero es quedarme afuera esperando y mojándome mientras lloro… y como nosotras tenemos su camioneta, probablemente Edward la traerá y no quiero verlo… este día se suponía que tenía que ser perfecto y ahora estoy empapada, sorbeteando mi nariz y afuera de mi casa sola esperando que el idiota insensible de tu hermano traiga a Bella y me deje entrar…

Rosalie la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, segundos que Alice juraría que estaba avergonzada y furiosa con ella… al menos eso creía hasta que la escuchó reírse. No estaba segura si se reía de ella, de la situación o simplemente de ella misma y su intento de animarla… fuese lo que fuese era contagioso y aunque continuaba mojada, despachada y afuera de su casa estaba riendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

.- no sé por qué creí que él sería distinto… que todo sería distinto- entre lagrimas y carcajadas se apoyó en el capó de la Chevy mientras intentaba secar sus ojos- dios el es un vampiro

Rosalie la miró con lástima y calmándose un poco caminó a su lado

.- Todos idealizamos cuando se trata de enamorarse- dijo Rosalie reflejando un dejo de nostalgia en sus palabras mientras aun sonreía- pero la realidad siempre termina por despertarnos… a algunos más tarde que otros-comentó algo pensativa

.- Dios- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo mojado y embarrado apoyando su espalda en contra de la camioneta soltando unas últimas carcajadas- que idiota fui, me siento tan avergonzada…

Mientras las risas de ambas se iban apagando y la lluvia intensificando, las dos guardaban silencio mientras simplemente estaban de afuera.

.- yo pensaba que todo sería distinto- insistió ella- luego de haber visto la historia de Bella y Edward… dios era como un cuento de hadas! Creí que Jasper y yo seriamos iguales…

.- esos dos son demasiado peligros para cualquiera- agregó Rosalie- claro que ese Jasper no es para nada parecido a Edward- agregó casi retándola- dudo que exista otro vampiro tan patético como él… sin ánimos de ofender

.- Lo sé- dijo Alice, por mucho que lo intentara Rosalie seguía siendo Rosalie, pero Alice gracias a las continuas charlas con Emmett había aprendido a considerar los "dulces" comentarios de esta como parte de su encanto- dios… necesito ir a una tienda a comprar

.- no crees que necesitas unas llaves ahora?

.- las llaves significan que tendré que ver a Edward- explicó ella mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa- ir a una tienda a ver y probarme ropa es lejos una escena más agradable… al menos es algo que me distraerá de todo esto

Rosalie caminó hacia la casa y la miró unos segundos

.- la pieza de ahí tiene la ventana abierta- dijo luego de meditar unos instantes- cuanto te demorarías en darte un baño y vestirte?

.- diez minutos?- respondió confundida- por?

.- en este vejestorio no podremos ir y volver a Seattle en menos de dos horas- respondió Rosalie como si fuera la cosa más evidente de ese mundo- Además odio estar mojada

Sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, Alice vio como Rosalie saltaba y entraba a la casa y reaparecía abriendo la puerta de entrada.

.- En veinte minutos vendré a recogerte- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque- resulta que necesito un nuevo par de botas y no hay nada que me agrade en Port Angel… un día que falte a clases no es nada, ya he asistido en mi vida suficiente veces y además un día alejada de Edward y su molesto remordimiento no te hará daño

Alice estuvo tentada a poner a llorar una vez más pero supuso que eso molestaría a Rosalie así que simplemente asintió

.- veinte minutos entonces

-.-

Sin estar completamente seguro sobre lo que tenia que hacer, Jasper volvió a tomar asiento en la silla donde minutos antes había estado hablando con la humana que había salido corriendo de ahí. Cuando por fin sintió que un auto se alejaba, pudo volver a inspirar con tranquilidad, no por que necesitara respirar sino por que desde que ella había entrado a la casa él había retenido la respiración para evitar así cualquier tipo de accidente, como saltar sobre ella y matarla.

Ella se había ido… se había alejado corriendo de él, como lo que debía haber hecho desde un principio. Pero esa pequeña y frágil humana no lo hizo por temor sino por dolor. Sin estar seguro del todo, él la había lastimado de un modo brutal. Recordaba persistentemente como el aura de alegría y calidez que irradiaba desapareció de inmediato cuando él le pregunto por su estado mental… después de todo sólo una persona demente accedería a ponerse en una situación como la que ella se había expuesto.

Aun así la dulce y soñadora sonrisa de ella cuando le hablaba aun estaba fresca en su cabeza; Sin entender del todo, por primera vez en años Jasper sentía una inusitada curiosidad hacia un humano… su curiosidad por ella había provocado que usara todos sus sentido en memorizar cada uno de los movimientos y palabras que ella pronunciaba. Tal vez por ese motivo había sido capaz de distinguir el momento exacto en que toda la luz que esa humana emanaba se transformó en dolor en cuestión de segundos… la sensación de paz que ella le producía desapareció por su culpa.

… _Alice… _

… _mi nombre es Alice…_

_**Continuará….**_

**Ok, primero que todo… no me maten. Como se puede ver en mi perfil soy chilena y aunque, gracias a dios, no viví la peor cara de pasado terremoto del 27 de Febrero, los daños materiales que este dejó en mi casa me mantuvieron alejada de tener inspiración y tiempo para escribir. **

**Oka. **

**Ahora: **

**Ya había advertido que este finc no era un cuento de hadas y, aunque intentó mantener en gran parte la saga original, NO COMPARTO EL ESQUEMA DE MEYER DEL AMOR INCONDICIONAL… Edward hay uno solo (por emo que sea, aun es maravilloso) y por ese motivo no quiero que el Jasper del que estoy escribiendo caiga en ese modelo.**

**Ahora mirando todo en un enfoque realista creo que la reacción de Jasper esta dentro de los márgenes: al igual que Aro (por ejemplificar, un vampiro ajeno al clan Cullen) siente sólo curiosidad por aquella humana. Lastima por la pobre Alice que creía que todo sería color de rosas… de ahí el titulo de este cap.**

**En lo referido a Edward… sí, me disculpo por ponerlo como el villano de la situación, pero este tiene un historial de cometer estupideces pensando que hace lo mejor… (Luna nueva: abandona a Bella en medio de un bosque luego de romperle el corazón) **

**Por último, quiero aclarar que NO ME AGRADA ROSALIE, pero dadas las circunstancias me pareció la persona (vampira) más indicada para consolar a la rechazada y desolada Alice, ya que por muy amiga que sea de Bella esta última siempre se inclinará por Edward. **

**Oka… sin más que agregar, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y que todos.**

**Recuerden, enviar reviews es gratis... y el link está cerca... bien cerca... abajo ;P**

_**DarkHinata**_

**P.D: **canción recomendada… Broken iris - beautiful girl, describe magistralmente la huida de Alice cuando Jasper rompe sus ilusiones sin darse cuenta


	7. La novia manchada de Sangre

… _Alice… _

… _mi nombre es Alice…_

**Cap 8**

**La novia manchada de sangre**

Las nauseas parecían estar controladas cuando Esme entró a la cocina.

.- Le he avisado a Carlisle, van para allá

Alice asintió mientras que con dificultad tomó un pequeño sorbo del vaso que Esme le había llevado momentos antes, pero la horrible secuencia de imágenes de Bella siendo golpeada y abusada en su última visión provocó que una nueva arcada la obligara correr al lavaplatos.

.- Alice?- Esme se acercó a ella preocupada

.- Estoy bien- contestó- lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada no sé si comenzaré sangrar por la nariz o algo, en serio Esme, estoy bien

Odiaba preocupar a la dulce matriarca del clan Cullen, pero jamás imaginó que luego de tres semanas de permanecer alejada de ellos y aprovechando que Esme estaría sola en la casa dado que el resto de los miembros de la familia estarían cazando, pasaría algo así.

Se suponía que hoy comenzaría sus clases de manejo con Esme, en cambio se encontraba aferrada al lavaplatos de la cocina como si su vida dependiera de eso por culpa de la poderosa jaqueca que la torturaba y las ganas de expulsar todo lo que tenía en su estomago.

Luego de estar encerrada en la casa de Bella casi dos semanas luego del "incidente" con Jasper, Rosalie la había prácticamente obligado a recuperar su ánimo llevándola de compras, hablando de lo impertinente que Edward era y lo miserable que eran los hombres en general.

Bella, por su parte, había intentado interceder por su falta de tacto e intentaba hacerle saber que si bien no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho lamentaba no haber considerado sus sentimientos. Le había sido imposible enojarse con ella, le lastimó que defendiera al metiche de Edward.

La tercera semana después de "incidente" fue mejor. Alice había hecho las paces consigo misma y se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su actitud. Bella, por su parte, dejo de insistir de defender lo indefendible y simplemente se limitó a ponerla al día con lo ocurrido en sus días de encierro.

No obstante, aun no era capaz de perdonar ni dirigirle la palabra a Edward y cada vez que presentía que este estaba cerca, en su cabeza sutilmente le expresaba que se alejara.

Por otra parte, Jasper había decidido quedarse en Forks, precisamente en la casa de los Cullens para intentar adoptar la dieta vegetaría de la familia. Por ese motivo luego de tres semanas esa era la primera vez que podía ir a la casa, aprovechando que este había ido a cazar durante dos días con el casi todo el aquelarre.

Lentamente todo comenzaba a acomodarse, al menos hasta unos seis días atrás cuando Bella había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de artículos deportivos de la familia de uno de sus compañeros del instituto. A pesar de las aprensiones de Edward, Bella le había hecho prometer que no la molestaría ni la iría vigilar mientras ella trabaja en las tardes.

Por ese motivo jamás se imaginaron que algo así ocurriría…

Unos sujetos que ella nunca había visto en el pueblo entraban a la tienda cuando Bella y un chico rubio estaban cerrando, dejaron inconsciente al chico y redujeron a Bella detrás del mesón donde le hicieron esas horribles cosas que aun están grabadas en su cabeza después de robar el dinero de la caja. Si bien ella había visto crimines como esos en visiones anteriores, es más en aquel entonces ella tenía sólo 8 años cuando eso ocurrió por primera vez, el hecho que la victima fuera Bella la tomó completamente desprevenida. Daba gracias que Esme estaba a su lado cuando eso pasó, cuando logró recuperar el hablaba le ordenó que llamara a Bella y le advirtiera que unos sujetos iban a asaltar la tienda y que llamara a su padre, dado que el temblor en sus manos le habría impedido lograr hacer eso por su cuenta.

No se atrevió a contarle a Esme lo que en realidad vio. Tendría ya suficientes problemas cuando el lector de mentes novio de Bella lo descubriera.

Abrió el grifo para lavarse su rostro y poder eliminar el horrible sabor de su boca. En comparación a la última visión de hace casi unos meses atrás, Alice no intentó manipularla, la información había sido clara y no necesitaba ver otros posibles escenarios. Tal vez por ese motivo el dolor de cabeza no había sido tan crítico ni experimentó otros efectos secundarios como la última vez.

.- Alice- la voz de Esme la llamó suavemente- Alice, es Bella quiere hablar contigo

Alice miró el teléfono inalámbrico unos instantes antes de tomarlo, reunió toda la fuerza mental posible para no recordar las imágenes de su visión _esas cosas no ocurriendo, no van a ocurrir, Bella cerró ya la tienda, llamó a Charlie, Edward va en camino, esas cosas no van a pasar, no la asustes_

_.- _Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Alice preocupada- son dos sujetos, altos y deben tener alrededor de 25 o 30 años…

.- Todo está bien- dijo Bella desde el otro lado de la línea- cerré la tienda hace cinco minutos, en el mismo instante que Esme me avisó, no me costó demasiado convencer a Mike para hacerlo.

.- Gracias a Dios- murmuró- estás segura que no has visto a esos sujetos?

.- Hemos atendido a mucha gente hoy- dudó Bella hablando despacio- pero recuerdo a dos hombres que me miraron de una forma desagradable, estuvieron casi una hora y no compraron nada, pero eso fue hace ya mucho

.- Demonios- Alice cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba luchar con la tentación de forzar una visión para comprobar que todo estaría bien- y tenía que suceder justo cuando Edward no está cerca…

.- No me digas que estas de su lado ahora- dijo molesta Bella, sin embargo captó algo de alivio en sus palabras. Si bien se había mantenido alejada de la casa de los Cullen por la reacción de Jasper, otra de las principales razones había sido la ira que sentía hacia Edward por haberse entrometido, desde entonces que no hablaba con él y Bella había dejando de intentar reconcílialos cuando Alice le pidió que se pusiera en su lugar… fue el turno de Bella de ignorar a su novio durante casi tres días el resultado de ello.

.- por supuesto que no- dijo tajantemente- tu novio es un acosador

Ambas se rieron. _Todo va estar bien, _se decía una y otra vez. _Bella va estar bien_

.- Y como estás tú?- consultó su amiga- tu cabeza está bien?

.- No explotó- bromeó mientras caminó lentamente a la silla en donde había estado antes de su ataque de nauseas

.- Pensaba que ya no volvería a ocurrir- Bella sonaba claramente deprimida

.- No me siento tan mal además- Alice cuido sus palabras- no tienes idea lo feliz que estoy de haber podido advertirte…

… _El compañero de Bella se encontraba en la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la tienda dejando las cajas vacías del día. Lucía contento, tal vez por esa razón no notó a los dos sujetos que acercaron a él mientras estaba de espalda a la calle. _

_.- Gracias idiota- la risa de uno de los sujetos fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento producto de un fuerte puñetazo. _

_Los dos sujetos entraron por la bodega de la tienda, se guiaron por la voz de la chica que habían estado viendo desde hace unas horas atrás. Ambos se acercaron lo más lento posible, querían tomarla desprevenida. Cuando se asomaron por la puerta, se dieron cuenta que ella hablaba por celular con alguien, se miraron, sólo tenían que esperar que colgara…_

.- Alice…?- Bella la llamó preocupada- pasa algo?

.- Alice- Esme supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien- que viste Alice?

.- Bella- dijo Alice lentamente- escúchame, donde está Mike?

.- Mike? Dijo que iría a sacar las cajas que abrimos temprano

Era demasiado tarde. Ellos debían estar dentro de la tienda ya. Mientras Bella no lo supiera y hablara naturalmente con ella, estaría segura. Edward era veloz, el vampiro más rápido de todos los integrantes del clan Cullen y además era Bella quien estaba en problemas, probablemente ya estaba a punto de llegar, lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse que Bella no se diera cuenta del enorme peligro en que estaba, eso e informarle a Edward que si era posible se apresurara aun más.

.- Bella necesito que me continúes hablando- dijo Alice intentando conservar la calma

.- Sucede algo?- miedo, en su voz había miedo, y si ella volteaba y veía a esos sujetos? No la violarían por temor que la persona con quien hablaba avisara a la policía, pero podían hacerle daño…

.- Nada, sólo que hablar contigo me ayuda a olvidarme del dolor- mintió mientras miraba a Esme, no sabía cómo decirle lo que vio. La desesperación a abrumó cuando Esme desapareció dejándola sola unos instantes, para regresar con una libreta y un lápiz- la última vez fue verdaderamente horrible, recuerdas con que aspecto quedé?- intentó sonar calmada mientras tomaba el teléfono con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomaba el lápiz

.- parecías una zombie- rió Bella- no luces de nuevo así verdad?

.- Si Esme no me está mintiendo, no. Sigo siendo la misma Alice de siempre- escribió lo más rápido que pudo: _entraron por atrás... avisa… AHORA- _no he sangrado ni nada. Lo que me molesta es que siempre estoy con Esme cuando transformo en psíquica pitonisa

Esme desapareció una vez más, sólo que esta vez Alice sabía que era para avisarle a Carlisle que no destruyera la puerta delantera de la tiendo sino que la trasera.

.- Yo diría que te transformas en un oráculo- la corrigió- será mejor que cuelgue…

.- El entrometido de tu novio te ha dicho algo sobre si Jasper ha dicho algo sobre mi- le pregunto casi gritando buscando desesperadamente continuar hablando con ella.

.- No- Bella sonaba sorprendida, dado que Jasper era un tema tabú entre ellas después de lo sucedido con Edward- nada

.- Entonces aun cree que estoy loca- suspiró aliviada

.- Él está mejor- comentó intentando animarla- puedo estar en la misma habitación que él ahora sin que me vea como una bolsa de sangre, estoy segura que será cuestión de tiempo antes que puedas intentar hablar con él

.- Lo dudo- Alice lo dudaba completamente- pero gracias por intentar animarme

.- para eso estamos las amigas Alice… Mike se está demorando más de lo común me pregunto… dios mío!

.- EDWARD!

Alice reconoció de inmediato la voz de Jasper desde el otro lado del celular. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Jasper había gritado?

.- Bella!- gritó Alice cuando logro reaccionar al escuchar como si el celular de su amiga se cayera al piso

.- Llegaron- Dijo Esme reapareciendo en la cocina mientras le tocaba su hombro para tranquilizarla- encontraron al compañero de Bella inconsciente antes de entrar.

.- BELLA!- Alice volvió a llamarla para confirmar las palabras de Esme y aun asustada por el grito de Jasper

.- Todo está bien- la mano de Esme sobre su hombro la sobresaltó- Alice tranquilízate

Charlie llegó unos minutos después. Si bien Bella lo llamó para invitarlo a cenar en la cafetería originalmente, su padre apareció con su patrulla. La versión oficial era que Edward junto con sus hermanos había ido a buscar a Bella encontraron a Mike inconsciente y llegaron en el momento justo antes que los asaltantes lastimaran a Bella.

Charlie la llamó para pedirle que se quedara en la casa de los Cullen acompañando a Bella, porque él tendría que quedarse _personalmente _cuidando de los sujetos que casi asaltaron a su hija en la comisaría.

Alice simplemente aceptó. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer del mundo durante horas, o al menos hasta que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera o las imágenes de Bella siendo atacada no se borraran de sus pensamientos, no tendrían paz. Sabía que una vez que los Cullens llegaran a su casa eso sería imposible: Carlisle la examinaría y le haría toda clase de preguntas, Edward enloquecería cuando leyera sus pensamientos y Bella… dios tarde o temprano se enteraría del verdadero peligro al que estuvo expuesta. Su dolor aumentaba con la sola idea de enfrentar todo eso.

.- Alice?- la dulce voz de Esme sonaba preocupada- como te sientes?

.- Mi cabeza palpita demasiado- dijo mientras caminaba casi a ciegas hacia la escalera- quiero descasar… intentar dormir…

.- Carlisle quiere chequearte cariño- objeto ella- comprobar que estas bien

.- quiero dormir- suplicó

.- Cariño lo mejor será ahora- comentó Esme- es por tu bien

Alice se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. Por unos segundos creyó que se encontraba en el hospital psiquiátrico a punto de ser sometida esos insoportables exámenes, pinchazos y sesiones para convérsela que esta demente

.- mañana puedo ser su rata de observación- Alice casi gritando.

El silencio después de sus palabras la hizo reaccionar, no estaba en la habitación exámenes ni la oficina del doctor Kelly, estaba en Forks, en la casa de la familia Cullen, convaleciente después de haber tenido dos visiones y tambaleándose camino a las escaleras para intentar esconder su deplorable estado. Maldijo mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir

.- perdón… no era mi intención

.- lo sé- dijo comprensivamente- estas cansada

.- adolorida- sonrió ella mientras continuaba caminado hacia las escaleras pero estas comenzaron a nublarse

.- Alice!- el grito de Esme sonó lejano mientras sus ojos ya no podían permanecer abiertos.

Los latidos en su cabeza habían disminuido cuando despertó.

Había perdido el conocimiento, una vez más.

Odiaba perder el conocimiento.

.- Alice?

Genial… lo que necesitaba. Sentado en una silla cerca de donde ella estaba acostada, Edward _entrometido _Cullen, justo lo que necesitaba.

.- Sé que estas despierta y sé que no soy tu primera opción. Has estado inconsciente casi cuatro horas y según Carlisle no tienes ningún daño…

Una de las pocas ventajas de ser un lector de mentes era saber responder las preguntas adecuadas.

.- Entonces puedes decirme que te trae aquí Edward?

Edward la quedó mirando unos instantes antes de hablar.

.- Tuviste pesadillas mientras estabas inconsciente- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- lo sé todo

.- Así que puedes leer los pensamientos de otros aun cuando duermen- incómoda, esas fueron las primeras palabras que cruzaron por su cabeza- diablos… siento que te hallas enterado de ese modo

Veía la ira en sus ojos. Estos no sólo estaban negros sino que además, transmitían una frialdad que jamás había visto antes en él.

En las últimas semanas, había ido conociendo más sobre la vida de los integrantes del clan Cullen cuando estos habían sido humanos, gracias a Bella y Esme, Alice estaba al tanto de la etapa de rebeldía que Edward había vivido años atrás cuando había dejado de ser un neonato, intentado usar su ansias de sangre sobre asesinos, violadores y cualquier clase de sujetos que a su juicio merecían morir. Alice estaba más que segura que Edward se encontraba en esos momentos replanteándose si podía hacer una acepción a su dieta vegetariana sólo por hoy… los hombres que habían intentado violar a Bella sin duda entraban en la misma categoría que los hombres que él había una vez cazado. Pero si lo hacía, no sería capaz de ver a la cara a Bella ni regresar con su familia.

.- Pero la idea de borrar su existencia es bastante tentadora- comentó él mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños

.- Bella sabe algo?- consultó preocupada

.- No sabe nada

Alice cerró sus ojos aliviada.

.- Rosalie quiere hablar contigo cuando te sientas mejor- le comentó mientras se ponía de pie- no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar mi agradecimiento Alice, lo que hoy hiciste por Bella me deja en una deuda eterna…

.- Calma tus caballos vampiro- lo interrumpió incomoda- estamos hablando de mi amiga aquí, no hay nada que agradecer.

.- Le informaré a Bella que estás bien- comentó mientras se ponía de pie

La imagen de Bella gritando en su cabeza apareció como un flashback, como un destello lo suficientemente nítido que cualquiera lo hubiese confundido como un recuerdo, algo que presenció y vivió. Por reflejo Alice cerró sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior-_ no sucedió- _se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez, intentando hacer desaparecer las imágenes de su pasada visión- _eso no sucedió-._ Con solo escuchar el nombre de Bella la había hecho que partes de la visiones sobre ese día reaparecieran en su mente de una forma tan real como si todo hubiese ocurrido instantes atrás. No sabía si podría ver a su amiga sin antes poder controlar esa reacción, verla a los ojos sin olvidar el rostro de horror de ella en aquel futuro que no sucedió.

.- Lo entiendo- demonios, se había olvidado por completo de Edward. Este se había puesto de pie, Alice pudo darse cuenta que había un ligero temblor en sus hombros- creo que llamare a Rosalie primero- la voz de él sonaba ronca

.- Rosalie?- Alice lo miró confundida- sucedió algo?

.- Lo entenderás en su momento- le explicó antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Alice comenzó a llorar. No estaba segura del por qué, es más se odio a sí misma por hacerlo, ya que si mal no recordaba después de lo de Jasper ella se había propuesto no volver a llorar en lo que le quedaba de vida. Se había sobreestimado demasiado.

Odiaba ser tan débil

Odiaba no poder controlar esa maldición

Odiaba que ahora esta estuviera afectando a otros

Y, sobre todo, odiaba no poder eliminar esas horribles imágenes

No sólo era ver a Bella ser ultrajada, golpeada y llorando indefensa. Lamentablemente eso era sólo una parte, lo peor y lo que más le avergonzaba era lo que rogaba que Edward no hubiese alcanzado a leer de su cabeza, que al igual que la mayoría de sus visiones, aquellas donde ella no estaba físicamente presente, ella veía todo no sólo desde una perspectiva de un tercero, sino que además, desde una perspectiva omnipresente, es decir, ella sintió lo que Bella vivió en aquella posible futuro.

Se sentía sucia y avergonzada.

Llevó su mano sobre su boca para silenciar su llanto, ya que lo menos que quería que era que los suprasensibles oídos de todos los vampiros que habitaban esa casa se enterarán que estaba atravesando un momento de debilidad.

Lentamente logró incorporarse y lograr sentarse, para poder con la misma lentitud, intentar levantase para ir al baño que estaba adjunto a la habitación, la misma que hace semanas atrás Esme le había preparado como suya cuando recuperó la conciencia después de su escape del hospital. Ahora una vez más despertaba en la misma habitación, sintiéndose tan perdida como la primera vez.

-.-.-

Rosalie estaba esperándola de pie apoya sobre uno de los ventanales cuando ella salió del baño. Se había demorado una eternidad en tomar un reconfortante baño sin tener idea que ella estaba en la habitación agradeció mentalmente haber llevado ropa de cambio y haberse vestido antes de salir, su cabello húmedo y la toalla blanca que estaba sobre él era la única evidencia que acababa de salir de la ducha.

.- no sabía que estabas aquí- se disculpo mientras frotaba con cuidado la toalla su cabello

.- no hay problema- dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada- cómo está tu cabeza?

.-bien- respondió sorprendida por la pregunta

.-Carlisle me pidió que te preguntara- le aclaró

.- estoy bien- estaba vez habló un poco más fuerte, suponiendo que este la escucharía

.- Estamos solas, Edward llevó a Bella al bosque y el resto salió a cazar- Rosalie la miró mientras se ponía de espaldas contra el vidrio

.- ya veo- sin entender demasiado la situación Alice caminó hacia la cama para sentarse

.- Agradecería que lo que te voy a decir sea algo sólo entre nosotras, sé que no podrás mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Edward, pero ese psíquico ya está enterado de esto

Alice asintió mientras dejaba a un lado la toalla y desde la cama miraba atentamente a la vampiresa.

.- Edward me contó lo que casi le ocurrió a Bella. Sé que esas imágenes están en tu cabeza y que no sólo viste como la violaban sino que también una parte de ello lo sentiste como si lo hubieses vivido en carne propia

Una cosa que nunca le podría reprochar a Rosalie Hale era lo directa que podía ser, jamás hablaba en ambiguamente, lo que acababa de ocurrir era el ejemplo perfecto de ello.

.- Yo…

.- Me gustaría que simplemente me escucharas-le pidió diplomáticamente mientras cerraba sus ojos antes de continuar- una vez que termine hablaremos

Alice asintió

.- Nací en 1915, en Nueva York y morí en 1933, una semana antes de mi boda. Estuve a punto de casarme con un sujeto llamado Royce King, era hijo de un banquero y al igual que mi familia pertenecíamos a la clase privilegiada de aquellos años. En aquel entonces pensaba que lo tenía todo: dinero, belleza, un futuro prospero matrimonio… pero mi mayor anhelo era algún día llegar a ser madre, ese tal vez sea el principal motivo por el cual odio tanto lo que soy ahora.

La atención de Alice estaba completamente sobre Rosalie, sin embargo, no lograba comprender el motivo por el cual la rubia le estaba contando eso.

.- Como te conté morí una semana antes de mi boda- Rosalie la miró con una mirada cargada de nostalgia- era tarde aquel día, había ido a visitar a una amiga, miento, había ido a ver al hijo de una amiga- soltó una risa triste- lo extraño de todo eso fue que esa misma noche cuando vi a Vera y su marido junto a su bebe, y cuando vi el amor que existía entre ellos, fue la primera vez que el hecho de estar a días de contraer un matrimonio por interés me pareció tan doloroso. Me hice a la idea, mientras caminaba a mi hogar, que ese vacío se llenaría cuando tuviese hijos- una vez más Rosalie guardó silencio antes de continuar- pero no sólo descubrí eso aquella noche, también el verdadero rostro de Royce.

Un frío escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alice, había algo en esas últimas palabras que guardaban algo.

.- Me encontré con él en mi regreso, estaba junto con cuatro sujetos a los que me presentó como sus amigos. Estaban ebrios… aun me culpo de lo estúpida que fui de caminar a donde ellos estaban cuando él me llamó, apestaban a alcohol. Pero en aquel entonces no fue hasta que uno de esos sujetos comentó que tenía mucha ropa y Royce comenzó a desgarrar mi chaqueta que me di cuenta del peligro

Alice tapó con su mano su boca mientras luchaba por no llorar una vez más. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Ese tipo de cosas no podían ocurrirle a alguien como Rosalie, ella era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido, era en casi todos los sentidos de la palabra perfecta… algo tan horrible era imposible que le hubiese ocurrido a ella.

.- Me dejaron tirada en la calle pensado que estaba muerta, mientras se alejaban se reían de lo que acababa de suceder… reían mientras caminaban creyendo que habían asesinado a una mujer indefensa … él había asesinado y dejado de que sus amigos violaran y golpearan a la mujer con la que se iba a casar y lo más triste era que ese era el hombre con que estuve a días se casarme- Rosalie se cruzó que brazos mientras mordía su labio inferior- es gracioso como algo que ocurrió hace tanto pueda tener el mismo efecto en mí, esa noche...- Alice sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ella misma había experimentado eso, pero no existía punto de comparación entre algo que jamás ocurrió y el martirio de Rosalie- Carlisle me encontró moribunda, el olor a sangre lo atrajo, no basto una breve mirada para saber que no tenía oportunidad- Rosalie caminó hacia donde Alice estaba- no quiero que creas que no agradezco lo que él hizo por mí, pero mi estado era tal que no pude decirle lo que estaba pensando en mis últimos momentos: quería morir.

Un sollozo escapó detrás de la mano de Alice, la cual era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

.- No tuve elección- dijo finalmente sentada al lado de ella- conocer a Emmette fue una verdadera bendición pero siempre tendré que lidiar con el hecho que continúe viviendo, que aquellos recuerdos aun permanecen en mi cabeza y no se irán. Una vez que comprendí lo que me había ocurrido y en lo que me había convertido logré hacerme a la idea que tendría que superar aquello. En un primer momento la venganza fue la mejor solución

.- los mataste?- preguntó Alice avergonzada de desear la muerte de alguien y logrando comprender el actuar de Edward como justiciero

.- Uno por uno- contestó- dejé a Royce para el final, fui bastante melodramática, me conseguí mi vestida de novia… me siento sin embargo bastante orgullosa que a pesar de ser una neófita no bebí la sangre de ni uno de ellos, aun con el olor a sangre no bebí, Carlisle sostiene que logré hacerlo por mi tenacidad, pero pienso que fue la idea de beber la sangre de ellos, de los hombre que abusaron y me golpearon, lo que me dio las fuerzas suficientes para resistirme

.- Siento lo que te ocurrió- dijo Alice- no tenía idea

.- Me costó hablar de esto con Emmette, pero tuve que hacerlo, lo amaba y quería explicarle el por qué no se lo podía demostrar, por qué temblaba y me asustaba cuando me tocaba… él se lo tomó muy mal, recuerdo que tuvimos que mudarnos antes de tiempo por el daño que ocasionó en el bosque. Parecía como si un tornado hubiese arrasado con los arboles… tenía que desatar la frustración de no poder vengarme me dijo una vez que terminó

.- No me sorprende- sonrió tímidamente Alice mientras secaba sus ojos

.- Lo que hiciste hoy fue una bendición- Rosalie colocó su fría mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Alice, en un intento de enfatizar lo que decía- lo que evitaste que sucediera es algo que sin ti nunca se hubiese detenido… no me agrada Bella, eso no es un secreto, envidió que ella tenga esa opción de elegir y me enfurece que ella elija ser esto. Sin embargo, lo que viví no se lo deseo a nadie, no sé si ella hubiese sobrevivido o no, pero sólo sé que Edward hubiese vuelto a ser el justiciero que fue una vez y lo hubiéramos perdido.

.- Me agrada haber ser útil…

.- No debes mentir, no a mí. Tarde o temprano Bella se enterará, créeme y todos a excepción de Edward pueden creer que no tienes problemas con lo que hiciste, pero yo sé que darías lo que fuera por no haber tenido esa visión y no tener esas imágenes en tu cabeza- Rosalie habló calmadamente- no es algo que debas avergonzarte, el normal que te sientas así, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría esa carga.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante mientras nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

.- Sé qué piensas eso, porque no hay día en que yo no desee eso- Rosalie llevó su mano al hombro de Alice invitándola a apoyarse en ella- aunque amo a Emmette, en mi cabeza profundo en mis pensamiento esos recuerdo intentan salir cuando estoy con él, besándolo, abrazándolo, amándolo… pero aprendí a vivir con ellos, ha ignorarlos y convérseme a mí misma que jamás volveré a vivir algo así

.- La sola idea de ver a Bella me altera- confesó quebrada Alice- Edward apenas puede estar a mi lado

.- creí que estabas molesta con él- comentó divertida Rosalie

.- Lo estoy- dijo decidida- pero no quiero que me odie

.- ese idiota no te odia- le explicó como si fuese una niña pequeña- está molesto y probablemente celoso de ti- Alice alzó su rostro mirando a la rubia confundía- el gran Edward Cullen no pudo proteger al amor de su vida.

.- no quiero ni imaginarme lo que la pobre de Bella tendrá que vivir desde ahora- rió Alice sintiendo lastima por su amiga, con la sola idea de cómo sería ahora Edward de sobre protector

.-Esa mujer no podrá respirar sin la autorización de él- dijo Rosalie sonriéndole

Pasaron varios minutos antes que Alice lograra controlar por completo sus lagrimas, mientras que Rosalie pacientemente espero que ella lograra hacerlo.

.- tú también tienes la opción de elegir, sabes?

Alice se incorporó, cuando Rosalie se puso de pie y caminó hacia los ventanales una vez más.

.- Sé que tienes a los Vulturis sobre ti, pero cuando el momento llegue tú tienes la elección de decidir

.- no me queda mucho- comentó ella caminando al lado de la vampiresa

.- puedes hacerlo cundir- dijo simplemente mientras contemplaba el majestuoso paisaje boscoso a la luz del atardecer- aprovechar cada segundo como el último y cuando llegue el momento simplemente puedes morir

Alice miró a Rosalie entendiendo por primera vez gran parte de su forma de ser, de las miradas molestas con las que observaba a Bella y en ocasiones a ella. La hermosa vampiresa al lado suyo había sufrido un infierno y tendría que lidiar con él por toda la eternidad, sumando además el dolor de nunca ser capaz de obtener su único anhelo en vida: ser madre.

En su defensa Alice tenía otro tipo de destino en comparación a Bella, uno más trágico: Ella moriría en los brazos de Jasper.

Esa era la única verdad absoluta en sus visiones, la única de las premoniciones que en el transcurso de los años se había mantenido intacta.

.- me gusta esa idea- susurró- pero puedo decirte algo sólo entre nosotras

.- Edward ya lo sabe?

.- sí, pero porque es un entrometido lector de mentes- aseguró mientras Rosalie asentía con una sonrisa- no tengo que tomar esa elección Rosalie, siempre he sabido que no viviré para ese día

No vio compasión ni lastima en el rostro de la vampiresa, este se mantuvo apacible y hermoso al escuchar su confesión.

.- en ese caso Alice- dijo mientras volvía a ver el ocaso a través del ventanal- tu eres aun más afortunada que todos.

.-.-.-.

Caos

No existía mejor palabra para describir lo que acaba de suceder, como un día que se suponía sería tranquilo se transformó en un verdadero infierno en cuestión de minutos.

Jasper estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de emociones, las sentía y manipulaba sin mayor problema. Gracias a sus años como segundo al mando de un ejército de neófitos, lidiar con ira, confusión, miedo, agresividad y, evidentemente, caos, un asunto cotidiano en aquel entonces, claro que esta última era una de las más difíciles de controlar, al fin de cuentas, el caos no era otra cosa más que el conjunto de todas las opciones anteriores potenciadas por 10. Odiaba sentir caos en aquellos neófitos.

Eso y el aburrimiento, habían sido los principales motivos de su partida años atrás.

Y lamentablemente, ese caos había sido a lo que se había visto enfrentado una vez más hoy, sólo que esta vez no por parte de neófitos sino del tranquilo y acogedor clan Cullen, cuando la matriarca había llamado para avisar que la humana de Edward estaba en peligro, justo cuando, excepción de Esme, todos habían ido a cazar.

Todo se había estropeado.

Cuando al fin el "incidente" de unas semanas atrás parecía haberse olvidado y la convivencia entre los integrantes del clan era cada vez más armonioso, los Cullen habían decidido ir de cacería. El hecho que lo hubiesen invitado realmente le hizo experimentar una sensación de felicidad, sobre todo al percibir la sinceridad en la oferta, ellos realmente querían que los acompañara a su "excursión familiar", como ellos la habían llamado.

Jasper había logrado pequeñas victorias desde su llegada a ese lugar, siendo el poder dejar de ver a la humana de Edward como comida uno de sus más grandes logros ya que si bien consumía grandes cantidades de sangre animal, el olor a sangre humana le era aun demasiado atrayente. La humana siempre parecía incomoda en su presencia, hecho por el cual no la podía culpar, sin lugar a duda él mismo reaccionaría de ese modo si alguien lo viera como un pedazo de comida.

_Mi nombre es Alice_

La otra humana era distinta. En todos los sentidos. La tranquilad de percibió el primer día desde su llegada irradiaba indudablemente de ella y su ausencia había sido uno de los principales motivos de la tensión existente entre los Cullen los últimos días. Desde que ella había salido corriendo de la casa después de su conversación, él no la había vuelto de ver. Nadie pronunciaba su nombre cuando él estaba cerca y percibía en las emociones de ellos que la extrañaban. No pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por ello, siendo la mirada cargada de desdén de Rosalie el perfecto recordatorio que él era el responsable de ello.

Pero él sabía eso era lo mejor. Ella misma se lo había confirmado: él la mataría. Entre más lejos estuviera de ella mejor. Además una vez que él lograra adaptarse a ese estilo de vida vegetariano, se iría de ahí y ella podría regresar. Si bien Carlisle y Edward le había ofrecido que en reiteradas ocasiones hacer de su estancia permanente, él jamás aceptaría sabiendo el riesgo que eso significaba. Gracias a su don sabía que esa humana era querida por ellos y si bien, ninguno de los integrantes sentía un amor como el de Edward hacia su humana por ella, estaba seguro que a sus ojos ella era parte del grupo.

Además ella era valiosa. Basto que Esme digiera que ella había tenido una visión sobre la humana de Edward en apuros, para que todo los Cullens se movilizaran ha su rescate. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Forks Jasper volvió a sentir caos, Edward había perdido por completo su calmada compostura y una sed de sangre nublaba por completo su interior, haciéndole imposible sentir nada más que incoherencia.

Como cada uno de los vampiros que intentaban seguirle el paso sabía que cualquiera fuera el escenario que se encontraran cuando llegaran donde su humana estaba, Edward no sería capaz de controlarse y, probablemente asesinaría a los humanos responsables.

Carlisle y Emmette intentaba a gritos enfriar su ira, pero la velocidad de este dificultaba que sus palabras lo alcanzaran. Por su parte Rosalie estaba más preocupada por el estado de la otra humana, la menuda humana que olía a girasoles e irradiaba, o al menos, irradiaba tranquilad y felicidad. No estaba completamente seguro del por qué pero al parecer las visiones que ella experimentaban significaban un grave peligro para su salud según lo que había escuchado de las preguntas que Rosalie estaba formulando a Carlisle cuando habló con Esme.

Todo empeoró cuando ya en la entrada de la ciudad el celular de Carlisle una vez más volvió a sonar para informar que la situación era crítica. Edward gruñó como un animal enfurecido y, increíblemente, apresuró aun más su velocidad. Saltando por los techos de las pequeñas tiendas y edificios, Jasper aguantó la respiración al entrar por primera vez al pueblo. Se maldijo a sí mismo al no darse cuenta de lo que enfrentaría. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar el olor y apelar a los dos osos pardos que había compartido con Emmette hace menos de una hora. Jasper sabía lo que tenía que hacer: sólo él podría alcanzar a Edward y tranquilizarlo, no por medio de palabras sino gracias a su habilidad. En el momento que él se detuviera lo golpearía con toda su concentración para evitar que cometiera algo que sabía que se arrepentiría. Se lo debía.

Sólo él logro alcanzarlo tomando al menos 10 segundo de ventaja del resto pero un segundo y milésimas del veloz vampiro. Cuando entró a la tienda donde la humana se encontraba encontró a Edward estaba estrangulando con una mano a un humano, mientras que el otro se encontraba inconsciente y casi incrustado en un estante de lo que parecía ser una tienda de artículos deportivos. En el otro extremo la confundida humana de Edward miraba todo horrorizada.

Lo iba a matar.

Era un hecho, pero dio gracias al deseo sádico de su sed de sangre de este, el cual era que esos humanos sufrieran, que tuvo la oportunidad de intervenir

Gritó su nombre después de enviar una orden de serenidad a su cabeza, la cual hizo que de inmediato soltara al humano. Lo miró sorprendió pero al escuchar el quejido asustado de su humana toda su concentración se centró en ella. Cuando el resto de la familia Cullen entró, Edward esta abrazando a su humana mientras que Carlisle avisaba por su teléfono que todo estaba bien.

Fue entonces ahí cuando sintió el olor a sangre del humano sobre las repisas. Dejó escapar un gruñido casi agónico antes de correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta desde donde había entrado para correr hacia el bosque lejos del pueblo y el olor a sangre.

Le tomó largos minutos y unos cinco árboles arrancados antes de recuperar por completo el control sobre su sed.

_Lo había logrado._

Comenzó a reírse eufóricamente mientras miraba el cielo nublado de Forks.

Sus ojos aun eran rojos pero había encontrado la fuerza suficiente para frenar su instinto asesino y huir de ahí. Sabía que aun le faltaba mucho, los Cullen probablemente habían logrado permanecer en ese lugar a pesar del olor… pero lo que acababa de hacer era un verdadero mérito para él.

Pensó en Esme, la dulce y maternal Esme. Ella había sido un verdadero pilar en ese logro. Día tras días, mientras el resto estaba en la secundaria o en el hospital, Esme le había contado de su experiencia, de cómo logró encontrar el autocontrol y que él no era un caso perdido.

Tenía que contarle.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba camino hacia la casa de los Cullens. Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta y entró, lo primero que vio no fue a Esme, sino a la humana, frágil y visiblemente adolorida, cayendo lentamente al piso.

_Mi nombre es Alice_

_Espero que logres conseguir esos ojos dorados_

Ella estaba sudando y temblado, probablemente tenía fiebre. Era curioso, pero podría jurar que en sus brazos se veían aun más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

Esme estaba a su lado llamando a la humana por su nombre preocupada. Ella había perdido el conocimiento, él había logrado alcanzarla en su caía y ahora ella estaba apoyada en su torso mientras sus brazos la mantenía de pie. Mientras Esme corría a la cocina en busca de un teléfono para informarle de Carlisle de la situación, Jasper tomó en brazos a la humana y lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, lo mejor sería llevarla a la habitación que tenía su olor, a la que había entrado cuando estaba explorando la casa en sus primeros días ahí. Supuso que esa debía ser su habitación.

Una vez ahí, espero que Esme llegara, pero no para contarle su pequeño logro sino para que ella le hiciera compañía a la humana. Por su estado supuso que ella había estaba peleando una batalla aun peor que su sed de sangre. Ese el precio de sus visiones, ahora entendía la preocupación de Rosalie

.- Por favor… - gimió en sueños captando su atención- … Bella…

Estaba hablando de la humana de Edward. Estaba en un pésimo estado, bajo un evidente dolor pero estaba preocupada por su amiga

.- basta… por favor basta… Jasper…

Se alejó golpe.

Estaba teniendo la visión donde lo asesinaba?

Quedarse ahí había sido una pésima idea.

.- Jasper…

Una ola de preocupación detuvo en seco su huída. Ella no le temía, llamaba su nombre preocupada… mejor dicho aterrada por su bienestar. Quedadamente recordó que la humana de Edward tenía un celular en mano. La humana probablemente había escuchado su grito… ella estaba preocupada por él.

Caminó hacia ella. Aun temblaba. Sabía que Carlisle era un excelente doctor que se encargaría de ella, pero verla tan vulnerable y gimiendo preocupadamente su nombre le provocaba un vacío molesto. Él no merecía de su preocupación, él era un asesino… su asesino. Intentó apartar su vista y dejar la habitación pero aun no había señales de Esme, la escuchaba correr de un lado a otro en el piso de abajo, pero no daba señas de entrar a la habitación.

.- no me dejes…

No lo haría. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero comenzaba a entender el por qué el resto del clan Cullen se había encariñado con esa humana. Él mismo lo había entendido el mismo día en que se conocieron y ella simplemente detuvo su locura con sus cálidas emociones de tranquilidad, paz y alegría. Ella lo había estado esperando, le había dicho.

.- estarás bien- dijo mientras apartaba los húmedos mechones de su flequillo- todo estará bien Alice

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Canción recomendada: _within temptation – angels_

**DarkHinata**


	8. 8 El problema del Alma

_.- estarás bien- dijo mientras apartaba los húmedos mechones de su flequillo- todo estará bien Alice_

**Cap. 8**

**El problema del alma**

_Tenía que seguir corriendo, no importaba lo difícil, tenía que alejarse de todos. _

_Nunca más los podría volver a ver _

_Le dolía respirar, las lagrimas nublaban su visión y las ramas de los arboles rasmillaban su rostro y manos. Pero tenía que continuar, alejarse lo más que pudiese de ahí… _

_Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos mientras que algo se acercaba trotando. Sonaba como un caballo lo cual era imposible. _

_Esa cosa se acercaba a ella. _

_Asustada, comenzó a correr más rápido, dentro de poco llegaría a la playa… al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que el sonido de un tronco rompiéndose detrás de ella llamó su atención, se volteó de inmediato para encontrarse sólo a metros de una cosa gigantesca que gruñía._

_Se veía borroso pero ese gruñido era el de un lobo, u__n lobo gigante y negro estaba frente a ella. Alice aterrada comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras buscaba algo con qué defenderse, estaba en el bosque después de todo tal vez una rama o una roca le ayudaría… a quien engañaba, nada evitaría que ese monstruo se la comiera. _

.- está despertando- la voz de Carlisle se escuchaba aliviada- Alice?

Estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación en la casa de los Cullens, confundida miró a Carlisle sentado a su lado mientras la luz del día entraba por los ventanales. Ayer se había desmayado mientras que intentaba caminar hacia las escaleras, no quería que Carlisle la examinara e intentó inútilmente encerrarse en su habitación antes que él llegara, recordó a la distancia a Edward sentado a su lado, a Rosalie contándole su historia… pero lo lograba recordar nada más, esos eran sus últimos recuerdos.

Qué tenía que ver un lobo gigante en todo eso? Su cabeza palpitaba y sentía un molesto zumbido en su oído.

.- qué sucede?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba e intentaba sentarse

.- parece que tuviste una visión mientras dormías- contestó el patriarca del la familia- comenzaste a sangrar por un oído, eso fue lo que nos advirtió

.- dios, entonces el lobo gigante no fue un sueño?- dijo sorprendida

.- lobo gigante?

Rosalie estaba ahí, su dulce voz era inconfundible

.- Ross no es seguro…

.- No le haré nada Carlisle, recuerda que un poco de sangre no me afecta- la rubia vampira en segundos estaba a su lado- hábleme sobre el sueños Alice

Rosalie había asesinado a los malditos violadores que casi la habían matado siendo una neófita, un leve sangrado no era nada para ella.

.- estaba en el bosque… todo se veía bien pero, esa cosa estaba borrosa fueron sus gruñidos los que me ayudaron a reconocerlo, era enorme- se abstuvo de contarles de los deseos que tenía de huir dado que ella misma no tenía idea de que se trataban

.- los quileutes- Emmett estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no lucía su hermosa sonrisa, estaba serio e incomodo, parecía que el olor a sangre si le afectaba- eso explica el olor a perro mojado que sentimos ayer en la mañana antes de partir

.- no tenemos pruebas- Carlisle por su parte se veía preocupado- el pacto no ha sido violado por ninguno de nosotros

.- te lastimaban?- Rosalie se veía preocupada- Alice respóndeme

.- No estoy segura- comentó confundida sin entender de qué hablaban- estaba aterrada y buscaba algo con que defenderme, pero no alcancé a ver nada más. Podría alguien decirme quienes son los quileutes?

.- son los nativos que viven en la reserva que se encuentra en la playa Push- le explicó Carlisle mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- intentaré comunicarme con Bill Black

.- son sus mascotas entonces?- preguntó mientras veía a Carlisle salir de la habitación

.- no- Bella apareció detrás de Emmett, lucía más pálida de lo normal y las ojeras delataban que no había dormido hace tiempo- ellos se transforman en lobos

Alice abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Eso no lo había visto venir.

A pesar de sus aprensiones, les pidió a Rosalie y Emmett que las dejarán solas. Bella era su amiga, tal vez la última amiga humana que jamás tendría y lo menos que deseaba era no poder volver a estar con ella en una misma habitación por algo que no su era culpa. Ignoró la mirada preocupada de Ross antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de habitación detrás de ella. Bella caminó hasta los pies de la cama y comenzó a hablarle

.- Edward no es él mismo- Bella estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, y a juzgar por su postura y su incapacidad de dirigirle la mirada, indicaba que estaba al tanto de la visión del incidente de ayer

.-Todos estaban tan preocupados cuando llegaron a la tienda… si no hubiese sido por Jasper, Edward hubiese matado a esos hombres… no entendía nada

Alice intentaba contener los recuerdos de esas premoniciones pero le era imposible si la protagonista de ellos estaba hablando sobre aquello. Lo único que le quedaba era rogar para que el lector de mentes de su novio no estuviese cerca de ahí

.- Rosalie nos dijo minutos después que te habías desmayado y que Jasper estaba contigo- continuó ella

.- Jasper?- preguntó extrañada

.- luego de detener a Edward salió corriendo de ahí, uno de esos hombres estaba sangrado… al parecer se devolvió acá y fue justo cuando tu perdías el conocimiento- le explicó ella- Esme llamó para avisarnos mientras que él te llevaba a tu habitación

Sorprendida y avergonzada Alice cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Semanas sin verlo desde su fallida declaración, lejos esa era la última forma de volverlo a ver… claro que ella no estaba consciente cuando eso ocurrió.

.- Edward no me dejó verte, creo que ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar que me ocultaba algo- musitó apenada- nunca habíamos discutido Alice, desde que lo conozco jamás habíamos discutidos de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando le prometí a los Vulturis que me convertiría en un vampiro… Rosalie me dijo lo que viste Alice- confesó ella atreviéndose a verla- espero que Edward se alejara de mi para decírmelo, dijo que era necesario que supiera la razón por la que no podrías soportar mi presencia esa noche y tal vez por unos días más, que tenía que saber el calvario que vivirías, el calvario que debería ser mío

Había visto llorar a Bella en numerosas visiones desde que era pequeña, pero verla llorar en vivo y en directo era mil veces peor. Realmente le partía el corazón.

.- Edward estaba furioso cuando se dio cuenta que me había enterado- continúo ella- dios por unos instante pensé que atacaría a Rosalie

.- Emmett jamás se lo habría permitido- dijo sorprendida Alice

.- Junto con Carlisle y Jasper- respondió- ellos estaban ahí… me tomó en brazos y me llevó a mi casa. Estaba tan enojada con él por no haberme dicho la verdad que no medí mis palabras Alice, Charlie aun no llegaba de la comisaría estábamos solos… le grité que- intentó formular las palabras mientras un ligero hipo le dificultaba continuar- le grite que si fuera ya un vampiro esto jamás hubiese ocurrido, no necesitaría que se preocuparan por mí y tú no hubieras tenido esa horrible visión- Alice gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarla- Edward estaba furioso Alice, no conmigo sino que con esos sujetos. Me dijo que casi no podía resistir los deseos de asesinarlos y de matar a todos aquellos que intentarán detenerlo… mi padre está ahí Alice, él intentaría detenerlo

.- Sabes mejor que nadie que Edward jamás lastimaría Charlie, era la sed por la sangre de esos sujetos que intentaron lastimarla la que estaba hablando- intentó calmarla

.- lo sé, lo sé- dijo mientras sujetaba una de las manos de su amiga e inclinaba su cabeza sobre su hombro en busca de consuelo- eso fue lo que le dije pero… cuando él dijo que esa sería la carga que tendría que soportar yo si él algún día accedía a transformarme, que perdería el control y mataría a cualquier persona que estuviese frente a mí sin importar quien fuera: mis amigos, padres o tú… Alice sentí tanto miedo mientras él me gritaba eso, cuando me decía que no quería convertirme en un ser sin alma.

Ok, Edward no era la persona más asertiva estos días. Miró angustiada a su amiga sin estar segura como ayudarla

.- Bella- suavemente Alice llamó su atención- Carlisle y Esme no son seres sin alma, tampoco Rosalie y Emmett… Jasper y Edward no son la excepción, solo son demasiados testarudos y se esconden detrás de esa excusa para decir esas cosas hirientes que nos hacen llorar.

.- yo jamás lastimaría a mis amigos y mis padres- aseguró como una niña pequeña

.- lo sé y él lo sabe también, pero está tan asustado por lo que te pudo haber ocurrido y el hecho que en el fondo sabe que estas en lo cierto, eso es lo que lo tortura. Lastimarte de ese modo es su única defensa para que desistas sobre ese tema Bella- Alice no estaba 100% segura de sus palabras pero tenía la certeza que eran necesarias decírselas a su amiga en ese momento.

.- Él no me convertirá en un vampiro verdad?- preguntó un poco más calmada

.- No estoy segura Bella y si pudiera, te juró que buscaría en el futuro la respuesta- bromeó ella

.- si se te ocurra!- gritó horrorizada pero riéndose cuando captó la broma- gracias Alice

.- de nada Bella

.- No- dijo separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos- gracias por haberme salvado y estar consolándome, debería ser yo la que ayude

.- Bella- sonrió ella- ya lo has hecho… eres la primera humana que no considera demente, eres mi primera amiga.

Bella la abrazó nuevamente

.- Ahora…- sonrió Alice- explícame como nadie me había dicho sobre los hombre lobos

-.-.-.-

.- Eres estúpido o mentalmente retardado?

A su favor, Edward parecía ser el vampiro más desgraciado del mundo. Sentado en la mesa del comedor encorvado sobre esta, apoyaba sus brazos en ella. Alice tuvo que soportar toda una ronda de exámenes antes que Carlisle le diera el alta para bajar al primer piso y enfrentar al vampiro que había hecho llorar a su amiga. Se paró a su lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos y espera una respuesta de él.

.- sé lo que piensas…- dijo él

.-Edward, eso es evidente- respondió a pesar de entender el sentido de aquellas palabras, pero simplemente no resistió la tentación- _entonces no será una sorpresa para ti que quiera abofetearte, aun cuando me fracture mi mano en el proceso_

.- se suponía que ella no se enteraría de inmediato- ignoró por completo su amenaza- ella no tenía que enterarse de ese modo

.- Rosalie no me dijo nada anoche cuando conversó conmigo- suspiró ella- pero me advirtió que ella tarde o temprano se enteraría

.- ella misma se encargó de eso

.- Edward, acabo de consolar a Bella hasta que se durmió del agotamiento- Alice estaba realmente molesta con él- las últimas semanas no has sido mi persona preferida pero eso no quiere decir que te odie o te desee mal, por eso créeme cuanto te digo esto como una amiga: eres estúpido o mentalmente retardado?

Un ligero tic estremeció los hombros del vampiro mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos eran oscuros lo cual indicaba que su humor y sed de sangre continuaban presentes

.- ofenderme no cambiará lo que hice, la lastimé

.-por eso te preguntó eso Edward, estoy buscando una explicación a lo que hiciste- dijo ella intentando no ser intimidada por él- lo que le dijiste la lastimó bastante, y ya que sabemos que ella se transformará en un vampiro…

.- ella no lo hará!- objetó molesto

.- lo hará- corrigió- lo hará porque quiere estar a tu lado y porque no quiere que los vulturis masacren a tu familia, será mejor que dejes de creer que hay un plan B en todo esto Edward, Bella conoce los riesgos y sacrificios, aun así está dispuesta a afrontarlos por ti

Derrotado Edward volvió su atención a la mesa.

.-todo esto es mi culpa- dijo en casi un susurro- nunca debí haberme acercado a ella…

.- lamentarse no solucionará nada- suspiró mientras caminaba a una de la sillas y tomaba asiento- te enamoraste de una humana y tuviste la mala suerte que ella se enamorara de ti también, pero esto no Romeo y Julieta Edward y tampoco es un tragedia griega

.-ella morirá por mi culpa- lamentó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pelo

.- ella dejará de ser humana- lo corrigió- todo este problema del alma me está comenzando a molestar Cullen.

.- tú no lo entiendes

.- No, no lo entiendo- respondió- no entiendo como viviendo junto a Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett puedas creer que los vampiros no tienen alma- se dio cuenta de inmediato que sus palabras tuvieron efecto en él cuando alzó mi mirada hacia ella- y no te atrevas a decirme que no entiendo Edward Cullen, he vivido un infierno antes de venir aquí y aunque he pasado casi un tercio de mi vida encerrada en un manicomio he visto lo que la maldad del hombre puede hacer y estoy más que segura que tú y tu familia tienen más alma que cualquiera de esos monstruos

Alice sabía que el resto el clan Cullen estaba escuchándola, su súper oído vampírico se los permitía por eso sus palabras no eran solo para el obstinado vampiro al lado suyo

.- estas cabreado y te sientes culpable de haber dejado Bella sola, eso lo entiendo, pero eso no te da licencia para comportarte como un chiquillo malcriado. Bella estaba en lo correcto y lo sabes, si hubiese sido un vampiro nada de esto hubiese ocurrido- Alice suspiró cansada mientras se ponía de pie- somos humanas Edward, somos débiles, envejecemos y estamos expuestas a todos los peligros que este mundo tiene y eso incluye desde accidentes de autos hasta violadores sicópatas.

.- No la debí dejar sola- se recriminó

.- un vampiro casi la mata una vez porque estabas casi encima de ella- le recordó el episodio con James, el cual ella había visto a través de sus visiones cuando estaba aun en el hospital- lo ocurrió ayer sólo fue mala suerte, deja de torturarte y gradece que Bella está bien

.- pero tú…

.- Bella está bien- insistió- y yo tengo a una familia de vampiros que me apoya y una amiga que me ayudará a superar esto- sabía que Rosalie escuchó eso y espero que verdaderamente ella la considera como su amiga- ahora si mi disculpas, quiero ir a caminar un poco

-.-.-.-

Dos semanas después del huracán parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Alice estaba en la gloria luego de no haber tenido ninguna visión desde la del lobo gigante. Mientras que los Cullen habían desarrollado un sistema de turnos para alimentarse, procurando que siempre al menos dos de ellos se quedaran cuando el resto iba de _día de campo._

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Bella ayudándola a ordenar su librero, mientras que Bella ordenaba su pequeña cómoda, manteniendo alejada de su ropa y de sus críticas por la falta de ella.

Alice comenzaba a disfrutar la paz de los últimos días, se había adaptado a su nueva vida y el cambio en la actitud de Edward era una de las principales razones que había podido hacer las paces con él. Continuaba siendo el vampiro entrometido de siempre pero esta vez esperaba que le pidieran su opinión antes de hacer algo.

Pero sin duda, el mayor cambio había sido Jasper.

La primera vez que se encontró con él en la cocina de la casa de los Cullens había sido chocante para ella. Asustada de la reacción o de lo pudiera decir, Alice subió corriendo las escalera y se encerró en su habitación, aterrorizada de haberse equivocado de día sacó su celular para comprobar. Pero cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, tímidamente se acercó a ella.

.- Alice

La voz de Jasper se escuchó claramente a través de la madera agitando hasta la más pequeña molécula de su ser. La había llamado por su nombre

.- lo siento mucho- se excuso mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la puerta- no sabía que estarías aquí. Esme le dijo que no había problema si venía hoy…

.- no hay problema- la interrumpió- Edward me aseguró que luego del incidente en la tienda nadie duda en mi autocontrol

Alice abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con el vampiro casi de frente.

.- al menos que usted tenga una objeción- su acento sureño estaba ahí, junto con una forma de hablar de otra época. Aun cuando lo intentó, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

.- No- contestó lo más rápido que pudo

Jasper hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse. Y antes que ella pudiera agradecerle por haberla ayudado la última vez que perdió la conciencia, este se había desvanecido.

Desde entonces había comenzado una relación civilizada con él. Podían estar bajo mismo techo, se saludaban cuando se veían y se despedían. Pero nada más que eso, no eran más que dos perfectos desconocidos.

A través de Emmett, Alice se enteró que era un buen luchador y le gustaba pelear con él, no tenía la misma fuerza que Emmett pero era más astuto que él utilizando el tamaño y poder de este en su contra.

Edward le había comentado que también era un gran estratega y de no ser por su habilidad, Jasper lo habría derrotado en sus partidas de ajedrez.

Rosalie le había mencionado en una de sus salidas a comprar ropa que él, al igual que ella, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo conducir y lo que más molestaba era que no mostraba nada de interés en aprender.

No se sorprendió cuando Carlisle le comentó que pasaba largas tardes leyendo libros de historia sobre la guerra civil y en más de una ocasión lo había escuchando refunfuñar que habían escrito todo mal.

Por su parte Esme simplemente le sonreían.

_.- Ha estado mucho_ _tiempo solo_

Las conversaciones entre ellos eran un misterio para ella, lo entendía, pero la parte entrometida en ella quería saber. Cada vez que iba a la casa de los Cullens él esta ahí, lo podía presentir y aun que sólo lo veía dos vez (saludo y despedida) sabía que Jasper estaba bajo el mismo techo que ella. Una felicidad desbordante la invadía y hacía lo mayor esfuerzo para controlar sus deseos de buscarlo para conversar con él, para poder conocerlo. Ella sabía que eso era imposible. Ignorar las molestas miradas de lastima de Edward era una rutina que había tenido que acostumbrarse eso e intentar ignorar sus sentimientos de colegiala.

Las últimas semanas habían vuelto a ser como los días previos a la llegada de Jasper: disfrutaba cada instante con esa familia de vampiros y su amiga, conociendo y disfrutando del cariño que durante años estuvo privada.

.- Mañana es tu cumpleaños- Alice estaba leyendo la libreta de Bella cuando se encontró con aquella anotación- cómo es que Charlie no me había dicho nada!

.-es solo una fecha Alice- dijo molesta mientras le quitaba la libreta y la ponía sobre su escritorio.

.-no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?- Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderla- que tiene de malo celebrar el día de tu nacimiento?

.- celebrar que soy un año más vieja- la corrigió

No pudo evitar comenzar a reír casi histéricamente

.- oh dios, y yo que pensaba que Edward era el loco de la familia- dijo mientras intentaba controlarse- Bella vas a cumplir 18 años, no creo que eso sea considerado ser mayor

.- Edward tiene 17- musitó avergonzada

.- Edward tiene 117 años- rió Alice mientras veía como su amiga se molestaba cada vez más- Bella no puedes ser infantil y permíteme recordarte que tu vida no gira sólo entorno a Edward, qué dirá tu padre si le dices que ya no quieres celebrar tus cumpleaños?

.- no me entiendes- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama- sé que Edward tiene más de 100 años, pero tiene la apariencia de unos eternos 17 y cada año que pase envejezco

Alice comenzó a controlar su risa al ver a Bella tan acongojada

.- tengo entendido que la moda para los hombres es salir con mujeres mayores…

Bella se puso de pie enojada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

.-.-.-.

Todo estaba arreglado, tenía que recoger la torta mañana a las 10 y las flores a las 12. Bella y el resto de los Cullens saldrían de la preparatoria a las 15 así que junto con Esme tendrían poco tiempo para decorar el comedor. Le había pedido permiso a Charlie para quedarse en casa de los Cullens mañana para así darle privacidad a Edward y Bella.

Mientras caminaba por el centro de Forks por su cuenta sentía una libertad que hace años no experimentaba, le había costado convencer a Esme que no la acompañara, pero no quería levantar sospecha alguna sobre lo que tenía planeado para mañana por eso había declinado la invitación de Edward cuando fue a recoger a Bella.

.- Usted es Alice Brandon?

Alice se volteó sorprendida encontrándose con un hombre en silla de ruedas. El color de su piel y su cabello largo y oscuro delataban que pertenecía a la reserva de la Push. Algo insegura Alice retrocedió unos pasos

.- no es mi intención asustarla- dijo él rápidamente- mi nombre es Bill Black y yo amigo de Charlie

Alice de inmediato recordó dos cosas, una era a Charlie hablando de su amigo Bill y de Carlisle diciendo que se comunicaría con un tal Bill Black luego que ella tuvo la visión del lobo gigante.

.- qué es lo que desea señor Black?

.- perdón por asustar señorita- dijo el hombre. Había algo en su forma de actuar que le recordaba a Charlie, eso hizo que el causara sienta simpatía y se relajara un poco- pero como invitada de mi amigo hace ya tanto tiempo, creo que era mi deber presentarme.

.- Perdón mi rudeza, pero casi creí que era una fantasma- le confesó- Charlie no paraba de mencionarlo pero nunca lo había visto

.- hemos tenido una situación en la reserva y me visto privado de salir de ahí- contestó sonriéndole

.- Se trata de algo grave?- algo no sonaba bien en aquello

.- para nada, solo la naturaleza haciendo lo necesario para protegernos- dijo enigmáticamente- es por eso que quería conversar con usted- Confundida Alice cruzó sus brazos- he oído que pasa mucho tiempo en la casa del doctor Cullen

.- Soy amiga de sus hijos- respondió poniéndose a la defensiva

.- no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente para una chica como usted

Alice lo miró indignada, a qué se refería con eso?

.- No me malentienda, no este usted sea el problema- dijo mientras agitaba sus manos- _ellos_ son el problema

Ahora sí que estaba indignada.

.- sabe que la hija de Charlie es novia de uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen, verdad?- intentó controlar el temblor de su cuerpo

.- lo sé y también he hablado con ella- contestó- mi esperanza es que usted logré hacerle entender…

.- hacerle entender qué señor Black?!

No se sentía bien gritándole a un hombre mayor postrado en una silla de ruedas, pero estaba realmente molesta

.- usted sabe lo que son- luego de unos segundos algo sorprendido volvió a interrogarla- usted sabe la verdad sobre los fríos

Las piezas habían estado al frente de ella, pero sólo ahora lo entendía. La naturaleza, lobos, los fríos… fueran lo que fueran los quileutes no se llevaban bien con los vampiros

.- ellos son mis amigos- Respondió ella- y le agradecería que no hablara mal de ellos

.- ellos no son humanos- corrigió él- tarde o temprano mostraran su verdadera naturaleza y deseará haberme escuchado

.- me gustaría decir que ha sido un placer conocerlo señor, pero no me gusta mentir- Alice se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. De reojo vio como un joven se acercaba a donde Bill Black estaba, por su parecido era más que seguro que se trataba de un familiar, probablemente su hijo. Sintiéndose menos culpable continuó caminando, dentro de poco comenzaría a oscurecer, lo mejor sería regresar a la casa. Sospechaba que Charlie llegaría con hambre así iría al almacén para poder cocinarle algo. Bella le había enseñado lo básico y ahora sería un buen momento para ponerlo en práctica.

Mientras tarareaba una canción caminaba mirando las vitrinas de las pequeñas tiendas, le gustaba la sencillez de Forks aunque también disfrutaba ir a las grandes tiendas de ropas de las ciudades, pero la tranquilidad del pequeño pueblo era realmente refrescante. Cuando entró al almacén saludó a la dueña que se encontraba detrás del mesón, sin embargo esta tenía puesta su atención al televisor que estaba colgado en la pared. Alice tomó una de las canastas y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, el único sonido del lugar eran los motores de los refrigeradores y el audio del programa que la dependienta miraba concentrada.

_.-debió ser una verdadera tragedia perder de esa forma tan abrupta a su hija señor y señora Brandon… una joven con tan prometedor futuro y un verdadero enigma para la sociedad, desde muy pequeña alejada del ojo público internada en un exclusivo internado para mantenerla a salvo… que ella hubiese fallecido mientras regresaba a su casa es simplemente una pesadilla _

Alice se detuvo en seco. Devolvió el paquete de fideos a la estantería y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el televisor. Debía ser una coincidencia, pensó, ella no era la única hija de un matrimonio llamado Brandon, es más, ella estaba aun viva.

_.- lo fue- _pero esa era la voz de su padre y el llanto de esa mujer era el llanto de su madre, lo había escucha demasiadas veces- _pero sabemos que nuestra niña no querríamos que viviéramos en el pasado_

Niña? Ella tenía 18, ellos mismos les habían comentado que ya era toda una mujer.

_.- nos ha tomado meses poder aceptarlo- _su madre lucía tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello azabache y sus hermosos ojos verdes- _pero estos 10 meses de luto han sido suficientes para darnos cuenta que ya es tiempo de avanzar._

10 meses?

Hace seis años sus padres la enviaron al hospital siquiátrico por defender sus visiones.

.- _su hija era hermosa, su vivo retrato señora Brandon, es una lástima que trajeran una foto más reciente de ella-_ era uno de esos programas de talk-show; su foto de cuando tenía 6 años estaba en la pantalla del estudio. Recordaba esa foto, sonreía en ella… _pobre ingenua, no tenía motivos para sonreír dentro de unos días te engañaran, te dirán que tienes que ir a hacerte unos exámenes y te dejarán los próximos años en un manicomio _

Pero esa niña inocente no lo sabía.

.- _Fue un accidente automovilístico?- _preguntó el conductor

.- _fue una tragedia_

Dejó caer el canasto vació logrando que la dependienta la observara. Asustada de que esta la reconociera salió corriendo de ahí mientras comenzaba a llorar ignorando la protesta de la mujer.

Muerta, para sus padres había muerto cuando lo encerraron en ese infernal hospital. Primero muerta en un accidente de autos que en un manicomio. Le dolía su corazón, siempre supo la importancia que tenía la opinión pública para sus padres, pero jamás imaginó que esta no tenía límites. Cuando llegó a la casa de Bella, agradeció que esta estuviese vacía. Corrió al baño, subiendo en una carrera las escaleras y apenas llegando, sentía arcadas y parecía que en cualquier momento su estomago vaciaría lo poco que había almorzado horas atrás.

_.- el dolor de saber lo poco que le importabas a tus padres es similar de una mala visión- _Pensó mientras se miraba el espejo frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes y estaban rojos y su largo cabello azabache estaba desordenado. Intentó peinarse con sus dedos, su madre siempre había amado su cabello, le recordaba al de ella en su juventud… pero su madre la había matado en cadena nacional. Paró abruptamente su burdo intento de ordenar sus indomables y enredados mechones, mirando con asco lo que hace segundos había sido su mayor tesoro.

Abrió los cajones del mueble debajo del lavado buscando unas tijeras, sin más ceremonia las encontró y mientras tomando un mechón para luego cortarlo y soltándolo de inmediato. Miró como este caía sobre el lavado casi en cámara lenta, un sonoro suspiró escapó sus labios sintiendo como el último vinculo que mantenía con su familia desaparecía para siempre. Repitió el proceso hasta que el suelo quedó cubierto con su cabello, soltó las tijeras y volvió a verse en el espejo. Por primera vez en su vida su cabello estaba corto, el vestigio de lo que una vez fue el mayor orgullo de su madre era ahora una melena corta lo suficiente para que su cabello no tocara sus hombros.

Cuando su celular comenzó sonar, la incertidumbre la abrumó. Con temor vio como el nombre de Bella aparecía en la pantalla de este… los Cullens debieron ver ese programa… dios, Charlie la reconocería y probablemente llamaría para decirles que su hija estaba viva, que todo debía ser un montaje o un error, porque Alice Brandon había estado viviendo los últimos 10 meses en su casa… qué harían ellos entonces? Dios, sus mentiras se vendría abajo como un castillo de cartas: su hija no había estado en un internado, ellos la enviaron a un manicomio… y la enviarían a otro una vez más, sólo que para evitar cualquier problema esta vez sería de por vida… Qué mentira inventaría ahora?

Con temor sintió como su celular volvía a sonar, _Bella_ brillaba en la pantalla junto con el aviso que tenía numerosas llamadas perdidas. Como si fuera un trozo de carbón al rojo vivo, Alice lo soltó y volvió a correr, solo que esta vez no tenía idea a donde iría. Los Cullens estaban al tanto de todo… ellos habían reconocido a sus padres y estaban preocupados por ella. No tenía dinero y ningún autobús o taxi sería lo suficientemente rápido para dejar atrás a un vampiro. No conocía a nadie y no podía arriesgarse a comunicarse con Sandra u otra enfermera que hubiese sobrevivido a la masacre del hospital, sus padres probablemente ya había solucionado esa situación… estaba sola y perdida.

Salió de la casa casi vacilando. La belleza del bosque la sobrecogió unos instantes recordándole la primera vez que pudo verlo en vivo y en directo, no en una visión. Autónomamente caminó hacia este, apresurando su paso rápidamente hasta que se internó en el bosque para comenzar una carrera sin rumbo. Tenía que huir de todos, no soportaría la compasión de nadie una vez más; Rosalie tenía razón cuando le dijo que era la peor forma de buscar justificación, aceptar lastima ajena. Dios no… no de nuevo.

La vida que tan aplaciblemente había disfrutado ya no existía… una vez más estaba sola.

Tenía que seguir corriendo, no importaba lo difícil que fuera por las enormes raíces o lo irregular del piso, Alice tenía que alejarse de todos. Ya no podría ver a Charlie nunca más, era tal vez una de las cosas que más lamentaba ya que en los pocos meses que lo conocía él se había convertido en un verdadero amigo un modelo del padre que nunca tuvo, le costaba expresarlo pero en pequeños detalles demostraba su cariño por su hija, por ella también.

Nunca más lo podría ver

Le dolía respirar, las lagrimas nublaban su visión y las ramas de los arboles rasmillaban su rostro y manos. Pero tenía que continuar, alejarse lo más que pudiese de ahí… por primera vez recorría una parte del bosque que ella no conocía, lejos de la casa de los Cullens, cerca de la reserva. El sonido de las olas reventando era la mejor señal… los Cullen nunca iban a esa parte, sería una excelente escondite.

Pensó en Esme y Carlisle, debían estar preocupados... mientras que Rosalie furiosa por su reacción infantil de huir. Probablemente Bella estaría igualmente de molesta. Edward y Emmett intentarían calmarlas respectivamente, sin éxito, pero lo intentarían. Mientras que Jasper... no tenía idea como se sentiría por su ausencia, tal vez estaría molesto por las emociones que todos estaban experimentando por su culpa, por qué para él ella no era más que una humana, una suicida y demente humana. Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas, había sido una lastima que terminaran así... su mayor remordimiento era que no se había atrevido a hablarle, el temor por un nuevo rechazo habría sido demasiado para su corazón, por eso se conformó con la distancia, guardando sólo para ella la ingenua esperanza que él algún días se acercaría a hablarle...

No entendía nada

¿Por qué había tenido esa visión de morir en sus brazos? Eso jamás sucedería y lo único que había provocado era problemas. Se había enamorado de un vampiro sólo por las visiones que la habían acompañado toda su vida, conocerlo había sido tan irreal... tantas expectativas alimentadas por la historia de amor entre Edward y Bella destruidas por su rechazo. Aun así la masoquista en ella se negaba a abandonar esos sentimientos. Pensó ingenuamente que conocer al verdadero Jasper le ayudaría a olvidar a su versión idealizada... para su desgracia solo había intensificado su enamoramiento. A la distancia podía ver una nueva faceta de él que jamás vio en sus visiones, su amor por la lectura y su paciencia, puesta a prueba por el infantilismo de Emmett. En su poco tiempo en la casa de los Cullens había adoptado casi de inmediato el rol de hermano mayor, se veía en sus acciones que adoraba a Esme y respetaba a Carlisle como si fueran sus propios padres. Ella lo había intentado, encajar en esa familia pero como la humana que era se sentía excluida... se sentía más como la mascota de ellos.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora... nunca más lo podría volver a ver.

Comenzó a oscurecer, el bosque se transformaba en un lugar inhóspito y atemorizante, pero ella tenía que continuar huyendo. Cayó de bruces por una raíz, parando en seco su carrera. En el piso recién comenzó a sentir el precio de su imprudencia, sus mejillas y brazos estaban rasmillados, sus piernas adoloridas por el esfuerzo y su respiración era acelerada por el cansancio. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo y tampoco donde demonios estaba, dado si bien aun había suficiente luz no tenía recuerdos de ese lugar. Aun tumbada de boca sobre el piso, agradeció mentalmente haber caído sobre unos helechos disminuyendo así el daño del golpe.

Logró incorporarse de costado y lentamente se brazo a sí misma en una posición casi fetal mientras una vez más comenzaba a llorar. Odiaba ser tan débil e impotente, lo único que había logrado hacer era cortar su cabello y huir. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su cuello y con sus yemas rozó las puntas de su nuevo corte de pelo, el cual era un verdadero desastre… la niña pretenciosa en ella, sollozó. Amaba su largo cabello, pero este acarreaba demasiados recuerdos dolorosos sin mencionar trabajo para mantenerlo. La brisa fría que acariciaba su cuello era una sensación nueva para ella y un recordatorio de su nueva apariencia. Cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba salir pequeños suspiros nasales, en un intento de controlar sus lágrimas y recuperar sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. La noche pronto llegaría y el silencio del bosque comenzó a envolverla lentamente, ayudándola de una forma a tranquilizarse.

Una vez más perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos mientras que algo se acercaba trotando. Sonaba como un caballo lo cual era imposible. Esa cosa se acercaba a ella, no estaba segura como lo sabía pero todo en su interior le decía eso. Asustada, se puso de pie y continuó su camino. Dentro de poco llegaría a la playa… al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que el sonido de un tronco rompiéndose detrás de ella llamó su atención, se volteó de inmediato para encontrarse sólo a metros de una cosa gigantesca que gruñía.

Un lobo gigante estaba frente a ella. No se veía borroso como aquel distante sueño de hace semanas atrás, era un lobo negro que gruñía y estaba a metros de ella. Alice aterrada comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras buscaba algo con qué defenderse, estaba en el bosque después de todo tal vez una rama o una roca le ayudaría… a quien engañaba, nada evitaría que ese monstruo se la comiera, pero no sería una carnada fácil, ella...

… _estaba herido. Jasper estaba aturdido tendido en el suelo luego de recibir la embestida del enorme animal, el cual se acercaba hacia él._

_.- no te atrevas!- Alice corrió interponiéndose entre la bestia y Jasper_

_.- Alice…- se quejó el vampiro aun incapaz de recuperar sus cinco sentidos_

_El lobo se detuvo en seco mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_.- te lo ruego- lloró- detente…_

_Jasper estaba de pie frente a ella de repente, sorprendiéndola junto con el lobo, mientras que este último volaba por los aires estrellándose contra un árbol y soltando un gemido de dolor_

_.- Jasper!- ahora era el turno de apelar a la misericordia por del vampiro- no me lastimó, estoy bien…_

_De un momento a otro estaba en los abrazos del vampiro y sentía como a una increíble velocidad atravesaba el bosque, deteniéndose en seco de pronto y soltándola; mareada Alice perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, sólo que no sintió el golpe. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que no entendía del todo como estaba ahora tendida sobre el piso con Jasper sobre ella mirándola con unos ojos oscuros. Iba a matarla? _

_Jasper la vio confundido, mientras con una mano tocaba su cabello y olía su cuello. Horrorizada recordó que su rostro y manos estaban llenos de rasmillones _

_.- Alice- la llamó una vez más, sólo que esta vez lamió su cuello_

Cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza, la sequía de dos semanas llegaba a su fin justo en el peor momento: indefensa frente a un lobo gigante.

Alice se sentía cien veces más vulnerable de lo que recordaba en esa visión y el hecho de haber visto a Jasper lamiendo su cuello le agregaba mil veces más presión. Claro que ahora sabía que ese animal era en realidad un hombre lobo, estaba amenazándola por haber ignorando la advertencia de Bill Black?

.- no sé lo que quieres- dijo lentamente mientras luchaba con los síntomas de la visión y el furioso rubor de sus mejillas por lo que iba o podría suceder- pero si en verdad eres una especie de hombre lobo y no quieres comerme, gruñir y aparecer entre las sombras no suma puntos a tu favor.

Para su sorpresa una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos el intimidante animal, al mismo tiempo este ya no parecía ser tan grande y sus movimientos eran más suaves mientras caminaba hacia donde ella estaba. Alice logrando reincorporarse alargó su mano en un ademán de tocar la cabeza del hombre lobo, acción que quedó solo en intenciones cuando este volteó su cabeza hacia su izquierda y volvía a gruñir, asuntándola y obligándola a retroceder

Una mancha golpeó al lobo enviándolo lejos de donde estaba, una mancha que resultó ser un hombre…

.- Jasper… - Alice susurró intentando caminar hacia donde él estaba, pero un mareo producto de su visión provocó que perdiera el equilibrio

* * *

.- Estoy segura que Alice intentará algo- la humana de Edward se escuchaba molesta mientras conversaba con Esme y Edward en la cocina. No quería ser entrometido, pero a pesar de estar en la sala junto con Rosalie y Emmett, su aguda audición le permitía escuchar todo.

.- es tu cumpleaños querida- comentó Esme mientras creaba un adorno floral- y Alice es Alice, no creo que seas capaz de disuadirla

.- no quiero celebrarlo Esme- insistió

.- No crees que estas siendo un poco exagerada Bella- la voz conciliadora del hijo mayor de la familia sonaba algo burlona

.- tú también Edward?

Jasper intentó concentrarse en el cuaderno que tenía sobre el escritorio donde estaba sentado y releer lo que había escrito hasta entonces. Por consejo de Carlisle había tomado el desafío de escribr su versión de la guerra civil, en un intento de crear un fidedigno testimonio de los hechos, ya que si bien la historia la escriben los vencedores, el soldado que alguna vez fue no podía soportar las mentiras e imprecisiones que había estado leyendo las últimas semanas. Carlisle le propuso como un ejercicio de distracción elaborar un ensayo, que por el número de páginas y borradores parecía que se transformaría en un libro, sobre la guerra, su versión de los hechos. Ya que, si bien él había vivido la guerra y peleado en ella, la objetividad que le había recriminado a los libros que había leído, no podía ser también su falta. La enorme biblioteca de los Cullens era una herramienta útil para rellenar los vacios que tenía dado que él solo vivió una parte de la guerra. Si bien fue rehúyete al principio, mentiría si negara que sus deseos de beber sangre no había disminuido gracias a esa nueva distracción.

Lamentablemente no era los lamentos y quejas de esa humana lo que le molestaba, sino las emociones irritantes que emanaban de ella. Eso y el aura que Rosalie emitía mientras estaba apoyada en uno de los ventanales, dando a entender que él no era el único molesto por las quejas de la humana. Por su parte, Emmett estaba demasiado concentrado en el partido de futbol americano.

.- qué tiene de malo que Alice quiera organizar un cumpleaños?- Rosalie se sentó al lado de su marido intentando calmarse un poco- como esa humana puede ser tan malagradecida?

.- Es su cumpleaños Ross, si no quiere celebrarlo es problema suyo- comentó él mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia arrimándola a su lado- ahh cómo extraño cuando Alice predecía los resultados de los partidos, uno sabía si sería bueno o no

Jasper alzó su miraba hacia donde la pareja estaba

.- esos días se acabaron Emmett- comentó Rosalie abrazándolo- esas visiones la están matando

Sintió un golpe breve pero lo suficientemente potente para remecer su interior al escuchar esas palabras. Alice estaba muriendo? Esa envidiable habilidad de ver el futuro venía con un precio demasiado alto para que esa frágil humana fuera capaz de afrontarlo, era comprensible que Rosalie estuviera más preocupada por el estado de ella que por la suerte de la humana de Edward semanas atrás.

.- este partido fue un asco- se quejó Emmett mientras alcanzaba con su mano libre el control remoto del televisor y comenzaba a cambiar los canales

.- no me digas que vas a ver otro partido?- suspiró Rosalie quitándole el control

.- vamos Ross es Domingo, el día dedicado al futbol

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, su atención regresó a la pareja sentada en el sofá al frente del televisor mientras una gran velocidad la rubia vampira cambiaba los canales, hasta que se detuvo en seco en uno donde estaba en un escenario una mujer casi idéntica a Alice, sólo que ella era evidentemente mayor.

.- Edward! Esme!- Rosalie se puso de pie mientras subía el volumen

_.-Regresamos, estamos en el estudio con el famoso doctor Alexander Brandon y su mujer Margaret en esta exclusiva entrevista. Recordemos que el doctor Brandon es uno de los pioneros en el campo de la neurocirugía para tratar enfermedades como la esquizofrenia y el Alzheimer y su mujer es una activa participante de las principales organizaciones de caridad del país…_

.- son los padres de Alice- Edward estaba en la habitación junto con Esme- no hay ninguna duda, son ellos

.- dónde se encuentra Alice?- Rosalie le preguntó a su madre

.- en el centro- respondió Esme- por la fiesta de mañana

.- ella casi nunca ve televisión- una agotada Bella apareció por la puerta- de qué están hablando?

_.-… sin embargo incluso la vida puede ser injusta con ustedes- _el conductor le ofreció un pañuelo a la versión mayor de Alice, Jasper intentó no interferir con el grupo, manteniéndose al margen de lo ocurría estático en su silla- _debió ser una verdadera tragedia perder de esa forma tan abrupta a su hija señor y señora Brandon… una joven con tan prometedor futuro y un verdadero enigma para la sociedad, desde muy pequeña alejada del ojo público internada en un exclusivo internado para mantenerla a salvo… que ella hubiese fallecido mientras regresaba a su casa es simplemente una pesadilla _

Un quejido de horror escapó de los labios de la humana mientras que una reacción similar afectaba a todos los presentes

_.- lo fue- _Jasper estaba confundido, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cómo Alice había llegado a la casa de los Cullens era un misterio para él, sólo estaba al tanto que los vulturis eran conscientes de su existencia y su habilidad, había supuesto que era huérfana y los Cullens cuidaban de ella- _pero sabemos que nuestra niña no querríamos que viviéramos en el pasado_

Niña? Ella tenía 18, tal vez su estatura era reducida pero ella no era una niña.

_.- nos ha tomado meses poder aceptarlo- _nunca les había preguntado a los Cullens respeto de la historia de Alice, para él ella era una fuente de tranquilidad y paz, irradiaba felicidad… nunca se había preguntado sobre su vida- _pero estos 10 meses de luto han sido suficientes para darnos cuenta que ya es tiempo de avanzar._

.- así es como decidieron ocultar su desaparición- Emmett estaba molesto- nuestro duende no mentía cuando nos dijo que a sus padres les importaba más su reputación que ella

… _**A los doce mis padres me encerraron en un manicomio o "hospital psiquiátrico" si lo prefieres…**_

_**Bueno… estuve seis años en un psiquiátrico, supongo que lo soy**_

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando hablaron por primera vez, cuando destruyó por completo su aura de paz y felicidad. El verdadero peso de sus palabras ahora cobraba sentido.

.- oh dios espero que ella no esté viendo esto- la humana estaba casi llorando mientras que Edward la abrazaba por su espalda

.- _su hija era hermosa, su vivo retrato señora Brandon, es una lástima que no trajeran una foto más reciente de ella_

La foto de una niña apareció en la pantalla detrás de sus padres. Era Alice, una joven Alice que en aquel entonces no tendría más de 11 años. Estaba sonriendo… ella le había dicho que la encerraron 6 años en ese hospital, lo más probable era que esa foto era de antes de eso.

Recordaba como dos semanas atrás, ella se había plantado frente a un abatido Edward Cullen y le había recriminado como era posible que se considerara a sí mismo como un ser sin alma… que ella había conocido seres que cumplían esas características, se habría referido a sus padres?

.- _Fue un accidente automovilístico?- _preguntó el conductor atrayendo la atención de todos

.- _fue una tragedia_

Ella estaba muerta para sus padres. Ocultaron su crueldad a los ojos de todos cortando de raíz cualquier duda que la desaparición de su hija pudiera crear.

.- …_es por eso que usted está ahora postulando a alcalde de su ciudad?- _Jasper volvió a poner atención al televisor mientras una serie de fotos donde el padre de Alice estaba junto con otras personas dándoles las manos, hablando en público, fotos relacionadas con una campaña política

_.- Sé que mi Alice me hubiese apoyado_

.- están usándola para ganar votos?- la voz quebrada de Rosalie sorprendió a todos, parecía una niña confundida. Emmett le quitó el control que colgaba de una de sus manos y apagó de una vez el televisor.

La crueldad humana no dejaba de sorprenderlo. En su larga existencia había conocido a muchos hombres y mujeres, había visto imperios caer, gobiernos destruirse y personas traicionarse. Cómo era posible que esa pequeña humana tuviera la misma sangre que esos humanos? No estaba frente a ellos, pero juraría que la avaricia emanaba de sus cuerpos se sentía como una peste.

Alice no era así. La humana que corrió por las escaleras para ocultarse de él y evitar incomodarlo no era capaz de generar aquellas sucias emociones. Ella irradiaba calor, tranquilidad y felicidad…

_**Espero que logres conseguir aquellos ojos dorados**_

Aun cuando él la había lastimado llamándola demente, esas habían sido sus últimas palabras las que habían estado acompañadas con sinceridad. Su corazón estaba roto y aun así le deseaba lo mejor.

_No merecen seguir viviendo _

Una sombría voz llena de odio se escuchó en su mente. Su nuevo autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba mientras un casi insostenible deseo de averiguar donde vivían esos miserables humanos para esperarlos y decapitarlos… no bebería su sangre contaminada de avaricia, solo disfrutaría del placer de borrar su existencia de este mundo…

_Evitaría que ella sufriera por su culpa_

Porque ella ya había sufrido suficiente, es más, sufría continuamente por culpa de sus visiones, ella no merecía más dolor. Esa pequeña humana que se enfrentó a él aun sabiendo que él sería responsable de su muerte, la que arriesgó su vida por su amiga, la que asomó por la puerta de su habitación con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos curiosos cuando llamó a su puerta… ella no merecía seguir sufriendo.

Ella era luz. Esa era la mejor forma de describirla. Él había vivido durante tantos años rodeado de oscuridad que era imposible describirla de otra forma. Había tenido que aprender a mantenerse alejado de ella por muy tentadora que fuera su proximidad, porque él no podía estar a su lado como el resto de los Cullens, él sería el vampiro que la mataría…

Edward se lo dijo la primera vez que hablaron y ella misma se lo confirmó después. Pero su presencia era intoxicante para su espíritu atormentado, llenaba el vacío que años de soledad había cavado en él. Por eso se permitía sus pequeños encuentros: la saludaba, se despedía… nunca la tocaba, siempre desde lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder percibir su presencia

_.- no sería malo que intentarás ser su amigo Jasper- _Esme lo había encontrado en más de una ocasión escuchándola a la distancia. Pero el peligro era demasiado grande, aprendería a resistir la sed de sangre y se alejaría de ese lugar, esa era su meta ya que aunque odiaba aceptarlo, no podría seguir con su existencia sabiendo que la asesinó

.- no contesta su teléfono- dijo asustada la humana

.- lo más probable es que lo vio- se lamentó Esme mientras colgaba su teléfono- Carlisle me dijo que algunas personas la vieron en el centro

.- Vamos- Edward se dirigió a la salida mientras tomaba en brazos a su humana- sé que odias esto pero es la mejor forma para buscarla

.- aguantaré- asintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello de él- al centro

.- los acompañaremos- Emmett miró a Rosalie la cual asintió de inmediato

.- Alice debe estar asustada- comentó la humana- conociéndola debe temer que alguien la reconozca

.- la foto que mostraron no será suficiente como para que alguien la reconozca- dijo Esme confundida

.- pero ella es el retrato de su madre- objeto la humana- si alguien llegara a reconocerla Alice no dudará en huir… - todos oían atentos las palabras de la humana, la decisión en su voz denotaba una seguridad absoluta en lo que decía. La molesta humana que hace unos minutos se quejaba ya no existía- …sus padres ya la encerraron una vez en un manicomio, Alice debe temer a lo que estos hagan esta vez si la encuentran

.- no tenemos demasiado tiempo- Edward caminó con su humana en sus brazos hacia la puerta

.- Probablemente intentará esconderse en el bosque- la humana se sujetó lo más fuerte que podía de la chaqueta de Edward

.- el bosque?- Rosalie la interrumpió- oscurecerá dentro de poco, Alice nunca…

.- Alice está asustada- dijo ella- pensar racionalmente es imposible para ella ahora

Jasper miró con un nuevo respeto a la frágil humana. Sentía su temor y preocupación, pero intentaba ocultarlo de la mejor forma posible. Era más que evidente que ella haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para ayudar a su amiga, no sólo porque estaba en deuda con ella por el sacrificio que Alice tuvo que soportar. No, Jasper sentía que algo más profundo que eso la motivaba.

.- entonces tenemos que encontrarla- Emmette lucía evidentemente preocupado- no podremos ayudarla si entra en el territorio de los lobos

.- Jasper y yo los bosques- dijo sorprendiéndolo- necesitamos toda la ayuda posible Jasper, espero que note moleste

.- para nada- aseguró poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde Esme estaba

.- le avisaré a Jacob-asintió la humana

Jasper no tenía idea de que hablaban y pedir explicaciones no era una alternativa

.- los quileutes tienen la habilidad de transformarse en lobos gigantescos- le explicó Edward, al parecer después de leer sus pensamientos- se consideran como exterminadores de vampiros y son bastante efectivos en ello.

.- la visión de Alice!- la voz horrorizada de Rosalie generó una atmosfera de temor generalizado- como olvidamos eso!

.- no tenemos tiempo que perder

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Edward antes que todos salieran en búsqueda de Alice. Esme era su enlace con el resto gracias a su celular, lamentablemente las noticias que daba no eran las más auspiciadoras. Al parecer Alice no estaba en la casa de la humana y no podían encontrarla dentro del territorio en el que ellos tenían permitido.

.- Bella le avisó al hijo del jefe de los quileutes- dijo Esme mientras guardaba su teléfono y lo miraba preocupada- al parecer actuamos demasiado tarde

Jasper asintió. Estaban justo en el límite permitido según el supuesto pacto entre Carlisle y el jefe de la tribu hace años atrás. Rosalie y Emmette continuaban buscando mientras que Edward y la humana iban en camino a encontrarlos cuando comprobaron que ella no estaba en el pueblo. Esme y él vigilaban la frontera mientras que Carlisle intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con el jefe de la tribu, pero todo indicaba que eso no ocurriría.

Dentro de poco se cumpliría una hora desde que Rosalie había sintonizado a los padres de Alice en el televisor. Jasper intentó mantenerse imperturbable mientras sentía a la perfección la angustia de Esme y a la distancia, la de Rosalie y Emmette. Sabía que cualquier intento de calmarlos con su poder sería inútil e incluso, hipócrita de su parte dado que él estaba igualmente preocupado por ella.

Anochecería en cualquier momento y el bosque no era el lugar indicado para estar extraviado. Todo esto era culpa de esos egoístas humanos, ellos habían destruido su preciada rutina… si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, Alice habría llegado a la casa de los Cullens, él la habría saludado y su embriagante presencia de tranquilidad y felicidad se habría esparcido por todas las habitaciones, él simplemente se alejaría pero sólo lo suficiente para no incomodarla ni crearles falsas esperanzas de amistad. Por la codicia de esos humanos ella estaba desaparecida y lastimada, Alice no merecía eso…

_Temor_

De golpe sintió como un sentimiento de miedo aparecía desde la parte prohibida del bosque, una emoción tan profunda como inconfundible, lo suficientemente fuerte como atravesar los árboles y obstáculos del bosque, permitiéndole atraer su atención directamente hacia la fuente de ese temor.

_Alice_

Su aroma a girasoles estaba ligeramente impregnado en las hojas y ramas que guiaban a la fuente de ese temor. La había encontrado y, lo más importante era que ella estaba en peligro.

El grito de advertencia de Esme no fue capaz de detenerlo, su cuerpo cobró vida propia cuando junto con la fragancia de girasoles percibió un rastro de sangre. Pero no era la sed de sangre lo que lo movía sino el conocimiento que ella estaba sangrando.

Alice estaba herida y asustada, sola en el bosque y en territorio enemigo… y acorralada por un lobo gigante cuando la encontró arrodillada. No dudo por un instante en embestir al animal y apartarlo lo más lejos que podía de ella.

Alice lucía diferente, su largo cabello negro ahora no tocaba sus hombros y sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y rojos. Para su alivio el sutil ahora a sangre provenía de los rasmillones en su rostro y brazos, no estaba gravemente lastimada.

.- Jasper!- dijo una vez que lo reconoció, se veía lastimada y agotada, tal vez por ese motivo perdió el equilibrio cuando hizo el ademán de acercarse a él. Parecía que cada vez que se encontraba con ella, Alice estaba herida o inconsciente. Jasper uso su velocidad para evitar que cayera, aguantando su respiración logró detener su caída sosteniéndola por sus hombros.

.- te encuentras bien?- le preguntó- todos están preocupados buscándote

Sintió un sobresalto por parte de ella cuando lo escuchó, junto con una fuerte mezcla de vergüenza y temor, que lo confundieron. Recordó entonces las palabras de la humana de Edward sobre los motivos que gatillaron su huida

.- Ninguno de los Cullens permitirá que tus padres te lastimen- comentó mientras le envió una orden para calmarla cuando percibió que estaba temblando, pero esta no surgía efecto. Sus ojos se humedecían una vez más por el sólo hecho de haber mencionado a sus progenitores, todo indicaba que la humana había estado en lo correcto- ellos no volverán a lastimarte- agregó pero la pequeña humana no confiaba en él. Odiaba verla así de vulnerable y cada segundo, aumentaba sus deseos de romper el cuello de los egoístas responsables de tenerla en aquel estado

Alice estaba asustada y odiaba no poder hacer nada, temía hacerle daño por eso mantenía la mayor distancia posible, pero ella necesitaba más que eso

.- No te lastimaran- repitió con convicción, atrayendo la mirada de ella- tienes mi palabra

_Incredulidad, sorpresa, alivio, agradecimiento, felicidad… _

Todas esas emociones combinadas lo abrumaron por unos instantes, ella las irradiaba con tal intensidad que bajó por completo sus defensas, concentrándose en ella, sólo en ella y sus ojos verdes. Una vez más volvía a ser la muchacha que entraba a la habitación para conocerlo, expectante y soñadora… sabía que había sido un error de su parte haber hecho esa promesa, es más, ni siquiera midió sus palabras antes de decirlas, pero esas puras y sinceras emociones que ahora la envolvían eran una verdadera bendición. Tal vez por ese motivo logró reaccionar tan tarde y sólo ser capaz de empujarla lo más lejos que pudo, cuando el lobo se lanzó sobre él.

Edward no había mentido ni exagerado, esos monstruos eran verdaderas maquinas de combate. De no haber estado Alice ahí, habría disfrutado el desafío pero sus prioridades eran otras ahora: tenía que llevarla con el resto de los Cullens.

Él había sido un soldado, un general y un asesino… un lobo gigante no era rival para él, pero no estaba seguro de las repercusiones que habría si lo llegaba a matar. Además juzgando por las emociones embravecidas del animal, él no tenía ninguna objeción en eliminarlo. Por otra parte, no quería que Alice lo viera peleando, que conociera al asesino que sería responsable de su muerte… no quería que la dueña de la brillante y acogedora aura le temiera, a pesar que eso sería lo mejor. Analizándolo fríamente, eso sería lo mejor, ella se alejaría de él.

_**Pero ya no sería tranquilidad y felicidad lo que proyectaría al verte, sería temor… incluso odio y repulsión**_

No.

Tenía que controlarse, aun no estaba preparado para alejarse de ella.

.- no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo cachorro- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y en posición de ataque- solo quiero llevar a la señorita a su hogar

Un gruñido escapó del lobo. Parece que no estaba de acuerdo… Edward sería de gran ayuda en esos instantes dado que él solo podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del animal por sus acciones y emociones. Lo mejor sería correr, tomar a Alice y llevarse de ahí pero antes que pudiese hacer algo, el lobo saltó una vez más contra él.

.- Jasper!

El temor de Alice era asfixiante, temía por su seguridad más que por la suya. Le costaba concentrarse en evitar los mordiscos y zarpazos del animal

.- no le hagas daño!- le pidió al lobo mientras dudaba en acercarse o no- es mi amigo, por favor!

El lobo retrocedió de un salto y lo miró receloso, al parecer Alice había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón.

.- me iré con él- continuó ella caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba él- por favor, no es necesario que peleen…

Una vez más el débil cuerpo de Alice no soportó el cansancio haciéndola tropezar. Inconscientemente Jasper usó su velocidad para sostenerla, pero el lobo malinterpretó su acción y se lanzó contra él. Por la cercanía en la que Alice estaba, si lo esquivaba al animal podría lastimarla, no tuvo otra opción más que recibir el golpe íntegramente el cual lo lanzó metros distancia.

Esta vez el daño fue suficiente para dejarlo aturdido e inmovilizado unos instantes. Escuchó un gruñido amenazador, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar permaneciendo inmóvil de costado sobre el piso, viendo como el lobo se disponía a liquidarlo

.- no te atrevas!-

Alice

Temor… una vez más sintió esa emoción, pero esta vez no provenía de ella, sino de él cuando vio su frágil cuerpo interponiéndose entre el animal y él.

- Alice…- se quejó mientras le gritaba a sus extremidades que repararan las trizaduras del último golpe directo con el animal.

En cámara lenta vio como la bestia se detenía sólo a centímetros de donde ella estaba parada

.- te lo ruego- estaba llorando, lloraba por él- detente…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad. Se puso de pie y corrió al frente a ella interponiéndose frente al gigantesco lobo y haciendo uso del factor sorpresa no escatimó en usar toda su fuerza para alejarlo lo más posible de ella

.- Jasper!- Alice puso sus temblorosas manos en su espalda cuando el lobo soltaba un quejido de dolor al azotarse contra un árbol - no me lastimó, estoy bien…

Fue entonces que lo _sintió_.

No fue la misma sensación de sus manos temblando mientras se aferraba a la tela de la camisa que estaba usando, fue algo completamente diferente cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con su piel, aun cuando no fuera directamente. Esa intoxicante mezcla de emociones ya no flotaba alrededor de ella, se transmitía a él envolviéndolo y atravesando su dura piel, revelando una emoción que hace años no sentía, que creía que había dejado de sentir desde el día de su muerte como humano.

Por primera vez en años, Jasper sintió el amor de alguien dirigido a él.

Alice no sólo estaba atemorizada por su seguridad, estaba atemorizada porque lo amaba.

_**Tú apareciste en mi primera visión**_

_**Conocerte a ti me hizo aun más feliz**_

_**Depende qué es un asesino para ti**_

_**Espero que consigas esos ojos dorados**_

_**Alice… mi nombre es Alice**_

Ella lo amaba

Era por él que ella irradiaba esa presencia de paz, felicidad… de amor. Aun cuando él era un asesino, su asesino. ¿Cómo no lo había descifrado antes? Se suponía que su poder consistía en sentir y manipular emociones… él reconocía ese sentimiento, existía entre Edward y su humana, este se manifestaba con intensidad pero a la vez inocentemente; entre Carlisle y Esme era romántico y calmado; mientras que en Emmette y Rosalie era explosivo y apasionado.

El amor de Alice era algo completamente nuevo, era tranquilo y silencioso pero a la vez incondicional. No entendía cómo, pero era suave como un oleaje que lo envolvía de poco sin prisa; era cálido...

Alice lo amaba

Y no tenía idea qué hacer.

_Sácala de ahí para empezar_

Aun confundido, se volteó para tomarla en brazos y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Intentando controlar su fuerza para no lastimarla y aguantando su respiración atravesó la frontera del pacto en cuestión de minutos. La soltó de inmediato, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando la vio tambalearse, la tomó por su cintura mientras resguardaba su cabeza con su otra mano, evitando que se lastimara cuando quedó recostada en el suelo. Ella lucía agotada, física como psicológicamente. Su cabello era un verdadero desastre, cortado tan desprolijamente que se veían mechones de distinto largo; su rostro estaba sucio, humedecido por lágrimas y sudor, y rasmillado. Una suave fragancia de sangre estaba presente producto de ellos, pero era completamente eclipsada por su aroma a girasoles.

Las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a una rutina, había tenido que aprender a conformase con observarla y sentirla a la distancia, porque creía que eso era suficiente. Eso quedó en el pasado… porque esas emociones embriagadoras de tranquilidad y alegría para él ahora eran demasiados difusas y abstractas, no se podían a las que conocía ahora que la había tocado, estas se intensificaron con su tacto. Una sensación cálida lo invadía lentamente mientras olvidar la soledad en la que había vivido en las últimas décadas.

Ella era como una droga

Aun alterado por el combate y la magnífica sensación estar cerca de Alice, Jasper simplemente que quedó sobre ella extasiado por la intensidad de las emociones que irradiaba, no quería alejarse de ella no aun. Un nuevo tipo de sed lo molestó, una necesidad que no se relacionaba con las ansias de sangre sino que con otra cosa.

Los girasoles siempre había sido una de las flores menos molestas a su gusto, mientras otras flores eran casi empalagosas para su sensible sentido del olfato, los girasoles oía a sol y frescura… Alice olía a sol y aire libre. Acercó su nariz a su cuello para sentir más de cerca aquella fragancia.

Sabía que tenía que detenerse, pero no podía. Lejanamente se preguntó si Edward experimentaba esto cuando estaba con su humana, cómo lograba controlarse? Estaba al tanto que Bella era su _tua cantante_ lo que era probablemente mil veces peor a lo que él sentía. Él no sentía una tentación incontrolable por su sangre, él sentía una tentación hacia su presencia, su tacto… hacia ella.

.- Alice

Su nombre era Alice, esas habían sido sus palabras meses atrás y se le había hecho imposible olvidarlas. Con sus dedos tocó su cabello mientras se preguntaba si su piel sería tan suave como sus mechones.

Lo era, su lengua se deslizó por su cuello mientras el sabor a sol de los girasoles invadía sus sentidos…

Al menos eso creyó antes que unos gruñidos provenientes del bosque lo pusieran una vez más en guardia. Al menos cinco pares de ojos brillantes aparecieron frente a él, cinco lobos monstruosos y molestos.

Uso su cuerpo como barrera para mantenerlos alejados de Alice mientras usaba todo su poder para intimidarlos… sabía que no lograría derrotarlos a todos mientras ella estuviese ahí, pero ganaría todo el tiempo que pudiera para protegerla

.- Jasper!

La familia Cullen estaba reunida detrás de él. De reojo vio como Bella y Carlisle se arrodillaban al lado de Alice para inspeccionar su estado.

.- creen que Jasper mordió a Alice- la voz de Edward sonaba incrédula- pensaron que Jasper era un vampiro renegado

.- paz- saludó Carlisle mientras se paraba a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- él es un amigo de mi familia, no conoce nuestro arreglo y actúo imprudentemente por el bienestar de Alice.

.- lastimó a Sam Uley- dijo Edward que actuaba como intérprete- él pensó lo mismo e intentó matar a Jasper

.- puso en riesgo la vida de Alice- comentó fríamente- no lo ataque hasta que él la amenazó

Los lobos gruñeron molestos

.- ellos nunca podrían en riesgo una vida humana- algo molesto Edward continuó hablando- pensó que la atacarías

.- pensó mal

Una risa divertida por parte de Emmette tensó aún más la atmosfera

.- han habido reportes de personas desaparecidas en los alrededores de Seattle, pensaron que Jasper era responsable- Edward dudo unos segundos- tus ojos no son dorados

No lo eran. Aun quedaban restos de sangre humana en su interior… aun era un monstruo a los ojos de esos lobos

.- esto es un malentendido- reiteró Carlisle- Jasper no estaba al tanto nuestras fronteras y Alice no tenía idea que las cruzó

.- esto es mi culpa

Alice

Su voz sonaba débil. Ella no debería estar tendida en el frío suelo del bosque, necesitaba llevarla a su habitación para descansar adecuadamente.

.- Jasper no tiene la culpa… dios, lo siento tanto si el lobo negro resultó herido por mi culpa

.- Jacob- Bella se puso de pie y caminó sin temor alguno hacia los lobos- por favor, Jasper no sabía lo que hacía cuando entro en su territorio

Si lo sabía, no le había importado.

.-Necesita descansar- Jasper se volteó y tomo a la frágil vidente en brazos para llevársela ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, incluyendo la misma Alice. Unos gruñidos le avisaron que no sería tan simple- fue su temor lo que le llevó a ella- dijo deteniéndose- estaba asustada a tal punto que logré ubicarla… su amigo estaba casi sobre ella cuando llegué- miró a los lobos molesto- pensé que la atacaría

.-pensaste mal- dijo Edward mientras lo miraba sorprendido. No era misterio el por qué de su asombro, después de todo, lo más probable era que estaba viendo en sus recuerdos todo lo que había descubierto

Jasper asintió

.- no volverá a ocurrir- aseguró

* * *

Esto era un sueño.

Un sueño maravilloso.

Sentía como si flotara mientras Jasper la llevaba en brazos a través del bosque. Él no corría, simplemente caminaba. Él la había encontrado, arriesgando su vida por ella y luego enfrentado la ira de los lobos gigantes.

Era un maravilloso sueño. Se acurrucó aun más a su pecho

.- Alice- su acento sureño era inconfundible

.- gracias- musitó mientras sonreía por haber escuchado una vez más llamarla por su nombre- por encontrarle, por ayudarme… gracias

Ojala nunca tuviera que despertar

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Intenté hacerlo lo más largo que pude... luego de ver la última película debo decir que me inspiré bastante.**

**1.- Ok, los lobos aparecieron e intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Como Alice es humana aun decidí que puede verlos en sus visiones, pero borrosos.**

**2.- Edward no es el rey de la sensibilidad, eso es un hecho. Como los eventos de Luna Nueva no ocurrieron en este Finc, este capitulo mostró el poco tino de nuestro vampiro emo preferido, espero que las fans de Edward no me maten **

**3.- Me costó bastante elaborar la primera cercanía entre Jasper y Alice pero creo que lo conseguí sin comprometer demasiado sus personalidades. Debo aceptarlo, me gusto bastante inventar los comentarios del resto de los Cullens sobre Jasper y rescatar su hobby por escribir sobre la guerra civil.**

**Cualquier crítica, comentario, apoyo es bienvenido, recuerden que el botón azul está abajo y es gratis enviar reviews.**

**Canción recomendada "_Kingdom Come - The Civil war_", creo que le va como anillo al dedo.**

_**DarkHinata**_


End file.
